Reaching for the Sun
by Jormungandir
Summary: In Ancient Egypt two brothers fight for survival in daily life, while others, like the pharaoh, live in wealth and luxury. AU story set in Ancient Egypt. Eventually it's going to be M and Slash!
1. Nightmares

**Chapter 1**

_AN. Hi guys, I did it, I went and made Norse gods Egyptian characters. Makes total sense… not! But it just wouldn't leave my head. This may be M-rated later, not sure, but it won't be at least till later._

"Mother, mother!" A child's voice rings out amidst the heavy sound of running horses, the shouts of the soldiers among them and the clash of swords. People from the Northern tribes had invaded the land of Egypt and were put to a stop at the city of Tanis. They had been plundering along the way and the wealthy house of the impressive Odin, who had made his wealth with trade and fishing, was the next logical thing to do. They were stopped by the imperial guards and they had successfully put a hold to the Northern tribes. They were hunting all those who remained alive to kill them on the spot.

Currently they were following a girl, or a boy, with raven hair who was running for its life.

"Loki, to me!" A woman shouts, she was fair to the eye and reached out to her young son to come to her. And the boy run with all his might. Thor, his brother had already reached Frigga and held her dress. The woman darted forward and threw her body in front of her kids. "Stop, in Ra's name, please stop!" She begged the oncoming horsemen. "These are my sons, they mean no harm!"

But it must have been too silent, or the horses were too loud, but no soldier heard her, or they all ignored her. When the dust settled, Frigga was on the ground, blood covered most of her body. Two children tugged at her arm but no reaction came from the once fair woman.

One of the riders got off his horse and approached the two children with raised sword.

"If you intend to keep your job, your life and your honor, you lower that sword right now!" A powerful voice bellows from behind the two children.

A man with an eyepatch on his left eye walked up to them. "These are my children, and… that is my wife you trampled. I will give you one chance to leave these grounds and if I see you again it will cost you your life."

The soldier recognized the man. Odin had fought in battles and was renowned and one of the wealthiest man in the North. "But _him_" he spat "he can't be Egyptian. His eyes, they are possessed! Egyptians don't have green eyes and certainly not that bright" and he pointed to the raven haired kid.

"He's blessed by the gods." Odin all but yelled "and if you so much as look at him again, I'll poke your eyes out myself!" The man nodded, bowed his head and returned to his horse.

As strong as Odin had been in front of the soldiers he all but fell to his knees at the dead body of his beautiful wife Frigga as soon as the soldiers were out of sight.

ooOOoo

Loki woke up with sweat running over his face. It was not the heat, it had been the same nightmare all over again. How his mother died, his father lost it all and how they moved to Abydos, because someone owed their father. His father had died almost immediately when they arrived, because of an ailment that had taken most of the people in that area of the city. The old friend of their father saw no further point in keeping his word and moved the two sons to something less accommodating in the slums of Abydos. Thor and Loki now lived among slaves and thieves, but they tried to live as honorable as they could. Thor risked his life by fishing in the Nile, something the crocodiles looked forward to every day. Loki helped out at a near bakery, earning himself one bread a day. It wasn't much, but it kept them alive. He felt the cold touch of Thor's hand pressing a wet piece of fabric against his forehead.

After all that happened all the brothers had, was each other and Thor was set on looking after his little brother. All they owned were the few plates and pots, the clothes on their back, two sheets to lay under, the shabby cottage, and the mysterious letter Odin left Thor to read when Loki turned 21. Thor couldn't read, but he wouldn't read it regardless. His promise to his father was something he cherished. Plus his father never did anything without reason.

Loki did not know of the letter, Thor kept it hidden as best he could. The papyrus was more expensive than anything they owned, but he could not bear to sell it.

"Brother, you should stay in bed today. You feel warm, and I can get fish for the both of us." Thor said. The finality in his voice made it clear to Loki to not argue. And truth be told, he could do with a day without torment. Whenever he worked at the bakery, women and men alike would touch him, grab at him, until the baker would chase them away, telling them, if they were so keen on having the 'Treasure of Abydos' they should marry him, but until then let the man bake his bread.

The baker was happy to have Loki, as it raised his sale of his moldy loafs of bread. Loki's were better, but he saved those for the higher ranked customers.

Thor left Loki alone in the hut and left for the Nile. As soon as Thor was out of sight, Loki got out of the hut and walk to the nearest bare hill overlooking both the city and the slums. He could see the nile and if he really tried possibly see his brother using his spear to try and catch fish. He enjoyed sitting here in the sun and no matter how long he stayed in the sun, he'd never tan. He was hiding beneath a white cloak as it was, to keep curious travelers that passed at bay, not showing them his emerald eyes. His father and mother had always called them a blessing, but they had only turned out to be a curse. They were both gone and he missed them.

His breath hitched in his throat as he saw a dust cloud on the horizon aiming for Abydos. For one full minute he expected it to be a Northern tribe trying to invade the city, but he realized later this must be some group of really important people as he noticed the chariots and palm leaves shaped fans. At least a high priest or something. Loki relaxed as he sat back down. He could care less about gods and high priests. He tried begging to Isis, to bring back his parents, but she had ignored him. Seth wouldn't release his parents either and if they reincarnated, he hadn't found them yet.

He pondered about this some more while his eyes grew heavy and he felt asleep in the scorching sun.

Thor had successfully caught seven fished, which would be plenty for him and his brother and some more to sell on the market. If he was lucky he would get enough to buy Loki some new clothes. His old were starting to rip at points and though he would never admit it, he was in desperate need of a new set. As he set his eyes on a new target he heard ruckus further up ahead. The fish started to be restless and it got impossible for Thor to catch another one. He shrugged and as he was about to get the basket made of leaved with the caught fish, he noticed a young man not a far from him. He was hitting the water with a stick. He was so loud, he'd surely attract the crocodiles.

"Hey, stop that, you'll attract the crocodiles!" The brunette looked up with fierce eyes. How dare this peasant talk to him like that.

"How dare you speak to me? Do you know who I am?" The young man gulped. "Crocodiles? I-I'm not afraid of those!"

"That may be, but neither are they for you." Thor said. As he stepped forward to the young man he noticed a log moving slowly to the young man. Not a log though. "Watch out!" He yelled as the crocodile sprang in action and tried to grab the brown haired youth by his arm by throwing it's mouth in the air. Teeth never got to their target as a spear exited the crocodile's beak. The crocodile struggled and a paw injured both the arrogant young man and Thor as it struggled away from Thor's spear, which broke. As it swam away, to probably die further upstream, and Thor inspected his broken half of the spear with sadness in his eyes, a dozen soldiers ran into the water, holding their spears in the direction of Thor.

"What in blazes is going on here?" A voice that held power bellowed. Then Thor noticed the man. He had never seen him before, nor had he even heard what he looked like, but it was obvious who this man was. He threw himself on his knees, not caring that he soaked his loincloth.

"We found this man attacking the Prince, your highness!" one of the soldiers said, pressing forward with his spear aimed at Thor.

"Enough" the Prince said. "These imbeciles wouldn't protect me from the crocodile while this man did. You should show some respect to him!" Thor looked up slightly surprised. The man he had saved… was the crown prince of Egypt? Antonankhamon? Things couldn't get any weirder.

"That may be, Antonankhamon, but you should show some respect to these soldiers by not running off. How can they protect you if you're not there to protect. What if this man was not here to protect you?" The Pharaoh demanded.

The brown haired youth hung his head in shame. He had barely started to grow a beard but it was cut in a shape, his hair kept short, his clean clothes but the drops of blood that came off his small cut on his arm. The cut!

"Your majesty" Thor murmured. "Your arm!"

"Bah! Think nothing of it, it will heal! It would've been much worse if you had not been here, for that I owe you thanks." The boy walked to his father. "Let us go father, I hate this city, we've troubled the fish, and it's obvious this fisherman would like to catch himself a meal!"

The Pharaoh gave Thor a long hard stare before he spoke up. "Not so fast, Antonankhamon, we're not finished here yet." He gave another intense stare before he addressed Thor directly. "Please raise and tell me your name." Thor did, but kept his eyes on the ground. "It's Thor, your highness." He said in a soft voice.

"We could use men like you, as guards in our palace. You will come with us and you will be my son's guardian." And the Pharaoh turned around and walked away.

Thor could not believe this.

"Your highness, I can't… my brother…" Thor stammered.

"He'll be fine, we must go now, follow us!" The pharaoh demanded.

"Your highness, I'm sorry but I must decline, we're all there's…" with a nod of his head the pharaoh signaled the soldiers to make a move and with the bud of his spear the soldier behind Thor knocked him out. Two others picked him up and threw him unceremoniously over one of the horses waiting further inland.

But Loki didn't see.

Loki was sleeping.

_Okay, and there we go, first chapter done. Please leave a review. It's no secret to who Antonankhamon is, right? *wink*_


	2. Awakenings

**Chapter 2 – Awakenings**

Loki woke up staring into the blistering sun. He groaned as he sat up. 'I must have been sleeping for a while then…' he stretches his arms and gets up. 'best go back, Thor must've returned by now, worrying sick!' He runs down the hill and enters the slums of Abydos.

Loki at times longed for his days in Tanis, where they lived in luxury. More importantly, where his parents were still alive. The people in the slums here were all broken people. People that longed to the life in Thebes, people who once lived in Thebes but lost it all. Slaves, thieves, murderers. Loki despised them, but what he really did was despise himself and Thor. They were just as much the people dangling on the bottom of the food chain as these men around him were. Thor and him tried to be above it by living the earnest life. But it didn't get them anywhere. He kicks an old and fallen apart basket as he passes it, nearly arriving at the hut he and Thor called their own.

He thought he was actually going to make it as well, but the baker stopped him.

"Thor told me you were sick… But I see you up and about?" The man said, discontent clear in his voice.

"I'm afraid I would not have been able to focus on baking today, Pahir, I was resting on the hill." Loki looked down at the ground. "I will return tomorrow, I promise."

The man's eyes softened. "I'm sure you will…" He pushed some moldy loaves of bread in Loki's hand. "These didn't sell today, make sure you make some good ones tomorrow in exchange, alright?" The man was gone before Loki could thank him. Pahir, as strict as he was, was a good man. He helped more people out in the slums, as people looked out after him as well. He needed Loki, sure, but he did not need to give him bread.

Loki continued on his way to his hut and entered it, fully expecting Thor's scowling face as his brother would lecture him about not going out, and the dangers of doing so.

But he wasn't there, and by the looks of it, he hadn't returned either.

_Loki shrugged; he'd be there later, for sure!_

Two hours later after sundown, Loki had eaten a part of his bread, but still no Thor.

_He had been late before, he'd be late today again, maybe there was a lot of fish to be sold?_

Another two hours later, Loki couldn't not stifle a yawn. Still no Thor.

_Maybe he had found a job for the night and he'd be back real late, or on the morrow?_

Loki fell asleep not half an hour later. He succumbed to his usual nightmares of endless water and the death of his parents. When he woke up in the morning, restless and afraid, there was no cold cloth or kind words to sooth him. Just the empty hut, besides him. And that's when Loki started to worry. Thor had never been so late… or early depending on how you looked at it.

But there must be a first for everything and Loki got up to get to the Pahir and fulfill his promise of well baked bread. Thor would be back when he got home, he had to believe in that.

Pahir at least smiled at him as he entered the clay hut that made Pahir's bakery. It was the biggest hut in the slums as one could think of Pahir as the wealthiest of them all. Everyone needed to eat and the baker was the only one who sold his bread. Loki's baking skills improved that status by far. Pahir was as close as a friend Loki had.

All went well till around afternoon when the lady who lived at the edge of the slums, closest to the city, entered the hut. The woman in question enjoyed gossiping, as she knew that information was the key to getting out of the slums. Information could be sold, and information could get people indebted to you. She would, at times, for her own entertainment hand out information for free though. Today was no such day, it would seem.

"Loki, I'm surprised you're still here. I would've suspected you to follow Thor?" She said, startled when she saw the raven haired young man. He had been working hard, and next to the over it was very warm, so Loki wore only his loincloth and if you could violate a man by watching, she was doing it right now.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"One of your breads, and I may tell you." Loki sighed, she and he knew he couldn't hand out free bread. Pahir came to his rescue. "Don't tell him and you won't get to buy bread at all, see if you find bread somewhere else." Loki looked at him thankfully.

"Fine! I'll be back tomorrow, you'll learn to show a woman respect!" she stormed off out of the hut.

Loki looked worriedly after her. He was curious as to what she had meant.

"Do not be worried, Loki, the only respect she ever got was on her back, and the only truth she ever spoke was… no I don't think she ever spoke truth…" Pahir scratched his head and returned to work on the bread.

Loki couldn't completely focus anymore, managed to sell a lot more bread for Pahir, but returned as soon as Pahir sighed and told him to go back home, pressing two breads in his arms. Loki couldn't believe it, he had 3 and a half bread to share with Thor now… if he had returned that is. His heart skipped several beats as he ran back to his hut.

He expectantly entered it, but it was as untouched as it was this morning.

He sagged to the ground, putting his trembling hands on the floor to stabilize himself. What she had said… had Thor left him? Had he found a good job in the city and left without saying goodbye? No, Thor wouldn't do that, Thor would say goodbye. But then why didn't he? It would mean he had been unable. Had he died? Was he wounded? Had the crocodiles finally got to him?

Loki got up, and pulling his cloak over him he walked to the usual fishing spot of Thor. In the twilight it was harder to look, and more dangerous as well, but he found something at last. The basket full of fish, inedible after two full days in the sun. His shoulders drooped, as he was now fearing for Thor's life. He would not have left the basket just like that. He would not have left Loki just like that. Loki was starting to panic now, fear and sadness overcoming him. He would not know what to do if Thor was gone. He would be alone, baking bread for the remainder of his life.

Deciding he had only one more lead, he returned to his hut, got out one of the loaves of fresh bread and walked to the other side of the slums. He made clear his arrival by telling whoever was inside he was coming in, as he did. The woman from before, he didn't even knew her name, was sitting there.

"So, curious to where your brother is?" she asks.

"Please tell me, is he wounded?" Loki asks, desperately.

"Tsk, tsk, first payment. Information is valuable you know!" she says. "I'll take that loaf you brought me, and I would like to see your eyes. And tell me where you came from."

Loki is startled by the price, but it's nothing he can't pay. He hands her the loaf and goes to sit nearer so she can see his eyes in the light of the fire she had in her hut.

"Yes, the treasure of Abydos, they call you. Inaccurate, as you have two of them, so it'd be treasures, right?" She giggles, amused by her own findings. "Now then, your origins, and I'll tell you where your brother is."

So Loki told about his life in Tanis, about how his parents died and how he came to live in Abydos with Thor.

She shakes her head. "No, your origin. This is all very interesting, but, where do you come from originally? You can't be Egyptian!" Loki looks at her confused. His father's family had been of Egypt for generations at least, and so he tells her.

"Maybe you're a bastard then? Made with a woman from the other side of the sea? Bah, you don't know, I suppose, so I'll take that as an answer… though… I would love to see what other treasures you hide.." And she trails her finger over his thigh. Loki shifts and she notices his uneasiness.

"Nevermind… not going to force you or anything." She sighs. "Do you remember the group of highplaces people coming through yesterday?" Loki nods, he did.

"Some say,…. Some say the pharaoh and his son were among them. I was in the city and didn't see them, but Lilah said so herself. Regardless, when I walked back I saw the last of the soldiers leave, and they had your brother tied on one of their horses back." She waited for Loki's reaction before she continued. "He was unconscious, at least. Didn't look dead, though he had a nasty cut on his shoulder." Loki gasped. His brother was wounded, imprisoned, maybe even dead. And he was sitting here, still in the slums.

"Where is he now? Do you know?" Loki asks.

"My guess? In Thebes? Maybe they wanted him to stand trial for something. Can't imagine why, I've never seen your brother do anything illegal. Though if what you told me just now is true, he may have wanted to avenger your mother?" She shrugged. Loki could not stand another second in this woman's company. The way she spoke over his loved ones…

He got up and ran back to his hut, he packed all the bread he could in the sheet he sleeps under. He notices the papyrus Thor forbade him to read, as it was not intended for him, and packed that along as well. He walked to Pahir, explaining his situation and why he could not come back in tomorrow. Pahir simply nodded, went into his hut and returned with three skin of water, and dried meat. "Best take this, for all those years of underpayment." He said.

Loki could not thank him enough. "May Ra be merciful" he whispers.

"No, may Ra be merciful to you" Pahir replied. And so Loki went on his way to Thebes, where the pharaohs live.

He knew the trip would be dangerous, and the shortest route would be through the desert, but it would be best if he'd follow the nile. Regardless it would be a three day trip, if all went well.

He walked for fourteen hours, through the night and the morning, where there was no scorching sun, and only stopped when sunlight was getting too hot. Hiding from the sun underneath palm trees that grew next to the Nile. Along the way he found other travelers, some traveling up, asking him how long for Abydos, and his answer would be replied with an estimate for him. He couldn't give up. Would Thor give up on him? Never!

At the end of the second day he decided to rest for a little while on the river banks of the Nile, so he could walk the whole night in the cold of the dark.

"Traveling alone has it's disadvantages." Someone behind him said, as he ate one of the salted dried meat. Loki turned around, only to get a dagger pressed on his throat.

"Oh, those eyes! You're lucky they're no real emeralds, or I would cut them out!" The man, a filthy teenager, a stubble growing on his face and his teeth rotting already, grinned. "And you're lucky I'm only after your salted meat and coin, or I'd be tempted to go after your own!" He snatched the meat out of Loki's hand. "So, your coin, give it up!"

"I don't have any, I only have the food you just stole, and I'm down to my last skin of water. I own nothing." Loki said, glaring down at the man.

"That's not true." The young man smirked again as he snatched the skin of water away. "Now you own nothing!" And he run off, climbed on his horse and spurred it to run off. "Don't follow me, or I'm forced to shoot an arrow through your head… and I never miss!" he shouts to Loki while he disappears out of Loki's vision. Loki sighs. Down to nothing, at least he just ate. At least the man hadn't found the papyrus that belonged to Thor.

After a night's rest, as he really was too tired to travel now. He woke up first thing in the morning. Thebes couldn't be far now.

_AN Yeah, I won't make it a habit to write two chapters in one evening, but I'll try to keep the updates coming, kay? Please review, I like them! ^_^_


	3. Realizations

**Chapter 3 – Realizations**

Thor woke up realizing two things. First his head felt like it was split open, and by the way he felt dried up blood on the back of his head, he figured that may actually be the case. Second, he was nowhere he recognized. The place looked to be like a temple or palace, with lush design on the marble floors and richly decorated doorposts.

And then it all came back to him. The Prince being attacked by a crocodile, the pharaoh demanding him to be a guard for his son and eventually the soldier knocking him out. He growled as he tried to sit up. His head clearly protested against the sudden movement.

"You're up." A statement, not a question. Thor looked around the room clutching his head, trying to fight the nausea and vertigo. A man with a very dark skin tone moved from the wall where he had previously been leaning against. "We were afraid you'd never wake up again." He chuckles.

"Who..?" Thor asked, not sure if this man meant harm or not. But if he did he could've slit Thor's throat while he had been out cold.

"My name is Rhodey" the man inclined his head, as if to say, 'pleasure to meet you' "And you may have figured already I'm not from the South." Thor nodded, the South meant the lands beyond Upper Egypt, the lands beyond the border. "I used to be a sellsword, until the day our Prince saved me. And now my life will be spend guarding his. You will find him not to be as arrogant as he tries to convince you he is. Most people are led on by the act, but he has a kind heart. Try to see it."

Thor took this information in and slowly nodded. He swallowed hard. "I trust our prince to be a formidable man, the thing is; I have a younger brother, he's not as… strong and enduring as I can be. He's all I have left, as I'm all he has and I fear for his health as he'll be alone, no one to protect him." Rhodey did not shout or tried stopping him. Rhodey listened. Then nodded.

"I understand." He finally says. "I will go to Abydos, or send someone I trust to get him. Maybe we can find a place close by, so you can, if the pharaoh trusts you outside the palacewalls, visit him." Thor wanted to interrupt him but Rhodey raised his hand to motion him to be silent a little longer. "That is all I can do for you… I need your name though, and his. And a description of what your brother looks like and where he lives."

So Thor did. "Apologies, very rude of me, my name is Thor. His is Loki. He is lean, thin even. Very pale as well. His hair is black as night but what makes him stand out the most is his eyes. They're called the Treasure of Abydos, and they're a brilliant green. We live… he lives in the slums of Abydos. His hut will be the furthest from the city. He helps the baker, he's pretty good with bread."

Thor would admit he enjoyed talking about his younger brother, it made him feel as if he's close. Rhodey hummed and nodded. He walked to the door but before he left he turned to Thor. "Try to like it here." He smiled "A palace comes with its dangers and annoyances, but it can be quite the magical place as well. Make sure Tony doesn't drink too much in my absence." Thor nodded, not sure who Tony was and Rhodey left.

While three girls entered to clean Thor and show him his new clothes, he couldn't help but think of his brother, wherever he was.

ooOOoo

Loki had felt better. Much, much better. He had been thirsty the moment he had woken up. And all the water he could find, was the water from the Nile, which was notorious for its undrinkable status. Later he found a few dewdrops on palm leaves but after that he had found nothing. He had been walking for several hours now and he was tired, thirsty and hungry. He had found a rock where he had slouched down upon, looking over the river. His thirst almost had him jump in it, to either drown in it, get eaten by crocodiles or die of whatever diseases the river carried if he would drink it. He had no means to boil the water to clean it, nothing of worth to trade for beer, wine or milk. So he was staring at the water desperately.

He decided the only way now was forward, so he did. As he did and finally climbed the next hill, he found Thebes on the horizon, in the distance.

He pinched his arm as he suspected it to be a hallucination as he heard loud noises and a yell. He turned around just in time to see a horse storming right at him. He looked at the horse fiercely as if to say 'I didn't come all this way just to get trampled by you' A more logical reaction would be to run out of the way, raise your hands to at leats protect your head, or something alike, but in Loki's defense, he was _really_ thirsty and couldn't think logical. Didn't matter, either the horse was impressed at how fierce Loki had looked at him, or it had felt too lazy to trample the pale, unimpressive human in front of him, but it stopped right in front of Loki. It's load was launched right of its back over its neck onto Loki. It so happened to be a kid that used to ride the horse. The unexpected and fatigued Loki could not hold the sudden force and stumbled with kid and all down on the ground.

"Oomph" he managed before the boy climbed off him uttering words of apologies.

"You, what is going on here? What happened?" A male voice boomed over their heads. When Loki looked up he noticed and impressive and muscled man with blonde hair. For one instance he thought maybe it was Thor, before he realized the man looked nothing like Thor.

"The horse came my way and I'm afraid I startled it throwing off the young man." He motioned to the small boy standing next to him, blushing furiously.

That had the man laughing loud. "Father, he stopped Samson with just one glare!" the boy said with wonder and admiration in his voice. "He could help!"

"I should've never let your ride Samson, he's not a fit horse to ride." The man said, now scowling at the boy, checking for wounds, but there were none. "And you lad, you couldn't startle Samson if your life depended on it. The horse is just hardheaded. Do you work with horses?" He asked Loki who was confused.

He shook his head before answering. "Not any more, we used to live in Lower Egypt, where my father had horses, but we moved to Abydos. And now I'm on my way to Thebes, in search of my brother." He explained.

"Ha! Would you accept my apologies for almost getting trampled and my gratitude for saving my son? My name is Stieth, but they call me the Captain. Ironically, no, I don't own a boat. I own horses, I breed them, and sell them in Thebes, unless like now trade is required elsewhere. It would be my honor if you would accompany and stay with us for a while! And… in all honesty I could use the extra hands with all these horses. My usual horse-handler ran off with my most precious one. I should be less trusting." He looked at Loki. "You won't run off with my horses, will you?"

Loki could not believe this stroke of luck and shook his head furiously. "I wouldn't dream of it, I'm so happy I can help and a place to stay would be most welcome. It would make it easier to focus on getting something to drink and eat!"

The Captain laughed. "Food and drinks, though limited, comes with the job. Have to make sure my people are being taken care off, don't I?" And he held out a skin of water.

After Loki drank at least half of it and felt so much better he climbed on Samson, a brown steed with a white spot on the back. He helped the Captain's son on as well, returning with Stieth to his herd. His son would climb a smaller, more timid horse and they continued their journey to Thebes.

ooOOoo

Thor was pacing through his room as he stood now in a fresh loincloth and tunic, a red cape finished his look as a guard. He truly admired the clothes, and he couldn't remember the time he had last worn fresh clothes, but he was unsure of what would happen in the future. As he was about to walk out of the door to see if there was anyone to ask, two guards and the prince walked in.

The prince looked at Thor, noticing he was unarmed and sends his two guards away. "Out, the man is unharmed, I'm strong enough to hold him off long enough if I have to, and I don't expect a man to kill me after he just saved me the other day. I will call upon you when I need you." The two guards bower their heads and left. Thor noticed how they had blue capes instead of red. "Red indicated you're part of my personal guards, for which I'm sorry my father forced you into. You look like a nice enough fellow though… could do with a little more respect and manners though…" Thor realized then and there he had not bowed before the prince, so after uttering an "Oh!" he did. The prince chuckled. "Nah, that's ok. I find a kneeling guard is less capable of protecting me in my hour of need. A simple bow of the head is enough." Thor blushed and got up again. He towered of the prince by one head, but he knew he wasn't so much older as the royalty was. "Well then, I expect Rhodey, being the good guy he is, has stormed out to get your brother a little closer to the palace? I will pay for that, of course. It's the least I can do after my dad plucked you away from him. I'm not sure you'll ever see him again, as it's against the rules for personal guards to leave the palace unless it's to accompany me. But at least he'll be safe." Thor fought the tears, the prince was right though, he knew that. And he didn't have to pay for Loki's housing, so it was quite generous. "Yes, your highness!"

"And I bet he asked you to make sure I would not drink too much alcohol?" The prince asked annoyed.

Thor grinned, so Rhodey used nicknames for their prince. "Yes, your highness, that he did." The brown haired youth sighed.

"Come on then, no more 'highness' from now on. You are to address me as Tony while in the palace whenever my father is not around. And we're leaving for the garden in my quarters right now, I won't stand another second in these moldy chambers."

"Beg your pardon, your hi… Tony but what will we do there?" Thor asked.

"Why, get stupidly drunk of course!" Tony said, grinning.

_A/N And this is how Thor finally truly meets Antonankhamon "Tony" and Loki gets help from the Captain. Life looks like it's getting better! (not sure how long it'll last though! =P) As always reviews are appreciated, they're the fire that keeps me going!_


	4. Settling

**Chapter 4 – Settling**

_A/N I changed Sti-Fen to Stieth, it looked better I think. I hope everyone enjoys reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Slightly longer chapter this time._

Thor woke up with a massive headache in a bed as comfortable as he could remember his bed was back in Tanis. For one fleeting moment he thought he was back in their old house. He longed to hear his father's booming voice telling him to wake up, to take in the smell of Frigga's cooking and hear his younger brother's laughter as he would run through the house chasing some animal that broken free. But he was not in Tanis. He was in Thebes and he had been 'stupidly drunk' as his prince, Tony had servants bring in beer after beer. He had not heard his brother laugh that way ever since their mother died. He hadn't seen a smile on his face since their father followed.

The clever royal had him talk about life in Tanis when he was intoxicated enough to forget how painful the memories were. He had never talked about them besides with Loki and he had to admit talking about them with this perfect stranger, was making him feel better. As if a heavy load slipped of his shoulders. Tony had nodded and had listened with interest. Then, as the prince was starting to have red cheeks and a looser tongue thank to the alcohol, he would talk about how he had felt when his mother, the queen, had died. The men had both sat in silence for a while in respect of their departed loved ones.

Thor washed his face with the water in a bowl standing on a marble stand and walked out of the room, where he nearly bumped into a woman. Dressed as a servant she turned out to be one as well. "Ah I was just on my way to see if you had woken." She said as she noticed the tall, muscled blonde in front of her. "Name's Virginia, but everyone calls me Pepper, as I usually work in the kitchens." Thor gave her a look that so much meant as 'what are you doing here checking if I'm up then' and she noticed it. "Tony, he was worried. He's notorious for drinking quite a lot and so far he hasn't found his match in his drinking endeavors. He was most likely seeing of what stuff you were made last night. Please tell me you're no regular drunk, Tony could use a good example and that simply won't do." Thor shook his head. "I am not, Pepper, I don't drink a lot of alcohol, even if it's easier to get then milk in the slums. Last night it was a welcome diversion."

Pepper looked at him with skeptical eyes. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, Tony can be very reckless at times, but if the wrong people would've found the both of you, it could cost you your life." This shocked Thor, as he had not realized it before. Sure the pharaoh would not take kind to the man who instead of guarding his sons life turns out to be best drinking buddies.

"You are right, I'm sorry." He said bowing his head. "There's a lot I don't get yet, I hope I will in due time."

"Come on then, follow me, I'll get you something to eat while we do a tour." Pepper motioned Thor to follow her, smiling. She would not admit it, but she liked this man already. He was honest and loyal, loyal to a man he hadn't met two days ago.

She showed him the palace as far as they were allowed to. First they went to the kitchen where she fetched nuts and fruits for Thor and made sure he had enough milk to flush down that food. Which turned out to be quite a lot. Then again, Thor was a big guy, so she only expected him to eat a lot. He had also mentioned to be from the slums and the first rule was, she knew, is to eat when you could, save only if you know there won't be more. Thor knew there would be food, why else had they bothered to keep him alive to guard the prince? She decided more info on the newest personal guard was desired.

As she showed him the bathing area she asked him to tell her more about him.

Thor did, and as they arrived in some inner garden they ran into another guard. "Pepper, your assistance is required in the kitchen. Thor, you are to follow me, our prince would like to tell you of your tasks." Pepper nodded, but leaned closer to Thor to whisper a 'remember not to use Tony unless you're with me, Rhodey or Tony himself' and Thor nodded. Apparently secrets and whispers were common in the palace as the guard didn't even look at it with suspicion.

Thor knew more about the palace now. He was not to leave the personal rooms of the prince, be vigilant for attacks; he was expected to lay down his life before letting harm come to the prince. He would report any and all suspicious behavior to either the prince of the pharaoh. He could go to the kitchen at any given time to get food, but was expected not to get more then he absolutely needed. He would be above normal palace guards, but they were instructed to not let him go out of the designated areas. In short, he was as much a prisoner as a guest. But he knew Pepper and Rhodey were allies, whereas Tony, his prince, was a grey area. He seemed nice enough, but he was still a prince. And maybe not intentionally, but he had gotten him in this situation. All the other guards and servants he had met so far treated them as stiffly and… as was expected, of guards and servants, he supposed. He would have to make sure he seemed stiff and impersonal to them and the outside world, as it would be safer. Just as he arrived at the other side of the inner palace garden, solely for Tony, he noticed the prince sitting on soft pillows, surrounded by three beautiful women. The man had one of them feed him grapes, which she seemed delighted to do. The other two women looked scorned and annoyed. Jealous maybe?

Thor didn't get it, why would you be jealous of someone else serving food?

Then again, Thor wasn't a woman, he figured.

Tony noticed him. "Ah, good job soldier, many thanks, and now if you would; please escort these ladies back to their rooms?" This seemed to shock 'the ladies' in question. How dare he send them away over one guard? A handsome, blonde haired guard, but still! One nearly huffed, but Tony paid them no mind.

Once they were alone he sighed. "Courtesans, send by my father. He hopes I take one as my wife… or all three, I bet he wishes. They're dull creatures. I've only met two interesting women in my life, one was my mother and the other is Pepper. And I can't marry either of them." At the confused look Thor gave him he explained. "Pepper is not of Egypt, a queen should be of Egyptian soil. Father would not stand it." Thor nodded. This man would marry a servant because he'd love her, not some spoiled rich girl to please his father. He could admire that. Tony could have anyone he wanted, if he so wished, but he would pick Pepper. "So…" Thor began, smirking. "You like Pepper?"

Tony flustered. "It's really none of your business. But no not like that, I just figured if I had to marry, I wish it was Pepper instead of one of those whiny creatures. All they ever do is squabble over who can touch me, and who I would love more. Except for Delilah those three would kill me as soon I wasn't a prince anymore. I should not have let her feed me, as those other two will most likely give her hell for it." Tony thought Delilah to be such a bore; she would agree to anything he did, had no personality whatsoever, but at least she was not of the backstabbing kind, unlike the other two. They would talk bad about each other and Delilah in an attempt to come out better. Thor meanwhile only could admire yet again how Tony was worried for someone else's wellbeing.

"Well then, I trust Pepper has explained you your tasks?" Tony asked Thor.

Thor nodded, she had.

"And she may even have started to tell you some of the rules of the house and how to play this game called palace-life?" Tony asked again, this time smirking.

Thor nodded yet again. "Though it may take a while before I get used to it."

"I expect no different, I'm still not used to it, and I was born here!" Tony said clasping a hand on the man's shoulder. "Now then, as Rhodey is fetching your brother, I would like you to spar with me! Please follow me. I would love you to meet my master of arms." Thor followed Tony to yet another room to meet another person.

ooOOoo

Loki had not been on a horse since they moved to Abydos. And not soon after they arrived there, his father, drunk on grief and the alcohol it took to forget said grief, lost all wealth they once had. He would simply not care for the world anymore. Loki could not blame him though. He missed Frigga so much as well. She was truly the best mother a child could hope for. Her protecting him had been her last act and some days Loki would blame himself. If he would not play outside with Thor on that fateful day, she would be alive. If he would never have been born, she would've been alive today. But the one time he spoke out these thoughts his brother had grabbed his head firmly between his two hands and told him if he would not have been born, something else would've caused her demise and Thor would've been alone in the present. Things happen for a reason, some say. But no one told them the reason. But at some point Loki would just accept that he did live and he would not slander his gift by sulking about it every day.

He enjoyed the wind through his hair as Samson ran ahead of the other horses. Sometimes they'd stop to let them keep up with him. He didn't understand the Captain's words about the horse. He was a fine steed, just needed to know who was in charge. Once it did, it would take each and every command. They reached Thebe's city gate as first and waited patiently for the blonde man, his son and the herd to arrive.

"I say, you know your horses. I think it's faith we met! No one could tame Samson like that!" the blonde smiled as he approached them. "Come, please, follow me to our house." And Sti-Fen, did not enter the gate, but rather walked around it, to some of the bigger houses outside the wall. Sure, they'd be defenseless when there would be war, but war had not reached Thebes in centuries. And the greater amount of space it gave was a plus. "We stay here, so we have enough space for the horses." Bakhee, Sti-Fen's son said, as he pointed out their house. It was a nice house, not the biggest, but big enough to hold a family.

"My brother, Bakhee, used to live with us, but he… he died." Stieth (as he kept reminding Loki to either call him the Captain, everyone did.) said. "You're welcome to sleep in his room, as long as you work for us. We named my son after him, he is forever in our heart. He made some mistakes along the way and… he tried to drown his troubles in the wine." Stieth shook his head. "Eventually he tried to drown them in the Nile."

"My father lost everything to alcohol as well, then he lost his life because the alcohol had made him weak… he lost his fight to a simple cold." Loki said. They both shared a sad smile before Bukhee, the son, yelled from inside.

"Father, mother wishes you to come inside!" Stieth flinched.

"She must be curious to how the trade went, and what stray I'm taking in this time. Please follow me, it'll be so much easier if she saw what a fine young man you are!" He motioned inside, and Loki followed.

Pegh, the Captain's wife, was a short woman but she had a great temper. She was lovable regardless, and she didn't blame Loki for the Captain taking him in. Turned out Stieth saw good in man when there was nothing and it usually only resulted in horses getting stolen. She shook her head, her long dark brown curls flowing with her. "I promise you this Loki, you seem like a fine man, but if I find out you hurt my husband's trust, I will make sure you'll regret it!"

"The only one regretting it, would be me, I promise you this, madam." Loki said, inclining his head.

Pegh seemed to be ok with that, and inclined her head as well. "Stieth, show him his room, I will fix the three of you some dinner. It's nice to have some help around the house though, I barely get to see my husband nowadays. Our last help didn't do a lot on his own. And even he" she nudged her head to Stieth. "did not trust him enough to let him go on his own. Good thing as well or we would have no horses at all anymore." She walked back to what Loki supposed to be the kitchen and he followed Stieth through the house as the tall blonde gave him a tour.

"And this is where you will be staying." The Captain said as he motioned Loki to enter a room. It had a straw bed, and a washing basin, but was otherwise very empty. "I know it's not much but…"

"It's a lot more then I had. I have to thank you, Stieth. If you would not have come along I would probably be dead by now." Loki smiled, something he hasn't done in a while, but was the only reward he could think of, paying for the kindness.

"If you wouldn't have been there I would've lost another Bukhee and like Pegh said, we could use the help. Welcome in our house." And he gave Loki a pat on the back. "There are fresh clothes in my room, we will get you your own clothes tomorrow. Wash up and come to the kitchen when you're done or Pegh will think you're dodging her famous cooking."

"Your wife is lovely." Loki said.

"Really? Most people use terrifying, or downright scary." Stieth grinned. "But you are right, she is quite the wonderful woman and I'm happy to have her!" the Captain turned around and left.

Loki washed himself, had dinner with the family he'd live and work with, for now. He would love to stay, as he had never felt so wanted in a while. But it lacked something. It lacked Thor, and without Thor, Loki would never feel right again. So he would work hard for Stieth and work even harder to find out where his brother was kept.

_And there you have it, another chapter. Bukhee… Pegh… They must sound so lame, I couldn't come up with anything better, but using typical American names for Egyptian characters seemed off. If anyone has a name for Howard Stark, I'd be glad! So yeah suggestions are welcome! (and not just for the name thing, if you have anything you'd love to see, let me know. No promises though, as I have most of the upcoming characters already planned out, but I'm sure I can work things in.)_


	5. Apprehensions

Chapter 5 – Apprehensions

Thor and Tony entered a great hall, empty but a man standing in the middle. The man carried a short curved sword balancing on his left foot, holding his right foot out in the air. As Tony was about to let the man know he was not alone anymore, the man turned swiftly on his foot, swinging his sword around like it was part of his body. It was almost a dance, but Thor knew better than that. Every movement was intent on hurt and kill, should there have been people to hurt and kill.

"Vali, honestly, you show off." Tony said smirking, noticing his newest guard was quite impressed with his masters of arms. Vali said nothing, but bowed. When he straightened his back, he looked at Thor. He took in Thor's body, but lingered his stare on his eyes the longest.

"So ehm… This is Thor, he will be joining my personal guard, father's orders and all that." Tony said, uncomfortable with the long silence. "I would like to ask you to train him, if you can?"

"No." Vali said.

Both Thor and Tony stared at him with their mouths open. Thor was shocked. So ok, this man was a true genius in swordsmanship, but really to decline to train him before he had even seen what Thor was capable off… How rude.

"I'm sorry, I must not have heard you correctly, you've taken on every man I've thrown on you and now you decline? Have you seen this man's arms? He would be great, he wou.." But Vali cut him, the prince, short.

"He cannot kill."

"What?" Tony asked, not sure what Vali meant.

"He cannot kill. His style in fighting is different then mine. Every man you've, as you said, thrown at me was blank, a clean slate. Clean slates are easy to write on, but this man has a full slate. He can already fight, it's a different style to mine. My style is intent to end every battle with death, we rarely fight till blood is drawn, and even rarer for show. This man" and he points to Thor. "fights like the man of the north, where they'd fight to protect. This makes him a perfect guard, as he'd throw his body willingly between you and your assailant, whereas I would rather kill the man going after you, forgetting possible other assaillants. You've found a great guard." Vali looked at Tony now. "Plus he can't kill, I saw it in his eyes. This man cherishes life more then anything else, he's seen death, he's seen hurt, he will avoid fighting if possible. Which makes him an admirable human being." He sighs. "I will not taint him with my fighting style, which, as I've pointed out, is intent to kill someone."

Thor is not really sure how to react to that. Was that a compliment?

"Okay, wow, did not see that coming…" Tony said. "Would you at least try and find someone who can establish his strength, because, yeah Thor looks strong and I know he is, but father needs more than just that."

"I will battle him, with wooden swords, and give word to your father afterwards. IF he can last longer than the last man you matched against me." Vali said. He then walked to the far wall, placed his short sword against the wall, and grabbed two wooden swords laying on the floor.

"Thor would you be so kind to show me your skill?" Vali asked, handing Thor one of the swords. Thor nodded his head. He would love to show this man what he had been taught when he was a little kid. While Loki was being tutored by their mother, his father demanded his elder son to know how to protect himself. Living in the North meant people from across the border could always come and try and take the lands. Odin had hired the best tutors to teach Thor and he had been quick to pick up the style of his tutors.

Vali paced back a few steps, turned to Thor and inclined his head. As Thor did the same, the man rushed at him at a speed Thor knew he could never match. But speed wasn't everything, he would just have to endure until he could find an opening.

As Vali tried to place several blows on Thor's body, which Thor was able to dodge, Thor moved his eyes over Vali, trying to find an opening. It took maybe a minute or two, but Vali's blows already lost their strength and speed. Some of them had scratched right past Thor, and would these be real swords, several shallow cuts would've covered Thor by now. In one quick and powerful blow, Thor held his sword in one hand and as he blocked and pushed away the hands and sword aimed at him with his one free hand, he twisted around Vali, holding his sword high giving Vali a light blow with the flat side of the sword.

"Very well indeed." Vali said, chuckling. "You would have managed to knock me out, if you had wanted, even with the wooden sword. That would've given me an impressive headache for a week, I thank you. I do hope though, that when someone assaults you with actual ill intent, you put enough force behind it to knock them out? And if someone goes for the prince… I hope you'll twist that sword just a bit and spare them from the torture they'll get in prison… But like I said, I don't think you have it in you." Vali shook his head. "In all my life I've never been bested with wooden swords. All men Tony had matched against me left this hall with bloodied noses, a few splinters maybe, but never victorious. I would like to rematch you some time, but till then I have to inform your father "and he turned to Tony "that his son has a formidable new guard." And he left the hall.

"Oh. My. Ra." Tony chuckled, patting Thor on the shoulder. "That… was amazing!" He grinned a toothy smile. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Thor shrugged. "My father had tutors teach me, said it was every man's duty to protect those he loved. Where we used to live… there were many attacks on our village, so my father wanted me to be prepared."

"So that's why you're so protective of your little brother?" Tony asked, but didn't wait for the answer as Thor gave him a sharp look. "Come, let's celebrate and drink!" And he steered Thor outside, under loud protests of 'already? It's still early!' and 'you think that's wise?'

ooOOoo

Back in Abydos a dark man, alone, on a horse had just discovered multiple things. First off all, the hurt Thor and Loki used to share was empty. Loki was sorely missed by the local baker, who wished to know how the little fellow fared as well. But the man had been able to tell him Loki had left, to where, he did not know. A woman he'd normally avoid told him he was on his way to Thebes, to find his brother, in return of a copper coin. Rhodey dropped his shoulders. A man with almost no food or drinks leaving for Thebes…. On foot. He had not seen anyone that fitted Loki's description on his way here, and with the blistering sun… He was almost sure Loki would either be dead, or near dead in the next city, trying to scramble for food.

Rhodey asked the baker to tell Loki, should he return, that his brother is well in Thebes, and that he was going to return in a month to pick him up.

On his way back he constantly looked around him for signs of the man, despair growing with every hour. How was he going to tell Thor that his brother was most likely dead, caused by Thor's departure? It was because he was looking around him so well that he notices his assailant just in time to dodge the arrow aimed at his head.

"Whew! Almost had ya!" The man shouted. "Give me a break, I never miss, it must be because it's two days since I last had something to eat. Now be a good man and give me your food, drinks and money, maybe even your horse, and I'll let you live!"

"The notorious Hawkeye… what poor sod did you steal last from? A poor rich salesman perhaps, defenseless? Or maybe a woman… you always tend to pick on the ones not able to defend them! Why then I ask did you pick on me this time?" Rhodey countered, unsheathing his short sword.

"Just because you have a sword doesn't mean you're dangerous. You lot at the palace think themselves so high with your washed clothing and pretty swords, but it's not going to save you from an arrow between your eyes. And it was a poor bastard who was going to die in the desert anyway, he didn't had enough food to even make it to Thebes and all he had to trade was his pretty eyes, but that won't do you good in the desert now does it?" Hawkeye, or to his friends Bhar-Thon, except he didn't had friends, grinned.

"Sorry, did you say 'pretty eyes'?" Rhodey asked.

"What? You're looking for pretty face with emeralds? It was a dude! Though that never stopped you palace-folk before, now did it?" Hawkeye sneered.

"I'm merely looking for him as a request." Rhodey answered. "Now then, if you want to earn yourselves some honest money, and avoid a fight, you'll show me where that was and who knows I may get you something to eat and drink something as well."

"That's a pretty good offer you have there. I'm not sure I could fight you, on an empty stomach. Plus it's not that far from here…" Hawkeye thought it over. He actually didn't enjoy fighting, but it was all he was good at and he had to get his food from somewhere. "You have yourself a deal, no follow me." And he turned his horse as Rhodey followed him. Rhodey wasn't stupid though and he kept a constant eye on the notorious thief. He knew the man wasn't known to kill his victims, so he figured he could at least try and get results without bloodshed.

Bhar-Thon figured, after he showed the man where he had last seen the raven-haired man, he might as well follow Rhodey a little further, he needed to trade his coins for beer in Thebes anyway. And in the desert it was known it was best to travel in pairs unless you wanted to die solo. Rhodey didn't mind, Hawkeye had by then packed his bow on the back of his horse, though the constant lingering of his hand on his chest insinuated a dagger for emergencies was present. When they stopped for a little rest later, Rhodey found horsetracks, and a lot of moved sand. Something had been going down here, but he wasn't sure what. He did find something remarkable though. Hidden in the plants near was a neatly, but old, folded papyrus. He looked at the names written on the outside in elaborate handwriting and saw it was Thor's… and Loki's. There was no mistake. Loki had been here, but seeing the sand, the horsetracks. This might have been a group of robbers, or maybe some wilde horses ran him over. No sign of blood or bodies in the immediate area was found though, so Rhodey decided either Loki made it, or he had been taken by the robbers.

Hawkeye told him he was going on further alone, as he couldn't been seen with a palace guard, he had a reputation to think off. Rhodey was fine with that and without further delay headed to the palace.

ooOOoo

In the palace garden Tony was getting stupidly drunk, while this time, Thor remained as sober as possible. He would not celebrate anything anymore until he had word on his brother. He had tried to pry the glass out of Tony's hand as he was starting to act as drunk as he must've been.

"Tony, please, it's starting to get embarrassing.." Thor tried.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" a loud, demanding voice asked.

When both Thor and Tony looked up, he saw the pharaoh standing there with two guards around him. "I came to congratulate you on your new able guard, and here you are, getting drunk while being familiar with him as if he's equal to you." He yelled at Tony.

Before Tony could answer anything, he turned to Thor. "And you! How dare you not bow in my presence, you call your prince 'Tony' which is both demeaning and disrecpectful. From now on you will not talk to your prince, unless it's absolutely necessary and when you do you'll address him as 'your highness'. You will keep a good distance from him, far enough to not hinder my son, close enough to oversee him. Understood?"

Thor bowed his head. "Yes your highness." No point arguing, he was the pharaoh after all. He stepped to the wall, looking at nothing in particular, keeping his head up high.

"Tony, you ought to spend your time with the courtesans I send you. They are from high families, each and every one of them groomed to be an excellent wife, should you wish them to be so." The pharaoh shook his head, disappointed. "If you know what's best for him" and he pointed to Thor. "you will not talk to him unless necessary, talk to the girls instead." And the man, the insufferable harsh man, left leaving a grumpy Tony behind. He looked at Thor, who dodged his stare by looking to the far end of the garden, and sighed. With guards around every corner, some of them placed by his father to keep an eye on him, it would be impossible to interact with Thor now, without getting the tall blonde man into trouble. The blonde man winked though and Tony grinned. Yes he indeed liked his new friend.

Unknown to Tony, Thor would suffer a punishment in the shape of a whipping later that night, at order of the pharaoh, for that one insolent wink he thought would go unnoticed by the other guards. As he lay on his bed later that night, with his back covered in cuts and bruises, Rhodey entered his room. The sight told him all he had to know, as his back was covered in small little scars as well.

"I see Tony got you in harm's way already…" he sighed. "More bad news I'm afraid. Your brother tried and followed you. He made it pretty far, but either he got taken by robber, or he's dead. He didn't get to Thebes though… the city guard would've remembered someone with eyes as his, as you and the man that did see him claim he owns. I'm sorry." And he left, leaving a healing balm next to the bed.

It was only later that he remembered he had the papyrus, placing it on his own desk, thinking he would have to give it later, when Thor was up again.

_A/N Wow, and entire chapter without actual Loki… and he really is a main character… Hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless._


	6. Plan Alterations

**Chapter 6 - Plan Alterations.**

_A/N – Let me start by telling you guys how sorry I am I haven't updated in so long, I have my reasons (they'll be at the end of this chapter) but here you go, another chapter, with the intent to update again this weekend!_

Tony woke up with a massive headache only to have it worsen when his friend, Rhodey entered his chambers not even trying to be silent about it.

"Rhodey, it's too early to go stomping about someone else's room!" He whined as his friend entered his room.

"I'm not stomping and it's not early!" Rhodey countered. Sometimes his prince brought out the worse in him, for example when his prince was having a hangover, throwing a tantrum. "It's past midday, the Pharaoh was upset you weren't there to join in the meal, he had the three lovely ladies to accompany you as well."

"Well I don't care about him and his ladies. I'll pick whatever Queen I think is suitable for me on my own accord. No female is able to resist my good looks and charming nature." Tony whined.

"No female is able to resist the fact you're the sole crown prince, you mean?" Rhodey grinned.

"I'm sure that helps, but it's mostly my looks and good nature." Tony nearly pouted.

"Regardless, don't put the Pharaoh in a fouler mood then necessary, I saw the results on Thor yesterday and I don't want t.."

"Results on Thor?" Tony asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Thor's whipping went on behind your back then? Why am I not surprised. I'm pretty sure the High Priest had a hand in that. He has spies everywhere." Rhodey didn't really trust the High Priest. It was known that the man had ambitions for the throne himself. It would only take this long before he'd try something. For some reason Tony and his dad had an immense amount of trust in the man. As it was, whenever they were around he'd sugar up his act, but his jealous glances when he thought no one was looking didn't slip unnoticed past Rhodey and Pepper. Pepper would jokingly say 'we're all beneath him and unworthy of his attention and because of that he sometimes forgets we're there' but Rhodey was pretty sure that was true.

"I'm sure Obediah meant no harm, he never does, Rhodey." Tony countered, though a little sullen now he had learned of Thor's fate. "I'm sure he told my father with only my best interest in mind."

"Tony" Rhodey groaned. "Someone got whipped for being friendly with you, I highly doubt Obediah had anyone's but his own interest in mind."

"Enough, Rhodey, I wish you'd stop talking about that. Where did you come for anyway?" Tony was out of patience and Rhodey knew when he had to stop. Sighing he grabbed for the papyrus and left it on Tony's bed. "I have duties in town for the remained of the week; I was hoping you could give this to Thor."

"Sure, what is it?" Tony said grabbing the papyrus from the sheets. "Can Thor read?"

"I'm not sure, but I doubt it, seeing as he lived in the slumps" Rhodey answered "but it's addressed to him and his little brother… I think, I can't properly read either, remember."

"Ok, right, so I'll read it and then give it to Thor? Tell him what it's about?" Sometimes Rhodey wondered how the genius prince, that sometimes in his spare time created wonderful designs for flood-doors and tools, could not grasp something as simple as this.

"No you hand it to him, since it's addressed to him and his brother." He sighed.

"Okay, so I take it the little brother has now a spot in Thebes, where he can live his remaining life in peace?" Tony asked, pacing around the room with the papyrus and a fresh loincloth.

"No." Rhodey looked down. "He's either dead or something must've happened, he made it pretty close to Thebes but this tracks stopped there, leaving only this note. He must have been carrying it with him."

"Oh…" That certainly put a damper on things for Thor, even on Tony. "I see…"

"I'll leave you to get changed then?" Rhodey asked and Tony confirmed with a nod.

Rhodey sighed once more as he left Tony in his chambers to get changed. The prince simply refused fussing ladies to help him get dressed most days. Especially when he had a hangover. 'they simply give me more headaches' is what he would say if Rhodey asked if he had to send in servants. So Rhodey simply stopped asking.

He was to guard a temple for nearly a week, on request of Obediah, the High Priest himself. The man knew how close they were together and how much Rhodey didn't like the man. Ample reasons to get Rhodey away from Tony as much as possible.

ooOOoo

Loki was wandering around the house Stieth had welcomed him in. He had helped him feed the horses, filled the water basins and even groomed some of them. Later today they'd go into Thebes to try and sell some of them, as well as picking new young horses to grow them in respectable steeds. Loki had asked Stieth if he could wander around for an hour or so to see Thebes once they had reached the market. Stieth, the amiable man he was, had agreed. "A man has to see Thebes at least once in their life. Be sure to check the fishmarket as well, Peg-Hee has asked to bring back fish, so maybe you could see about that as well. Oh and the palace, stay clear of the guards, but it's a sight to behold for sure!" he had said. And that's exactly where Loki would go; to the palace to see if he could find his brother.

So when Buk-Hee grabbed him by his hand to drag him outside to go with him and his father to the city, he let himself be dragged, smile plastered on his face. This was as close to a family he had ever been since the incident in Tanis and he'd be lying if he didn't enjoy it.

"Are you ready?" The Captain asked him when he saw his son and new employee slash live-in walk out of their house. "It can be quite hectic!"

"I'm sure I can handle it, I'm used to quite an hectic life!" Loki answered, thinking about the slums.

"Yeah, but in Thebes, things are bigger, and everywhere people are trying to cheat you, steal from you or murder you just because you look at them the wrong way. Since you've never been to Thebes before I thought I'd warn you." Stieth smiled then motioned them to move.

When everything was settled for sale, Stieth was pretty soon engaged in discussions and arguments with fellow horse breeders, each of them claiming to be the best, breeding solely pure Arabian horses. Loki could tell lies from a mile, and he lost count of them in the few minutes he lingered. There seemed to be one other slightly honest breeder and he told Stieth, who nodded and went to talk to the man wishing Loki the best of the luck in town.

Buk-Hee asked if he could tag along, but Stieth told his son to stick with him. He may be naïve, but he wasn't going to send his only son with a stranger he just met.

Loki was glad, as much as he liked Buk-Hee, he really didn't need any distractions. So armed with a few coins to get fish, a healthy dose of adventure and a vast determination, he went and searched for the palace. Or rather an entrance to it, since the palace could not be missed.

On his way he looked around, and saw so many wonderous things he had never seen before. HE saw fruits and vegetables he had never heard of before. He saw people of so many nationalities, rich and poor. Rich officials from other countries fanned and carried by either Egyptian slaves or people from their own country. Poor begging souls as well, people that had tried their luck in Thebes, but ran out of luck. Soon they had to either start stealing, murdering or sell themselves as a slave.

He soon found what seemed to be a side entrance to the palace and he walked up the stairs to the massive wooden doors, raising his hood slightly.

"Woman, whatever qualities you have, the Pharaoh, the prince or the High Priest aren't interested. So take yourself and your pretty eyes somewhere else, before my friend here may take interest in them." One of the guards at the door said, pointing to another guard standing on the other side of the gate.

"Excuse me?" Loki asked, flabbergasted.

"Hahahahaha, it's a boy, Paia!" the second guard said, clearly amused about his colleague's mistake. "Though I'll admit he does look feminine, with those thin pale arms of his." He walked forward and grabbed Loki's jaw with his hand. "And with eyes like that you may almost forget he's a boy… Molok likes that…" Paia, the first guard huffed. "Molok, no distractions till after your shift, remember that! Before Obediah has your head for disobedience."

Loki really wanted to get away from Paia and Molok, but he had no answers.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I was wondering if you know about my brother Thor?" Loki asked, his voice soft. He was slightly intimidated by the two.

"Sorry? Thor? Never heard such a weird name before, so I'm pretty sure I'd remember it." Paia said. Loki doubted the man had the capability to remember anything.

"Besides we're not your personal search unit, now shoo, before I kick you off the stairs." Molok said, obviously annoyed about being denied his pleasures.

Before Loki could ask another thing the both of them grabbed for their swords. He decided he'd have to find out another way, talking to these morons wasn't going to result in anything.

When he nearly reached the bottom of the stairs, looking for another gate, he bumped into two persons. "You vile creature, watch where you're going!" The biggest of the two said. The other man had a dagger ready in his hand though he did not speak. He was wearing a big golden ring with a stone set in it, something that looked off on the otherwise poorly dressed man.

"My apologies… " Loki murmured.

"I should have him gut you, for your insolence." The biggest man said. "But he has to use his skills elsewhere…" he grinned. "Next time you see me approach, you may remember to bow before your High Priest." The man looked down on him once more, noticing his eyes.

"Why… Such pretty eyes. Hrmmm Maybe you could redeem yourself in my private chambers?" The man grabbed Loki's wrist. The shorter man whispered something in the taller man's ears.

"Hrmm, yes, I suppose that will have to wait…" He let go of Loki. "Maybe next time.." He gave Loki a toothy grin. It was quite clear what the man had wanted, just as the guard had. Loki was about to spit the man in the eye, when he remembered he had said he was the High Priest. Showing him any more disrespect would surely result in death penalty. And what good would that do Thor?

He bowed and walked off, as soon as he was out of sight of the two, he ran, as fast as his legs could have them. He nearly bumped into someone else, but this time he was able to stop just in time.

A crowd had formed around a group of people, some of them breathing fire, others mostly female, dancing in silks and sheer material. Loki was enchanted right away. His mother used to dance as well, and she had been magnificent. He had danced with her as kid, only to be dragged outside by his brother to learn how to fight. But Loki had not exhaled in fighting, not as much as his mother would praise his dancing. Male dancers were not uncommon, but still looked down upon, unless they were really good.

The man, obviously their group leader, now walked up to the middle. "We are the Fiery Djinns, we fulfill your deepest wishes and wildest dreams. Our group is made of people from different places. We ask for people that want to join in every town. So Thebes, do you have a talent among you? We'll be staying for a few months this time, so temporary talent is also welcome!" He held out a torch, blazing.

His eyes traveled the audience, lingering on a few young and pretty ladies near Loki. He held out his hand. "We'll entertain the prince on his birthday as well, in the palace, we're searching for suitable ladies and gentlemen to serve the food and drinks that accompany our act." As he was about to turn around and leave with the rest of his group. His eyes found Loki's. He lingered just a moment longer, before turning around.

That was it, Loki had enough. People would only ever look at his eyes, though this man's look was one of interest instead of the lust present in the eyes of the guard and the high priest. He pulled the hood of his cape further over his head, completely hiding his face in the shadow of his hood.

As he was about to turn around the corner, he felt a hand grab for his wrist. As a reflex he twisted it and used the momentum and his feet to tackle his assailant.

"By Osiris, I wasn't wrong about you!" Someone sounding half offended and half amused said from the ground. Curiously and less alert Loki dared looking at the person who had grabbed his wrist. It was the group leader that spoke earlier. His face turned from curiosity to loathing. The man had some nerve to come and follow him.

"What are you talking about?" he snarled.

"And a temper, so it would seem.." the man said pushing himself of the ground back up his feet. "I noticed your eyes… it's a shame to hide them!" he said grinning at Loki. Loki scowled even more at the blonde man, who was clean shaven except for a moustache, who looked at him with quite an interest.

"I'm fed up with people only ever noticing my eyes, it has gotten me in more trouble than they did me good!" Loki was about to turn around and walk off.

"Yeah, they're quite pretty, but what truly made me notice you, is you seem quite the acrobatic build. I may be wrong, but the way you just reacted… I think I'm right." He eyed Loki's legs, admiring the subtle muscles. "Have you danced before?" He asked out of the blue.

"When I was a kid…" Loki admitted. "I had lessons from my mother."

The guy smiled. "Why don't you visit us tomorrow, we're ride outside the city walls, quite noticeable, and show us what you're made of." The man turned around to walk away. "Unless you're not up to the challenge?"

One smirk, a challenge. Yes, there was no choice but to go and show this cocky man what he was made off. He'd have to ask the Captain if that was ok, though. Which reminded him he still had to go and buy fish. Which is what he did, before he rejoined the good man and his son, who boasted about their good sales that day. 'All thanks to you, Loki, you pointed out the right man! You're coming along every time we sell horses now! Come let's go back home and feast on Peg-Hee's delightful cooking!'

Loki smiled and threw his arms around Stieth's shoulders as the man placed his arms around Loki's, but as the man was babbling on amiably he turned his head to look at the palace once more.

'I'll come for you, Thor, I'll rescue you if I have to!' Loki thought as the palace disappeared behind the city walls.

**_A/N_**

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I found it hard to write, as I had some distractions._

_As for the reasons I couldn't update sooner. I have been in the UK for a week, and had such a wonderful time I wasn't able to write, at all! When I returned I learned my granddad had died… Which came as a great shock as well. And today something bizarre happened as I picked up my Captain America shield. (there was a gunfight where I sort of ended up being in as I walked back to the car with the shield. Nothing's wrong with me, but… I'm just shocked.) And there you have it! But I will update soon, I promise!_


	7. The past and present

**Chapter 7**

**A/N** _Sorry guys, I sort of hit a low after my grandpa's funeral, I only started to pick my hobbies back up yesterday. Not going to abandon this fic.I also noticed I switched between Bukhee's name every now and then, soon I'll fix that!_

When Stieth had said Peg-Hee was going to make a feast, he wasn't kidding. Loki learned of the good deal he had been able to strike with the man, which would set Stieth and his family at least for half a year. "And what's more, the man said he knew a guy inside the castle who he sells the palace horses to. He was willing to pass the man onto me whenever he was without horses. He seemed to appreciate a honest man just as much as I did." Stieth threw his arms around Loki who was startled by the sudden movement. To be honest this all came as a little weird to him. He had been in the slums for so long now, he forgot what it was to have actual friends. Sure you had some people you might trust every now and then, but never with your life. He was surprised at how at ease he felt at this little family.

"There we go!" Peg-Hee said as she placed the food on the table. Loki was not ashamed to admit he cheered with everyone else as they cut the juiciest meat he had all year of the beast. He enjoyed the food and almost imagined him in the palace as if he were a king.

"Now don't get used to this, we rarely eat like this!" Peg-Hee said, but it was more to her husband then to Loki

Stieth groaned.

"Absolutely not, you'd eat us poor if I'd let you!" Peg-Hee said, grinning as she said it.

After the food was gone, not a single crumb of bread, bit of meat or piece of fruit left, Buk-Hee was ushered to his bed by Peg-Hee, leaving Loki and the Captain alone.

Stieth sighed. "Ah, I wish my brother was here. Well we weren't actual brothers you know. We were orphand, we grew up together and played together… we even went into the army together when… when the northerners attacked." A sad frown settled on his face. "We weren't the same after… Bukhee made a mistake." A sad smile formed on his lips. "Though it's just as much my fault, as I was the captain of our group. That's why they call me captain…" He seemed to shake off his memories. "No use dwelling on the past now, let's drink!" But when he raised his cup, he noticed Loki was staring oddly at him, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" he asked Loki.

"When the Northerners attacked…" Loki repeated Stieth. "Do you mean those across the border attacking the delta?" He asked.

"Yes, we were stationed in the delta to fence off any attack by them, to keep everyone safe, why?" Stieth wasn't sure where this was going and it wasn't a subject he liked to talk about a lot.

"W-were you stationed in Tanis?" Loki asked.

"Yes, yes we were." Was the answer as Stieth frowned even further. "Did you live there? I thought you said you lived near Abydos?"

"It's where we moved after something happened in Tanis." Loki was now fidgeting with his fingers, not daring to look Stieth in the eye, he was afraid of what may be the truth of things.

"That day, we had been hunting a group of foreigners, they pretended to be familes, with children and all, but every village we followed them to, it turned out even the young kids were able to fight as demons, whole families had been slaughtered, the livestock taken, houses burnt down. As we came close to Tanis we finally found them. Bukhee and some of his men took off after two kids as they looked foreign as well. I'm not sure what happened but by the time I got there, Bukhee's horse had trampled a woman… you can't possible remember, you must have been…" Stieth's breath hitched. Not only did he just realize that on that day, the boy his brother had assumed a foreigner, he had assumed so because of his unusual eye colour. Green… emerald green. And it were those exact same eyes that were pouring tears now as they stared up to him.

"Oh Ra!" he murmured while standing up, the wooden bench where he had sat on falling over. "Oh… Oh Ra! It was you… and… that was your mother,… I did not know!" Stieth started to cry himself. All those years he had wanted to ask forgiveness to the man and kids. "I should've ordered Bukhee to stay, I should've stopped him, I should've … done something, I…" But a hand grabbed his.

"You did what you had to do. Bukhee… did what he had to do. His horse… may have gone wild, or maybe my mum would still live if she didn't put herself in front of me, but… It was not your fault!" Loki said, still crying.

"But… you must hate me now, and Bukhee… We're the reasons your mother died! All these years.. I wanted to ask for forgiveness and Isis showed you the way to us!" Stieth said.

"There's nothing to forgive…" Loki said, fear filling Stieth's eyes. He didn't want Loki to hate him now and leave. "As I said… it wasn't your fault, Bukhee, though rash didn't knew what was going on. And if you had not been there, we could all have been dead." Loki sighed, wiping the tears from his face. "I guess this was just meant to be. If there's anyone to be blamed, it was me… I should've stayed inside, not have Thor persuade me to go out and play with him. Thor looks perfectly normal. I'm… a monster, with my pale skin and green eyes. I can't blame your brother to think I was not Egyptian."

Stieth grabbed Loki by both shoulders.

"Listen Loki. You're not a monster. You are different and people are afraid of different. Well screw them, I think you're worth ten of them… no a thousand. Such a smart young man, and a talent to tell a lie from truth. Anything else I can add to that list?" Stieth smirked.

"Well… now you mention it. There's an entertainment group in town… they were looking for dancers… and it's a way for me to get into the palace." Loki said. He could not tell Stieth, but to learn of the history behind his mother's death relieved him. No one murdered her, there was no one to blame. Even if so, Bukhee had taken his own life, feeling guilty about what happened.

"You dance?" Peg-hee said. She had heard all and decided to stay out of it as long as necessary.

"I can dance, a little, yes." Loki answered. "My mother taught me."

"Well then, go on, show us something!" Peg-hee motioned Loki to move.

"I can't dance well without music, I'm afraid." Loki said, smiling. "And I'm tired, if you'll excuse me, I will go to bed. Is it ok, if I try for the dancing? It's important to me. I will do the chores you asked me to do, of course!"

"Yes, Loki, a thousand times yes! I think Isis meant you to find us, to save our Bukhee, to save me, I can finally rest now you've forgiven me!" Stieth said, before wishing Loki goodnight. Loki may not look like his brother, but as he walked outside to get a bit of fresh air, Stieth whispered to the sky. "Did you hear that, Bukhee?… we are forgiven, let the burden slide of your heart so Seth will grant you access to the afterlife."

ooOOoo

In the palace things weren't as peaceful either. In fact, one could say things were quite chaotic.

Everyone was screaming, or running, or telling people where to go and what to do. And Tony who had just gone to bed with a massive headache was starting to get fed up by it.

He hadn't seen Pepper and Thor all day, his only entertainment in his three concubines, who were, to put quite frankly, boring. Capital "B", Boring. All these girls were interested in was nails, hair, their clothes, his clothes, gossips… oh and tearing each other down, sometimes even literally, to gain his favor. Well, he couldn't stand either of them and he would make that quite clear in the morning with his father.

But not right now, he had feigned tiredness, as his headache of the ongoing chattering was growing, and went to bed early.

No rest for the wicked, apparently because mayhem was happening, right outside his room.

When he finally got up and walked out of his room, a servant's eyes grew big and the man turned around, running. "Wha-what?" Tony asked. Was it something he had done or said?

When he finally found a guard he asked him what was going on. The man had seemed extra alert.

"Don't tell me, someone broke in and stole father's crowns?" He grinned, but the deadseriousness of his guard sort of put him out of the mood. "What's going on?"

"It's your father, your highness." The guard murmured, his eyes still looking around him. "It's best if you go back your chambers and stay there, I will follow you and guard your room." The man pushed Tony back in the direction he had come from. "What do you mean, my father?" Tony demanded while twirling around, facing the guard. Had he seen this man before in his chambers? Not that he could remember. Before anyone could say anything, the man raised his sword and aimed it at Tony. "Your father is dead, just as you will be, _prince_" The last word was spat as Tony rolled his body out of harm's way and made a run from the man. The man with the sword was equally fast and Tony was cursing his bad endurance and lack of sword at the moment. He felt the blade go over his head as he ducked, but the momentum made him tumble and he groaned as he hit the wall. He was on the side of his palace garden, looking out over the flowers that started to grow. He would die by some tall, tan and bald man, no one would know how he died. He would not whine or bed, he would die proud and brave, so he can look Horus in the eye.

"Finally stopped running? Good! I haven't got all night, you know?" The man smirked, he lacked some teeth.

"Good, nor do I!" The man yelped in surprise as a fist hit the side of his head as Thor spoke his words. Thor was in a bad shape. He clearly had been fighting multiple people, and cuts and bruises covered his body, not to mention the gashes from his whipping had opened again. He picked up the sword from the assassin.

"Thor…" Tony whispered. He had never been so happy to see anyone.

But before anything else could be said, a whole bunch of guards threw themselves on Thor.

"W-what?! NO!" Tony yelled trying to help one of his only friends.

"Anthonakton…" a voice said. "You live…" was that disappointment? "And we came here just in time, I see!" Obediah, his highpriest followed by even more guards. "This man was about to kill you, after he killed that guard?" He asked Tony.

"No, no he punched that man, then grabbed his sword… he… he saved me!" Tony said. "Again.." He looked at Thor whose face looked defeated down there on the ground. "Please let him go!"

"I cannot… I have reasons to believe he's in a conspiracy to kill you and your father." Obediah hung his head. "I'm afraid they succeeded half of it."

"My father…?" Tony asked, momentarily forgetting Thor.

"Dead! Murdered! By him and his associaties!" Obediah turned a finger to Thor, who was still struggling against the guards.

"No this is not true, I don't know what you speak off!" Thor shouted.

"Silence! Would you claim me a liar! We found evidence, in your room,… And in that of Peppers! Plans, bribes, everything!" Obediah looked menacing at Thor. "Take him away, lock him up!"

"Pepper?" Tony whispered. "No this must be a mistake, I-I can't believe it, I-I can't…" And Tony slumped down and fainted of the shock. Obediah ordered three of his guards to return Tony to his room. "You won't mind if I join those three, do you? I think our Prince needs every protection he can have!" someone behind him said.

Vali came from the shadows and Obediah looked annoyed at his presence. "I guess so."

They both stared at each other, both men promising the other they'll get what they earn.

And in that night the Pharaoh died, Thebes, or at least those who were awake, started mourning, those who deal with the last rites were risen from their beds to start working… the Pharaoh had lived a long life, and his pyramid had been ready for over ten years now. And the prince was guarded by at least one loyal guard, his most loyal guard was locked up in the dungeons, his best friend in the cell next to Thor and Rhodey was not allowed to leave his post.

**A/N** _So another chapter is done! Hope you guys like it. I'm so sorry for being slow, but I'm eager to write more, and soon, so I may just write another chapter tomorrow! ^_^_


	8. Regret

_Chapter 8_

Loki woke up in his own room. How he had gotten there was beyond him, the combination of alcohol and the emotional stress that had left his body after countless of years had fatigued. He may have passed out and that thought had his cheeks flush. Some sort of guest he was, passing out, letting his hosts drag him to bed. He was sure to apologize profoundly next opportunity.

When he got out of his room he stumbled upon Bukhee, who told him his parents were out in the field of the neighbors, to discuss recent developments.

"What developments?" Loki asked his youngest new friend.

"The Pharaoh died last night, murdered." Bukhee frowned. "Apparently a plot by some servants, who planned to kill the prince as well." Loki couldn't care less what happened to the Pharaoh and the prince; he was more worried about Thor being trapped in such a snake's nest. "The kid next door said they were going to bury those servants alive as punishment." Bukhee continued, disgusted by the mere idea. "That scares me." Loki rested his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Bukhee, in this world things happen, and yes, sometimes they're scary. But you seem like a brave young lad, who will face any monster or danger he comes upon, am I right?"

Bukhee gave Loki a toothy grin. "Yes!" then his face changed, as if he remembered something. "Ah I did your chores, so you can go to the dance group! I wish I could see, but I'm not allowed to go. Not sure if the group will stay since with the funeral and all it will take a while before anything's celebrated with dances!" Loki nodded, aware of this fact. He would have to try regardless.

"Just one way to find out, right?" Loki said, pinching the boy's cheek.

"Argh! Don't do that!" And Bukhee ran off to continue doing what he was doing before.

Loki got into Thebes without trouble. The guards were very wary on who entered and what their business was, but they remembered him from the day before so they let him in. "If you have no business involving the funeral, we suggest you leave again soon as well, and not get in the way of those who do." Were the words hurled at him as the guard turned around to inspect the next person that wanted to get in.

Loki went straight to the palace to find out as much as he could about what happened the night before, finding the same guards at the door as the day before.

He came up with a lie that would surely help him further.

"The names of the murderers be damned, we intend to slander them further outside the city walls, can you tell me who is responsible for this crime?" He asked Paia.

"Not entirely sure about the names, but it was that newcomer and… you'll never guess, one of the girls from the kitchen. Many believed she was in love with the Prince! That newcomer was trouble, I saw that the moment he stepped foot in the castle. Once a slum-dweller, always a slum-dweller." And he spat. "Big and buff is what he was, took four man to take his blonde ass down, so I heard. "

Loki's heart sank. Big, buff, blonde, new to the castle…. Oh Thor was have you done?

"T-thank you…" Loki said as he turned around to walk away.

"Hey, not like that, over here you pay for services. I gave you information, my price is one kiss!" Paia grasped Loki's wrist, who felt down due to the sudden force he was grabbed. His knees scraped against the stairs he was standing on.

"Unhand that man, right now, or do you want me to tell the highpriest about how this lack of obedience may have caused the death of our beloved Pharaoh?" A voice behind Loki offered. It was so full of authority that Paia let go of Loki's wrist before he realized what he was doing.

The man helped Loki on his feet and down the stairs.

"Who are you, to ask names?" The man asked Loki. And though Loki was wary to give information he owed this man.

"I'm afraid my _brother_ may have worked himself into some trouble, I wanted to know if he was ok, but now it turned out that he supposedly killed someone… He couldn't... He wouldn't..." Loki hung his head.

"Telling people you're the brother of a supposed criminal isn't going to help you get any far, you know?" the man said, and Loki looked up alarmed. "It's a good thing I'm not shallow minded, nor convinced of Thor's involvement of this crime. In fact, I'm pretty sure that if he wasn't there, our Prince would be dead…" He grabbed Loki by the shoulder. "Come, let us speak elsewhere. There are eyes and ears everywhere. Most would see to it we'll be dead by dawn if they found out what we know!"

After what seemed like half an hour walking through a maze of alleys and streets they stopped at a humble looking building. When the man invited him, he walked in after him after eyeing the immediate surroundings carefully. Once they had entered and sat down on soft pillows in an array of colours, a woman immediately came to hand them both a drink. Loki accepted it and thanked her for it though he would not drink from it. The man opposite of him drank the cup in one go, but eyed Loki as he did, as if approving of Loki's slight mistrust of him. Once Loki figured that the drink was safe, he carefully took one sip.

"My name is Vali, and I had the pleasure to meet your brother. A honest, good and loyal man. And strong. I know he's not responsible for the Pharaoh's death. Because I know who is. Sadly there is no proof, the Highpriest made sure of that. He's a clever man. A dangerous one as well." He looked at Loki who took this information in.

"I've met him… the Highpriest… he wanted… he wanted to have me…" He swallowed. "there was a man with him, bald, donning a big ring, though he looked poorly dressed otherwise."

"Ah, that is helpful! You have seen him walk around with the actual assassin. But no matter what we say, it will not convince anyone. Tony does not know you and he trusts no one right now."

"Tony?" Loki asked.

"The Prince" Vali explained. "Regardless I will tell him in private when I can. See what he'll do with that information."

Loki and Vali discussed further. For almost an hour. Because besides plotting to downfall of the treacherous Obediah, Vali actually met Thor, seen him alive, knew what was going on inside the walls. When Vali led him to the door he asked Loki to be wary of who asks him what and have no opinion on anything, regardless of who asks him, unless it's Vali, in private. Loki nods and wished the man farewell. Nest full of snakes indeed.

ooOOoo

Tony woke up after two days, with a massive headache, and grief taking over the minute he opened his eyes. Not for his father who barely loved him, but for the fact he could truly not believe anyone. One minute he was laughing with Pepper and Thor and the next they stabbed him in the back. Thor he could understand, it was his fault the man had been torn out of his life to serve him for the remainder of it. But Pepper? They go way back. And where would she get the strength to do something like this. The mere thought of stepping on an insect scared her, Tony knew. Or had it all been a façade? And then there was Obediah, was he to be trusted? He didn't knew anymore. Literally all the people around him could be out to kill him. Not for the first time in his life he wished he could just leave the palace and leave it all behind him.

He would not survive a week and he knew it. He was so used to not have to do anything himself, and though he did quite a lot himself. When there was no one to serve him food every few hours and he'd had to hunt for it himself he'd fail and die. Besides there was no Thor to save him from the crocodiles.

And that's where it hit him. Why would Thor save his live only to take it again later? It made no sense. Unless he anticipated he'd take it together with his father? And how could he take his father's life. He had been contained to Tony's quarters. So either he was not guilty at all, or he was in this with quite a bigger group of people.

He decided to ponder a little longer on this all, headache or no.

ooOOoo

Loki exited Thebes and headed for the group of entertainers. He feared they would have left, as usually entertainers had nothing to look for at funerals, but they were still there.

"Nowhere to go…" One of them said as he saw Loki's curious eyes travel over the few sitting outside the tents and deducted what Loki was thinking. "Are you here for the audition?" The man asked.

"Yes, if you're still taking that is?" Loki answered.

"He said you'd be here." The man answered. He extended his hand. "Name's Phileas Colosson. I'm a Greek, in case you were wondering." Loki took his hand and shook it. "Loki" he answered.

"Fury figured you couldn't resist." Phileas said.

"Where is he from, anyway?"Loki asked. He had noticed the darker skin colour on the man yesterday, but had made no comment, so many people in Egypt were travelers from the countries south of Egypt. With the Greek Phileas he wondered how many more foreigners there were in this group.

"No one knows, and no one ever asks. So you better don't ask." Phileas said, smirking. "Not to worry though, he won't kill you! He knows when to appreciate a nice pair of athletic legs."

"Hrm, yes, I do, don't I?" Fury said as he came out of the tent. "Nice seeing you again, Loki wasn't it?" Fury asked, but it was clear he had heard all. "Well show us what you got?" And he motioned Loki to come inside. And he saw something he had never seen before. Someone with fiery red hair was dancing with a veil on the music played by some of the musicians in the tent.

"This is Natakhta, quite a rare find, run away from her former kinsman, not exactly sure why, but we tend not to ask about the skeletons in our closet." Fury said nodding at the woman dancing in approval. "I would like you to dance as she can, if you can."

Loki gulped. He was quite good, as people used to say, but not this good! "I haven't danced in years, I have no clue where to begin!"

"Let's start at the beginning." A timid voice said, only half a minute later Loki realized came from Natakhta.

She grabbed his hand and gave him the veil. "Follow my moves." And Natakhta danced, and Loki danced and at one point Loki forgot the music, the tent, the people looking at them, the troubles outside the tent, even for a moment he forgot Thor. When the music stopped, Loki woke up as if from a dream. He looked at Phileas and Fury who were still speechless. Natakhta grinned.

When there was still no words coming out of anyone's mouth Loki's heart sunk. They were not impressed for sure.

Phileas sighed. "Oh for the love of Ra, Fury, tell the man how you were mesmerized and want him to join us? Or do you need me to tell him?"

Natakhta grinned, Fury nodded.

"Welcome to the group, Loki." Fury said, grinning. "Stay as long with us as you want. Natakhta, you have your partner, teach him!"

Loki couldn't believe it, he thought he butchered the dance, but he actually hadn't. He had never seen anyone dance as Natakhta before and it had made him feel as if he could fly. "Thank you!" Loki eventually said. "I would love to join, but I have friends here who I wish to help if possible!"

"Yes of course, it would be a shame to leave you behind when we continue though… it won't be soon though, with the funeral there won't be anyone welcoming us." Fury said. "But we can train and practice for when people do want to have a magnificent show. Please come and practice whenever you can."

Loki promised to do that. One step closer to getting inside the palace. If only Thor won't be killed before that. That would prove to be the bigger problem.

ooOOoo

Thor was broken, tired and he felt betrayed. One moment he had saved Tony, again, and next he knew he was imprisoned as a criminal, accused of killing the Pharaoh, planning to kill Tony, together with Pepper. No one would listen to him, everyone was so sure they had done it.

What was his motive? None, Thor would never dream to kill anyone.

Next to him Pepper was sobbing hysterically. She must be even more broken, being blamed of doing someone while she had given everything for Tony all these years. More then once she would ask Thor what would happen to the both of them. Sometimes she would ask if Thor did kill the Pharaoh, after which Thor would frown, as the idea was absurd. Pepper knew, and she would feel guilty after asking him.

While she was crying Thor was planning on taking the blame, if only to save Pepper from a horrible destiny. But he wasn't sure yet if it would help. He said nothing, to anyone, as he felt betrayed and wasn't sure who he could trust anymore. Surely Tony must have seen him help him against that man who had tried to kill him? Surely he didn't believe what Obediah had said. Pepper and Rhodey had warned him, he was trouble. Or Tony wanted someone to take the blame and he had staged it himse... no he mustn't believe that.

The more Thor thought about it, the more he suspected the man to be the guilty one behind this all. After all who would benefit from removing the Pharaoh and his son from the palace? Obediah would easily take over.

So he remained silent, waiting to see what would happen. He hoped someone would find the truth, as he remained chained to a wall. Obediah had not visited him yet and Thor knew it would only take days, maybe even hours before the High Priest would try and get rid of him.

'Oh Loki, what have I got upon myself now?' Thor sighed.

_A/N Short chapter is short, not dead yet, just very sorry!_


	9. Fiery fixes

Chapter 9

A/N So life is busy (work, conventions, commissions, hospitals) not that it should be in the way, but I need to have a flow to work on a chapter, I can't start on one, stop and then continue. So I need an hour or two to actually write. Excuses, excuses, I hope it doesn't make a difference and you guys like it nonetheless.

"Yes, just like that!" Natakhta had never been more enthusiastic with a new partner. The new guy was both elegant in his movement, but also quite a sight to behold when he was still. She had ideas for duo dances, but no one was ever a good match. And what was more was his eyes. His eyes were even brighter green, almost unnatural so, brighter than hers. What made her spectacular was her fiery red hair. Like flames they framed her petite face. And flames was what their act was going to be. If she was the flame that burned, Loki would be the scorned skin the flames left. The past week every night he'd practice with her for as long as was necessary before he had to return. Where to, she wasn't sure.

Loki on the other hand felt his chest swell every time Natakhta would say something to encourage him, praise him even. He had never enjoyed something as much as he did dancing right now. He knew this was all for a higher purpose; freeing Thor. But if all was said and done, he might actually stay with the group. Thor would be a great addition, it was not beyond Loki to realize Thor was quite the looker. It was that Thor had no time to look upon the maids (if they actually were maidens, probably not.) in the slums because he had been too tired from working. Surely Thor could help by being a strongman or maybe even handing out drinks and the likes. If Fury was serious about keeping Loki, Thor was going to have to stay as well.

Speaking of Fury, he would, rarely, watch both him and Natakhta practice, nod in approval and leave without saying a thing. After a few nights practice he gave Loki three coins. Not much, but it would allow Loki to buy new simple clothes or something like that. "I can see you're serious, so I want to let you know so am I. Buy yourself something nice, if anything, even if you'll never dance for a show, you're good practice for Natakhta." And he left before Loki could thank him.

"Yes, yes just like that." Natakhta was grinning while a particular hard move worked out as planned. As she'd bend over backwards, Loki flipped over her showing no fear or hesitation. As he did he held the torch he was holding to his lips so when he stood firm on the ground, he let a giant flame bellow over the audience.

"I sure hope you don't intend to burn the Pharaoh…" Phileas Colosson joked as he walked toward the two. Sweat was dripping of both their foreheads as Loki held a hand out to Natakhta to help her up. "Can't do that, he's already dead…" She said.

"Yeah funny thing about those pharaohs… As soon as one dies, a new one is placed on the throne. In this case his son, Antonankhamon." Loki had hardly paid attention to the throne ascension. Instead he had kept a close eye on executions or anything the like. No such things had occurred, but Loki was still afraid to find his brother body one day maimed near the palace. Maybe the ascension of a new pharaoh would go hand in hand with the execution of the murdered of the previous ones. Besides the chores he had to do for Stieth, the dancing practice, there was also the matter of trying to find as much evidence as he could against Obediah. So far no such luck. Everyone who may know anything keeps their lips tightly together. Everybody fears the man. But he had not found a single person that did not loathe man as well. He sighs.

"When is he meant to ascend the throne, this new Pharaoh." Loki asks.

"In twelve days, with the full moon. The highpriest tried postponing for another full moon, but he would not have it. Smart man, I wouldn't give that rat more opportunities to steal the throne from underneath his royal bottom." Phileas said. That made Loki look up.

"What do you mean?" he dares to ask Colloson.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that man is up to no good." The greek says.

ooOOoo

"I'm a genius!" Tony says. He places the last seal on the papyrus. He just assured Thor and Pepper's survival, for at least another full moon. It demands more proof then Obediah has delivered so far; namely his word, which was based on hearsay from people who all mysteriously perished during the assault. Or nowhere to be found, which basically probably meant dead as well.

Vali, good old Vali, had only once come to Tony. He had told him he had found Thor's brother who would vouch for Thor's innocence and even more had seen a suspicious looking man entering one of the entrances close to Tony's quarters. After describing him they concluded it had been the man that had attacked Tony when Thor had saved him.

In fact that was more proof then Obediah had. He would be able to save his few friends he had. At times like these he really wished Rhodey wasn't somewhere completely different. But right now he would give the order to release Thor and Pepper. He called for Obediah.

ooOOoo

Thor groaned. He and Pepper were near starving as they haven't had anything to eat for days now and the water that was in their cell was starting to run out as well.

"How is it Tony doesn't realize…" Pepper sighed for what may have been the seventieth time that day. "How can he even think I would do…" she looked at Thor. "that WE would do such a thing, if we ever get out of here I have some words I'd like to tell him." Pepper's mood changed from upset to sad to angry in minutes and sometimes Thor wished she would just stop talking. It didn't help.

"I just wish I could see my brother one more time before we die… if we die" Thor whispered.

"Your brother is really important to you, isn't he?" Pepper asked.

"He is. He is all I have left. Our parents have died. He's… he's very smart, but not very strong and I fear he'd die of hunger if I'm not there. Or people would take advantage of him." Thor could almost see some of the lowlifes of the slums crawl in their hut to drag Loki out of it and have him do their dirty tasks. He involuntarily shuddered.

"I'm sure he's fine, Thor." Pepper said and she laid a hand on his shoulder. Thor smiled, as he appreciated the gesture. He wasn't so sure she was right though.

ooOOoo

"Are you insane?" Obediah shouted. He was supposed to have respect for the future pharaoh, but he was angry right now. Tony could see the vein popping on his head.

"I wish not to be spoken to like that, Obediah, not even by you and especially not right now. You made a mistake and two of my most loyal servants are in prison without food because of that. I want you to focus on finding the real culprits and release them. I want to have them here, in my room, now!" Tony said, and he made it clear there was not argument to be made. He could nearly hear Obediahs teeth scrape over themselves as he was grinding them in anger. 'Why is he so upset?' Tony was truly baffled. Obediah had been with them since… since he could remember, why won't he trust Tony?

Obediah stomped out of the room, shouting things at servants.

"Oh and we need to start working on that crowning ceremony!" He shouted after his highpriest. He could swear he could hear the man growl in the hallway.

ooOOoo

The two guards that had been guarding them opened the door to their cell.

"You two are free, but requested by the prince." Thor and Pepper looked at each other in confusion. Almost suspecting a trap they stepped out of the cell carefully following the two guards closely. They both could use a shower, some food and rest, why would Tony summon them?

As they walked among the halls of the palace they notices two different kinds of faces. Those who knew all along they were innocent and were happy they had escaped a cruel fate and there were those who were either still suspecting them or almost wanted them to be the evil creatures they had been branded by Obediah.

None of it mattered, as long as Tony said they were innocent, they were. Going against that is like going against god himself.

Thor nearly missed the beautifully adorned hallways of the palace, as much as he hated them before as they kept him away from his brother.

As they entered Tony's room they saw there was a mountain of food and drinks for them, ready to be enjoyed.

No words were said as Tony rose from his pillows and hugged the both of them. Pepper was crying, Thor simply smiled. They stayed like that for another minute or two before Tony finally spoke up.

"I missed you guys, I had to annoy quite a lot of people before I could make them realize it couldn't have been you!" Tony said. "I'm sorry it took so long, now let's eat, you guys must be starved." And the would-be pharaoh sat down with his two servants, but mostly just close friends he could trust, and ate.

Thor and Pepper had forgiven him even before they had been released from prison. After all it was not Tony who had framed them. They eat and eat, and drink even more, until they fall asleep on the pillows they were eating on. Three smiles welcomed all that would dare to enter the room. Pepper woke up an hour later, gets up and readies herself to leave for where Rhodey was posted.

ooOOoo

Loki got the good news from Vali the next day, who had heard the news from Obediah himself. "You were right about that guard, it would seem." He had said to Vali, after which the high priest had walked off, clearly annoyed by this set back. Just because this was fixed though, Vali asked Loki to be vigilant and try to find as much info as possible, to get the real culprit behind bars.

Loki agreed, as this man had tried to get his brother killed. No one messed with them.

He was a considerably amount more happy when he returned home to Stieth, Peghee and Bukhee. When he told them the news of his brother's release the three of them hugged him and he nearly choked on his tears as he fought them back.

"What's wrong?" Stieth asked as he pulled back, hearing Loki cough.

"It's just… you treat me as family… I've never been so… happy since…" And Loki slumps down on the floor, losing the strength in his legs and losing the ability to make full sentences.

"There, there" Peghee said. "We ARE your family and you are ours. You're welcome as long as you'd like to stay; you do such wonderful work for us. If you decide to go with that dancing group, then we understand, but we'd hate to see you go. If Thor actually ever gets out of that palace, he's welcome as well. If he's as strong as you say he is I'm pretty sure he'd be able to help us out as well. He sounds like a nice man, just like you." Peghee smiled.

"Aw yeah, he can teach me how to fight!" Bukhee excitedly exclaims.

"Now, Bukhee, if you want to learn how to fight I could show you just as well!" Stieth said, pretending to be insulted.

"But you're no palace guard, dad!" Bukhee said.

Loki kept listening to the three argueing about learning how to fight (or not, Peghee decided, thinking it to be too dangerous) and other trivial things. Tears found their way down his cheek. As he had said, Stieth and his family, the entertainers he was with, Thor still in the palace, but at least safe… He was truly happy right now. And soon he'd see Thor again and help him escape the palace. If he did, they'd probably had to run, but it was worth it. Because no matter how much joy he has now. It's nothing compared to being reunited with his brother again. He would put more effort in his dancing, so that when the pharaoh demanded their presence, of which Fury was sure he would, he'd be the best the pharaoh would ever see, and hopefully could pull their glances away from Thor long enough for him to escaped. He hated using Natakhta and Fury like this, but it was the only way he knew he would have a chance of getting inside the palace.

ooOOoo

"You mean, you have seen a young man with bright green eyes?" Pepper asked Paia.

"Yes, woman, I have, what's up with him anyway?" Paia asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned with, that's for sure." Pepper said. "Any clue as to where he went?"

"Nothing you should be concerned with, servant-girl." Paia countered.

"Fine, whatever, be childish, I will find him on my own!" Pepper said, storming off the stairs.

A/N Life will continue being busy for the upcoming weeks, but I'll try to keep updating this fic weekly if possible! ^_^


	10. Hot summer days

Chapter 10

A/N Not even going to excuse myself, or yes, I am. Sorry guys, for being world's slowest writer!

The sun was on it's highest point in the sky by the time Loki got up. He had not felt particularly great that morning and though sleeping in in the slums usually meant a day without food, Peghee insisted he'd crawl right back into bed. She kept murmuring about being worried and no wonder he was sick, the way he was exhausting his body and so on. Loki just smiled and enjoyed the fact someone was worried about his wellbeing. Well besides his brother. Which left him with a pang in his chest, because every minute not spend on practicing could mean he would not be reunited with his brother. Just when he was about to leave for the entertainment group, he felt his stomach twist and after an embarrassing moment in front of Stieth's house, which resulted in Peghee and Stieth scowling at him while basically ordering him back into bed. Loki figured, being not healthy would only influence his dancing, so maybe it was for the best.

Loki slipped on the decorated coat he had been able to buy with the money Fury had given him, along with an entirely black loincloth. Which Peghee had tugged out of his hands as soon as he returned from the city with it. Days later she returned with it, showing the gold embroidery she had done on it. It was magnificent, but meant for the dance, should Loki ever get the chance to perform. When he had shown it to Natakhta, she had been impressed and had nodded with approval.

Fury and Colloson had grown attached to Loki by now and Fury had officially placed him in their troupe. After a night with drinks and laughter he had pulled him aside.

"Loki, you're now officially one of us. If you leave, you leave, if you want to join again later, you do. We may implore on you if we know you're in the city though, since you and Natakhta may very well be the talk of the town, soon."

Loki nodded. "If it does not hinder my own plans or work, I would gladly join."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it!" Fury smiled. "In two days I may have something important to announce, make sure you're here in the evening, we plan to hold a feast regardless." With that the dark, and mysterious, man walked away.

Loki had meant to ask him, how he had lost his eye, where he came from, what he used to do. But he didn't dare. He had smiled and returned to Stieth.

Today was two days later and illness or not, Loki was going to be there for the great announcement.

ooOOoo

By the time Loki woke up for the second time Tony was still sleeping, his head resting on the table, a puddle of drool forming right next to the cup that held the beverage he enjoyed last night. He was alone, which he was thankful for, when he woke up. Just as he stretched his body, Pepper walked in with a cup of fresh milk and grapes.

"I figured you'd be up by now!" She said, placing the cup and plate in front of Tony.

"Ah yeah, I was completely wrecked from last night's endeavors with the ladies." Tony send a grin her way from where he was sitting, placing one hand on the low table, while the other pulled the sheet of silk that matched with the pillows he was on, a little higher, so he was more decent. It's not that he was ashamed of himself. But Pepper was like a sister.

"Tony, dear, really, we all know there were no girls here last night, I've seen what you tried to hide just now plenty of times when I had to wake you up from your sleep in time before your… your father would see you with your hangover. And really, it's not like you'd really enjoy the company of any of those ladies, now would you?" Pepper said matter-of-factly. Trust Pepper to bring up three touchy subjects within ten minutes being awake.

"What do you mean, I would not enjoy their company?" Tony decided puzzled him the most.

"Oh… I mean, those three shallow girls your father had been so keen on seeing you married to…" Pepper said blushing.

"That's not what you were implying though, were you?" Tony said. Laying with people of the same sex was not uncommon and though rarely spoken off, not forbidden either. It didn't really matter either, as long as in the end you'd honor you parents by producing an heir with a woman you were married to. Tony had admitted to himself he sometimes felt more attracted to men then he was to women. They tend to nag less, and were, sometimes, prettier than most women.

For instance, take Pepper, though absolutely gorgeous and wonderfully adept in taking care of Tony. He'd rather take, let's say, Thor into bed than Pepp… 'okay, let's not go there' Tony thought. As if he knew though, the blonde, tanned bodyguard entered his room.

"Goodmorning" he greeted.

It took all he had to not blush and return the greeting. "Morning…" Though, now Tony saw Thor, he'd admit he wasn't entirely his type. Just saying he wouldn't mind if the broad, muscled, godlike man with incredible abs, would _accidentally_ tumble into his bed one night… 'Okay, stop it Tony, you're acting like a wild dog today.' Trust Tony to have had three indecent thoughts only half an hour of being awake.

ooOOoo

Loki entered the main tent of the entertaining group. It was not nearly evening yet, but the place was filled with everyone Loki had seen at least once in and around the group.

His eyes widened when he saw someone he had not expected to ever see again. He growled as he recognized the man.

"You!" he hissed.

"Oh hey look what the desert swallowed and choked out!" The cocky thief chuckled at his own joke. "I have a name you know, you could use it! Hawkeye. And, Loki, how fare you? You realize what I did was only an act of self-preservation, right?" He mockingly nudged Loki in the ribs.

"How do you know my name is Loki?" Loki demanded, then sputtered. "And I'll show you self-preservation!" Loki was about to tackle the shorter, but deadly, man when Fury stepped between them.

"I see you met Hawkeye then?" Fury asked.

"I'd rather not have seen his face ever again!" Loki spat.

"My, my, Hawkeye, what did you do this time?" Fury asked turning to the offending short man.

"Took his food…" the man shrugged.

"In the middle of the desert, leaving me with _nothing_." Loki hissed.

"Now, Hawkeye, you know how I feel about that. I don't like you stealing at all, but if you must, steal from those who have a little extra to share. I know for a fact, the food you stole was indeed all he had, you could've killed him!" Loki expected Hawkeye to give a witty retort to that, but instead the man hung his head in shame. Fury seemed to have earned his respect.

"You're right… Lo' I'm sorry for what I did, he was right, you could've died…" Hawkeye muttered.

That took Loki by surprise, but before he could answer him the man simply turned around and walked away.

"That's really the best you'll get out of him, I'm afraid." Fury said. "He means well, most of the time, and I know he's trying to stay away from the stealing, but truth is, he doesn't have anything himself either. It's why I'm asking him to join us, from time to time. Earns him an earnest coin, and have an extra act. Please don't be too hard on him." Loki nodded in understanding.

"It's just… I was carrying a letter my father wrote to my brother and I think he took it." Loki said, biting his bottom lip.

"I'll ask him to return it, if he has it." Fury said. "Now If you'll excuse me, you need to practice with Natakhta while I prepare some good food for tonight!" With that the man walked away leaving Loki behind alone. Or that's what he thought. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around to see who sneaked up on him so, he saw a head full of fiery red hair.

"Natakhta! You startled me! It's a strong feat to sneak up on me!" Loki smiled.

"Light feet!" She said, as if that explained all. "Come on now, I need us to finish up our routine, we're almost there!"

ooOOoo

Tony was pacing through his chambers. He hadn't left them all day and he had send most of the servants asking him if he needed food, a drink, clothes, maybe company, anything, away. He was about to throw a tray of grapes at the person who dared to enter as he was thinking, when he realized it was the person he was thinking about.

"Thor!" He said, a little too loud and and little too fast. The man in question looked at him confused, wondering what may be wrong with his prince, soon to be pharaoh.

"Is there something that ails you?" He asked instead.

"No, no, no!" Thor shook his head. "I was just annoyed at all these interruptions all day… but not you! You're cool!" He patted the man on the back, secretly admiring the mass of muscles Thor was.

"Oh, alright then. Vali wishes to speak to you about entertainment involving your crowning ceremony…" Thor said. The old weapon's master had asked Thor to get the prince out of his room, since he knew perfectly well what kind of mood Tony was in.

"That old dog, getting you to ask me!" Tony said, grinning. Thor was only more confused. "Very well, I will discuss entertainment with him. I guess he's afraid I'd have a disaster like last time I threw a big party… Never again!" Tony said aiming for the door.

"What kind of disaster?" Thor dared to ask, afraid of the answer.

"I had sword dancers, turned out they meant a different kind of sword and when they tried to cover that up by pretend they were, people lost limbs." Tony said casually. He was sure he saw Thor face go green before he left the room. Oh Thor was so easy to trick. In reality no one died, but one, when the sword dancers indeed turned out to be just a group of male prostitutes of which one had dare to lay with Tony. When his father had found out, enraged, and though it was not forbidden, he had the man beheaded, blaming him for something else entirely. Tony had regretted asking the man, for he had to pay with his life, but the night itself had been absolutely blissful. Behind his father's back Tony had had many sexual adventures, just after that one first time with a man he had never dared doing so again, afraid of what his father may do. And never with important ladies who had important fathers that may demand his head on a plate for deflowering their precious daughter and not asking her as his future queen.

He was still in an extreme happy mood when he met up with Vali, who had been so kind to look around what kind of entertainment was available for the crowning ceremony. Together they picked some groups, singers, dancers, anything that would entertain on different parts of the ceremony. Vali then proceeded to arrange all of it for him, while Tony headed back to his room to ponder on a certain someone's godlike body.

ooOOoo

Loki finished practice with Natakhta content at the results they had. They now officially had finished their routine. It was perfect and elegant, and thought Natakhta had done most of the choreography, Loki's input was appreciated and often accepted in it. Natakhta had decided, though that put Loki slightly in a bad mood as he didn't trust him, to ask Hawkeye to open their performance with his archery skills. Which were according to her the best the country had to offer.

They were now discussing their clothes and make-up for the show as Colloson entered the tent to enthusiastically ask them to join for an announcement Fury had to make. Loki and Natakhta looked at each other but neither of them knew what it was going to be about.

When they all gathered around Fury inside the main tent, Loki noticed Vali, who nodded at him before leaving the tent. What _is_ going on?

"Friends, colleagues, pain in the butts. Thanks for gathering… wish you guys were quicker about it…" Oh yes Fury knew how to hold a speech. "I've just gotten wonderful news. News that'll force you all to practice a little harder, and do your utmost best." Fury was quiet for half a minute while looking each and every member of his troupe in the eye.

"As you all know, the crowning ceremony usually has several occasions where they need entertainment." Everyone nodded. There was the morning parade, where the prince would be carried in a golden litter, adorned with hieroglyphs and images of the gods. There would be music acquired along the way, and street performers to accompany the parade. After the ceremony in the temple they'd return to the colossal steps leading to the main gate of the palace where the new pharaoh would show himself to his people, after which he'd declare a party in his name, and entertainers, big and small groups, would be scattered around town to perform, paid by the pharaoh's coin, which was always a handsome fee. But the absolute most honor and money was in the evening's celebration. In the palace the pharaoh would hold a party in honor of himself and around him would be gathered only the highest of officials who were quite eager in spending money on getting the favor of a serving girl, to serve him a little more drinks and sometimes even more.

"The master of arms has just notified me that we are expected to work on this joyful day." Everyone cheered, because though the group wasn't low on money, these kind of festivities usually meant a lot of money for all of them. Ra knew some of them could really use that little extra.

Fury kept them all guessing at what part they were to fulfill until he decided it was enough. "Alright I won't keep you in the dark any longer, I can hear you all gnashing your teeth in anticipation. We are asked to perform at the night festivities, inside the palace, in honor of our new pharaoh!"

Loki felt the words washing over him. This was what he had been working for, this was what he had prepared himself for. Ra must be smiling upon me, he thought. He had an actual chance to get inside the palace. He would free Thor!

Oo

A/N So yeah, slowly getting somewhere. Next chapter is going to be what some have been asking for, for a while now. Hope everyone liked this chapter!? Reviews are appreciated!


	11. Blistering heat

A/N So I figured I'd treat you guys with a new chapter this week. Especially as I won't be able to write this weekend. (work and judging at a convention's cosplay competition) ALSO because I've been looking forward to writing this chapter since I started this fic.

Chapter 11

Loki was a little numbed by the news. Somewhere up there a god was handing out favors, maybe thinking all the bad things were enough for one lifetime and maybe, maybe, Loki deserved some more. Thor deserved more and that's why Loki was given this chance to free him. If the palace was crowded by people like Paia, he'd fear in what state he'd find Thor.

Around him everyone was celebrating the good news. Loki would laugh and talk with anyone that would come up to him but he was in a daze. He walked away from the group of overly happy entertainers to find a little quiet behind one of the tents. He sits down on a crate. He'd have to plan everything, he'd have to smuggle in a knife for Thor, so he had something to protect himself. Unless he was made a guard and had a sword to begin with. What if Thor wasn't in the room he'd perform, what then? Would he need to try and find him? Would he know where to go? What if he had to force the answer from one of the guards, would he dare go that far? His thoughts were interrupted when, just like always, Natakhta creeped up on him.

"Are you alright, Loki?" she softly asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, more than fine, I'm just thinking about things." Loki said, pinching the space between his eyebrows.

"You look tired… maybe it's best if you'd return home?" Natakhta offered. "We only have a few days left to practice, so it's best if we put everything into it. Best if you don't get sick."

Loki nodded, this made perfect sense. By the end of the week, four days, they'd be in the palace. Loki decided there and then he'd focus on the performance and he'd see what he'd do once he was inside.

ooOOoo

Vali was content with how his plan was working out. He'd get Loki in, he'd recognize Obediah as the one walking with the man that murdered the previous pharaoh and things will work from there. Obediah and him had never seen eye to eye, but Vali noticed how the last few years the man was starting to crave the one thing he couldn't have. The throne. He'd seen how he'd ruined lives, how he'd plan an assassination on the man that had dragged the both of them out of the mud. Except Vali was still thankful while Obediah clearly wasn't.

Once, when Vali was still young he was an outcast from lands far from Egypt. He had looked a little too long and intense at the ruler's daughter. And though he was the best royal guard the man had in his employment, he was cast out without remorse. He had been attacked by so many robbers, thieves and murderers on his way to Egypt, he had grown weak. When he stumbled upon a young man, without means to survive, who tried to steal his spoils from a hunt, instead of punishing him, he took pity in him. They traveled further together, living from the hunt. One day they found themselves amidst hungry crocodiles, fighting for their life, when the prince at that time saved them with a single arrow piercing the crocodile's eye. The momentum gave the both of them a chance to escaped to higher ground. The prince had admired their fight with the wild animals and taken them in. He grew to be the pharaoh, Vali became the master of arms while the young man, Obediah showed interest in the gods, and was appointed high priest the same year the prince was crowned a pharaoh.

The previous pharaoh always said how getting them in his court was the best thing he'd ever done.

Vali shook his head, if only he had known what snake they had both fallen for. Vali was shamed he had ever wandered with Obediah. How ungrateful the man was.

Vali felt bad for using Loki to bait Obediah, but it must be done, for the sake of the new pharaoh.

ooOOoo

Stieth was trying to talk Loki out of the foolishness.

The first day he told Loki to stay in bed, as he was still a bit weak from being ill the previous day and the shocking news.

The second day he couldn't stop Loki from going to practice with Natakhta, but he kept going on about how he'd throw away his life, wasn't it better to wait, use this opportunity to see how Thor was doing and go another time, better prepared in to set him free. If he'd use force to set Thor free he'd only brand them both as a traitor and they'd be chased by every guard in all of Egypt.

Loki kept replying how this was his choice, Thor would do the same for him and how he probably would never ever set foot in the palace again and this was his only chance.

The third day Stieth was silent, but the silent treatment was only worse for Loki. Loki had hoped Stieth would understand, which the man kept telling him he did, but he was going to be alone on this. Which was fine by Loki, as he didn't want to drag the man into this. He had a wife and kid to think about. Last thing Loki wanted was to get the family that had taken him in in danger on his account. So he told them nothing.

Later that evening Peghee asked him to come downstairs for supper. Loki had had his last practice with Natakhta earlier that day and he was still pretty tired. He would go to bed early, but the supper with the family was something he wouldn't miss for the world. It may be very well the last supper he would have with the three people he cared for almost as much as he did for his brother. When he was downstairs Peghee and Bukhee revealed they had been preparing a feast all day. And a feast it was, you could feed half the slums with what they had put on the table and Loki could feel his mouth water at the sight. Stieth looked happy, Loki figured he may have dropped the issue.

"Let us enjoy this meal, as tomorrow the pharaoh will be crowned. He is known to be more compassionate then his predecessor, so that bodes well. Tomorrow we will wake up early to witness the parade to the temple." Peghee said.

A pang of guilt. "I have to go with the group to the palace early in the morning, to prepare the dance in the evening." He said.

"Oh…" Peghee said, masking her disappointment. "Very well then. I only wish we could see it as well!"

Loki smiled. "It's going to be amazing! If everything goes well tonight, I'll be sure to perform for you if I can persuade Natakhta to join me!" They all smiled about that.

Making future plans, even if tomorrow things could go horribly wrong, was probably the best to do right now. So they celebrated, feasted and enjoyed that evening.

ooOOoo

Tony was nervous. And Tony rarely was nervous. He had the ego the size of a hippo, according to Pepper. Tomorrow was his big day, he had remembered his speech well, the parade was settled, the entertainment was dealt with, the food and drinks all arranged (by Pepper, of course, Tony wouldn't trust anyone else to arranged all that, so he had ordered his cooks to take every order she'd give) Obediah had only objected once and that was with the placing of guards later that evening, when the dance was held. "It will give a wrong signal, sire, if you place someone who was accused of betrayal at a feast so important." He had said.

"Accused by you, found innocent." Tony said, sternly. Obediah had been going on and on about how he still mistrusted the blonde guard.

"Allow me to point out a few guards for you, sire." Obediah had offered. This is where Vali stepped in, the man had been silent the whole time.

"No, as master of arms, I think it would suit me more, don't you agree, High Priest Obediah?" Vali had said, emphasizing the fact a priest should have nothing to do with appointing anything else then priests.

"I agree, proceed then, Vali" Tony had offered, after which he decided it was time for him to go and sleep. "Well you two, big day tomorrow, don't mind me if I go and sleep. Must be a record, no alcohol and before midnight, who would've thought that?" Tony left. Vali and Obediah looked at each other intensely before they both went in different directions as well. Vali had a lot to arrange and arguing with Obediah was like convincing a donkey to walk backwards. Vali rubbed the temples of his head as he walked out of the palace. He was starting to get too old for this.

ooOOoo

The day of the crowning started out great, as the sky was clear, the sun out, but not too bright and hot and so standing in line to catch a glimpse of the pharaoh was not unpleasant. Not weather wise. The pushing and pulling people were annoying so Stieth and Peghee decided that for Bukhee's safety it would be best if they stood a little in the back. They enjoyed the parade and as they walked back to their house they hoped Loki would have all the luck in the world on his side.

ooOOoo

Tony had managed to wrestle himself through his make-up, hair, speech by all the important people in the palace at the moment, his parade to the temple, the boring and extreme long speech Obediah had, which he was sure Obediah did just to annoy Tony, and the way back to the palace. His speech had apparently inspired all the people to go out and celebrate. Then again, that was exactly what Tony had said at the end of the speech. He had made sure there was plenty of beer around to do exactly that. By tomorrow everyone would know not better than they had celebrated Hathor's festival the day before. Now Tony was on his way to his own banquet and he only hoped Vali knew what he had been doing when he organized that. Vali being an old man, Tony expected something dull. To make things worse because Obediah had made such a point about it, Thor would not be there to celebrate with him and any chance to get the man drunk was therefor out of the window. Another time then, Tony said, smirking. When he arrived at the hall, he was impressed by the decorations, done by the entertainment group that would perform that night, he was told by none other than Rhodey. Vali had gone out of his way to get Rhodey as main guard for the evening, which annoyed Obediah greatly, as was visible. Pepper was organizing all the food and drinks, helped by beautiful and exotic looking people, Pepper told him came from the entertainment group as well. Everyone seemed to be impressed and Tony gave a pat on his master of arms' shoulder. "You did great Vali. I expected something boring, but this promises something!"

Before Vali was able to respond a man in a Greek toga entered the hall, walked to the middle with much flair earning him the attention of everyone in the hall.

"Goodevening ladies and gentlemen, I would ask you all to take a seat and make yourself comfortable. We have a show planned for tonight, we hope you will never forget. My name is Colloson, and it is my honor to present to you our leader, Fury." The man stepped aside, holding his arms to the side where a man with dark skin entered. He looked impressive, mysterious and dangerous at the same time. Tony was pretty sure he was called Fury for the same reason he had an eyepatch, and had nothing to do with the ghastly creatures from Greek mythology his teachers always rambled on about. Unless of course he lost the eye taking down ten of those things, as Tony was sure the man could.

"Goodevening. I'm a man of few words but alas, I must bore you all with a few regardless. It's my honor to entertain our new pharaoh. A young man with a bright future, we can all expect a many great things from him, I'm sure. In honor of his crowning we have tried to make perfect performances. The people you will see tonight quite literally come from all over the place. So please enjoy and don't hesitate to get our servants attention to fill your cup and plate." The two men left the middle of the hall and everyone at the tables that were put in a big circle between the pillars that supported the palaceroof, craned their necks to see what was going to happen.

Some gasped in surprise as a few acrobats came, as Fury had said, quite literally from all over the place. Between the fabric that was draped here and there, from under the table, windows and doors, everywhere. The men were all dressed in blacks, with golden trims, while the women wear mostly sheer fabric, except on strategic places, in fiery colors ranging from gold to a crimson red. Their clothing left barely anything to the imagination and when Tony looked around he could see the group was already a hit. When girls dressed like that came from behind the pillars with drinks and food everyone was clearly enjoying the show already. Except Obediah, who wished Tony a pleasant evening. ('he could at least look like he meant it' Tony thought as he saw the man leave)

Tony had seen so many performances in his life though, that though he was amused, he was not impressed.

He did smile and laugh at the jokes Colloson, accompanied by a lovely Greek woman named Hillena, who according to the Greek man had traveled all her way to Egypt just for the performance, to honor him.

He also grinned nervously as a man called Hawkeye shot at everything Tony pointed at, missing not one of the targets. He would have a talk with Vali on recruiting the man. He could be very valuable. Vali though, as if reading his mind, came over to tell him Hawkeye was a notorious thief, though Fury had guaranteed him nothing would be stolen by Hawkeye that evening, according to him, Hawkeye was mostly harmless and didn't enjoy the life of a thief at all.

All in all Tony truly enjoyed the evening and he was almost sad Hawkeye announced their last act. He shot three arrows, flaming, into the floor in the middle of the hall, and three onto three targets hanging from the ceiling. Multiple drapes, two red and two black, were pulled down, so four of them formed a square, obscured by view, in the middle. There were torches placed all around, leaving a blazing arena for whatever was to come. This got Tony's attention.

A slow beat began, followed by an instrument Tony couldn't quite place and he waited with anticipation on whoever was going to perform. Seeing no movement at all he almost got disappointed, until someone a few tables away gasped and pointed upwards.

Dangling on one of the four drapes was a beautiful, exotic looking woman. She was wearing fiery red clothes, adorned with golden beads, and had a golden crown placed in her bright red hair. Tony had never before seen someone with red hair and he was, to put it mildly, very interested. She slid down the drapes to the floor and started to dance around the drapes, as graceful as a djinn. She took one of the torches in one hand, and grasped another with her empty hand and danced with them. Tony was impressed and paying attention. She circled around twice, so that everyone had seen her. Her dance was slow and drove some men mad, Tony could see. She would have to fight them off at the end, he was sure. She ended in front of Tony, holding the torches next to her, on one knee, her head bowed down. Just before Tony wanted to applaud, the drums picked up the pace and what came down one of the black drapes made Tony's heart pick up the pace as well. Curious brown eyes met with emerald green ones.

A/N And I'm sorry, but I'll leave you guys with that. I'll upload ASAP! Let me know what you guys think! ^_^


	12. A desert breeze

Chapter 12

A/N I'm sorry to leave you guys with that, but I had to work extra hours and the one day I was off, yesterday, I had a convention where I was judging the cosplay competition. As I was tempted to not go as this chapter has been on my mind all the time, I promised and so I did go! Here it is, finally! Thank you all so much for the reviews, they make me fuzzy and warm on the inside.

ooOOoo

Tony felt his heart skip a beat right then, he had never seen eyes so striking. And it was not just the eyes. Dangling upside down, using his legs to grab a hold in the drape, was a young pale man who slided down as graceful as if gravity didn't affect him the way it did everyone else. When he neared the ground he did a flip and landed on the floor, grabbing two other torches, holding them out like the lady in front of Tony did. She suddenly looked up, then back, and backflipped from that crouching position and torches in hand to a standing position. The flurry of flames that followed was hypnotizing, magical even. Tony was sure it was unholy. As unholy as how the man was beyond beautiful. There was no word for what the man was. The man was dressed in a black silk half vest, adorned with gold embroidery and beads that showed depictions of Ankhs, the symbol for life. He wore trousers, black as well except for the poofy bottom which was gold and copper coloured, as if flames were licking the very fabric of his trousers. A golden sash with golden tassels was wrapped around the waist, which was scandalously low according to some in the audience, but no one seemed to mind. He was on barefoot, except for some feet jewelry, in gold. Tony would admit he had never seen this much of jewelry on any man, but he also didn't mind. The dark hair that framed his face reached a little past his shoulder except for two tiny braids at the side that kept his hair to the side. There was a sheer golden sash wrapped around his head together with several chains with dangling golden coloured beads. But what stood out most, clothes and accessories-wise, were the horns. The beautiful horns were like no animal's Tony had ever heard of. They were adorned with golden hieroglyphs, but Tony could not make them out from this far.

Suddenly the pair of emerald eyes stopped in front of him, his face only inches away from his. The with kohl adorned eyes pierced his very soul. Tony wasn't sure what it was he felt, but he wanted, no needed to have this man. He could be his own personal dancer, yes, that's a good idea. He would be able to look at him every day. He sighed as the man disappeared for another bout of twirls and other dancing moves, which at some point had the woman fall down, holding her torches up. The man, run to her, but at the last minute somersaulted over her, torches in hand, to land on his feet, turn, kneel and breathe fire, which impressed pretty much everyone in the room. Both the woman and man got up and walked to the middle and made a deep bow towards Tony, after which they repeated it towards the complete audience. There were words of praise and applause coming from every side of the hall, some even stood. Tony didn't. He mentioned the dark man to him, Fury obliged.

"I want him."

"I'm not sure I understand?" Fury said arching his one eyebrow that was visible.

"I need to speak to him, in private, tonight." Tony nearly hissed those words. Why did this man not simply understood.

But he did. "I'm afraid he's not keen on the eh.. private.. conversing." Fury said. "I'm sorry if we in any way insinuated he was. There are more than plenty of girls, however, that are probably willing to…"

"No, him." Tony said, making it known this was quite final. As pharaoh he could simply demand the man to stay, no man would deny him that, but that would make him a tyrant, and he didn't want to start like that on his first day, but this man made him do it. Yes, that's right, Tony was no tyrant… ok so maybe a little, but there had been no beheading in his name today, so that was something, right?

"As you wish…" Fury grinded his teeth as he said it. Tony couldn't be angry about that; he merely did what was human. Tony had an insatiable thirst to know this man, if possible in every way possible. But if the man would object, he'd stop. He'd try to stop at least. Fury disappeared and for now Tony forgot the man for a little while, he'd see him later. He returned to his foods and drinks, which he had left entirely alone for the entirety of the dance. He talked and he laughed until people were starting to leave, and he himself had quite enough.

"I wish you all a very fine night indeed, but I shall retire for the evening." Everyone wished the pharaoh a good night's rest and returned to their conversations, or some decided this was as good as any moment to leave themselves. As Tony walked through the hallways on his own, walking past several guards as he did, he undid the jewelry he was wearing, got the two crowns off to pass them to a guard, ordering him to bring them to his dressing room. He had not seen Fury or the man since he had asked the man to bring the mysterious dancer to him, and he assumed Fury had told him to get out as soon as possible and followed himself. As he entered his room he kicked his slippers off, dumped the jewelry on a small table until he noticed he was not alone in the room.

He looked up to see, on his bed, hidden between the many pillow and sheer fabric drapes that surrounded his bed was the man from the dance, crouched, looking at the bed. He looked as beautiful as he had before; he still wore the horns, which surprised Tony. They must be really uncomfortable. Tony thought he looked a little like the djinns from the stories he was told as a kid. They were fiery spirits who'd fulfill your wishes, but they rarely came true the way you intended them. They rarely came true with you alive. This man though, as impressive as he looked adorned with all that, wasn't looking like he could seriously harm anyone. He was rather tall though, Tony thought.

"You came, you actually came?" Tony breathed.

"Is it not what your majesty ordered? Fury wanted me to run, but that would get us both in trouble, I know how you people in the palace work. Take everything and give nothing." Loki did not mind his tongue, not even for the pharaoh. For all he cared they were all bad. This man had demanded Loki to be there, for god knows what reason, but Loki dared to make an educated guess, and he expected him to be civilized about it? He had another thing coming. So yeah Tony had been right about Fury, but he winced regardless.

"Ouch, ok. What did I ever do to you?" Tony asked, actually hurt by Loki's accusations.

"For one thing, you took away my brother!" Loki almost spat, finally looking up, his eyes burning with what Tony assumed was hate. He still sat obediently on bed, but his body screamed revulsion. Tony wondered why he hadn't run away yet, oh… right… disobeying the order from a pharaoh could get you killed, or maimed… or both. The man was probably smarter than that.

"I'm sorry, I did what? I can't remember taking anyone away from anyone?" Tony said, fully on the defense. Truly what gall this man had to accuse him of something like this. He would set this straight right away.

Loki only scowled. "Not you directly, no, but it was your fault. If you hadn't been so stupid to walk out in the river, if my brother didn't need to save you, your father wouldn't have forced my brother to come here and guard you. My brother wouldn't have been accused falsely of deeds he hadn't done. I wouldn't have been left alone to rot away in the slums." Then a cynical laugh. "Though I suppose I should thank you as well, as this finally got me out of the slums, into a better life. But I will not see my brother imprisoned and maltreated by some stuck up, arroga…" Tony cut him off.

"Hey, that's enough, I get it!" He said it as he approached the bed. He climbed on it to cup his fingers around the man's chin and raise his head so he could look at him. "And then yes, I'm sorry, because I was responsible for that. I never intended to have that happen to your brother though. You are Thor's brother!" And on the inside Tony was excited. He had, by accident, found Thor's brother. Thor would be so excited!

This got Loki by surprise, to be honest he hadn't thought the man would remember such things, or know Thor had a brother to begin with. His confusion was seen by Tony. That put a smirk right back on his face.

"So you're looking for your brother? What were you going to do. Dance and seduce everyone and while you were screwing everyone you'd search for your brother, free him, distract the guards by flailing your pretty body against them? Was that your master plan? Or put that torch on each and everyone here tonight, because then at least someone in your family can be accused for murdering everyone in the palace while actually having it done. Because the way I see it, you wouldn't have had a chance to get him out at all. So please, enlighten me." Tony, now crouched in front of Loki, folded his arms.

Loki hung his head. "I-I don't know, I just had to do something, I guess…" All the fire had gone out of him and it startled Tony so much his arms started to unfold. He then smiled, an amused glint in his eyes. "You and your brother are all the same. Brash, stupid, but incredibly loyal. I like that."

"I'd rather not have you say I'm stupid…" Loki hissed. Tony got what he wanted though, the fire had returned to the man's eyes. Not long after though Loki was looking confused again, as Tony reached for Loki's hair and removed the sash, jewelry and horns in one go. "So… I never caught your name…"

"L-Loki, it's Loki." The dancer answered. He was afraid. He had heard the stories, of how most entertainers ended up as a sexual toys for the night, to be discarded in the morning. They way Tony nearly undressed him with just his eyes made him nervous. He had fought off the most brutal of men together with Thor, and all for what, to lose his purity to the royal prick that was their pharaoh? Loki scoffed at his own accidental pun, which made Tony look at him oddly.

"Well then, Loki… what would you give to set your brother free?" Tony asked. "Because if I comply to every person walking in demanding their family back, I'd have an empty palace. There's going to be a price for what you want, and you're going to pay it in full."

"What I'd give? Everything!" Loki looked up, hopeful. "Name your price, if I have it, I'll pay it."

Tony smirked. "Everything?" Oh Loki was so eager, he headed right into his trap. "You'll regret that!"

ooOOoo

Inside his room, Thor tossed around on his bed. He had figured if he wasn't allowed at the event, he'd go to bed early, but something was nagging at him. A feeling something was off. He didn't knew what though, so after a little bit more tossing he let sleep come over him.

A/N Sorry for the shortness. A fair warning, I will put the rating up as things may or may not get mature from this point on. As a note on Tony's character; he is used to get what he wants, whatever it is, being denied something is not something he is used to, that's why he was so bitchy to Fury.


	13. Laws of entrapment

Chapter 13

A/N I'm just sorry this took so long, when I started this fic I had a set route for it, but after last chapter I started to doubt as I could take two VERY different roads to the same end and I wasn't so sure what I wanted anymore. I made up my mind, or at least, this is the way it'll go. Thank you, everyone, for your patience with me. I will finish this story, so don't worry about that, it just may take a long while! (oh and some of your reviews were so lovely, thank you so much. When I started with this crazy idea it was mostly to get it out of my head, but it's great to see other people like it! I love you all! 3)

ooOOoo

Thor tossed and turned in his sleep oblivious to what was happening a few rooms further ahead. Had he known he would've rushed there, thrown Loki over his shoulder and told Tony to back off, pharaoh or not. But he was not aware at all what was going on, as he was reliving some past events.

"_Loki, go!" Thor shouted._

"_But brother why won't you run?" Loki asked._

"_Someone's got to teach them a lesson. Now go!" And Loki did. Thor sighed. These were the third this week alone. Some of them were human traffickers, people that sold poor bums like Thor and Loki for good money to other people while they had no right to do so. Others were just perverts._

_If only Tahzim had shut up. Tahzim had been their neighbor and he had spoken of Loki's beauty, as Loki was so different from the rougher looking local Egyptians, and it had piqued the interest of many men and women alike. To Thor it all seemed a little over the top, but the local baker had explained that green eyes are considered a treasure unlike any and that someone like Loki could be sold for a large sum of money. He then proceeded to offer Loki a job as just the ten minutes they had been standing there he sold more bread then he usually did in a day, all because everyone wanted to have a good excuse to take a good look at Loki. The people lost interest soon enough and carried on their normal lives again, as they were too poor to afford standing still, but the rich people still send people to gather his little brother. And there were still perverts who didn't knew about Thor._

_Two big guys came around the corner, facing Thor as he blocked the path to their hut in the slums._

"_This is as far as you guys get and if I see you again you wish I didn't" Thor said, thinking it fair to give them at least a chance._

_Fifteen minutes later Loki was pressing a cold wet cloth against his cheek and torn lip as Thor told him about the cowards and how they had run away. Loki would just shake his head as if to tell him he rather wished Thor would run with him next time. They both knew that wouldn't do anything, as they would just return if they did._

_Thor just wanted to protect his little brother, as he was all that was left._

Thor woke up, sweating, with only one thought in his head. Lately he had been thinking of different things, like keeping himself alive, amuse the pharaoh and keeping him safe. But he now only had one name on his mind as he turned on his side and fell asleep again. 'Loki'

ooOOoo

Rhodey sighed as he sat himself next to Vali. "That sure was some entertainment, don't you agree?"

Vali smiled and nodded. He was slightly put off by the fact that Obediah had left before Loki had entered, but it was really no one's fault. They may be chances later.

"Yes, Tony was taken in by the young dancer, was he not?" Vali asked.

"I'm pretty sure I saw him talking to the leader of the entertainers. I'm sure he arranged something." Rhodey and Vali looked at each other, then both burst out in laughter.

"I feel sorry for the young man though, he doesn't know what he's getting in to!" Vali said. And he meant every word of it.

ooOOoo

"Everything?" Tony asked Loki with a smug grin on his face. He nearly laughed out loud as he saw the realization of his mistake show on Loki's face. "I-I'm sure, we can come to an agreement?" Loki tried, his voice hopeful.

"Oh yes I'm sure." And Tony trailed with his fingers the hem of Loki's vest. He then followed his arm down and started to remove the golden bracelets from Loki's arm.

"If you want them, I'm sure I can come to an agreement with Fury about them…" Loki blurted out, but the tear in one of his eyes told Tony he perfectly knew what Tony had in mind.

"Oh please, I have plenty of these and no use to them. You can keep them." Tony said, placing all the removed bracelets carefully on the floor next to the bed, then repeat the process with all the other jewelry Loki had. He was deliberately slow and he chuckled as felt Loki tremble. He grabbed the hem of Loki's vest and in one pull got it off him. After he carelessly threw it somewhere behind him he trailed his fingers over Loki's torso. The man looked like he was carved out of marble, the spitting image of the gods they worshipped. "Oh by Isis, why would the gods torment me by sending someone as magnificent as you on my path. I will look at no other woman, ever again, all because of you." Tony sighed. How was he ever going to produce an heir?

He pushed Loki onto the bed, slowly, by pressing his palm against the smooth chest of the stubborn dancer. His eyes, which looked even more intimidating framed with kohl, were aimed at him, glaring. If looks could kill.

Oh Tony was most certainly going to enjoy this.

He leaned down to place a kiss on Loki's collarbone, after which he started nibbling and kissing his way up to Loki's jawline and then onwards to nibble softly on Loki's ear. Tony was surprised this didn't get him no response whatsoever and with a confused look he stopped to look at the man. The man was laid motionless underneath him. Motionless except for the few times he'd feel him tremble. Loki wasn't enjoying this, Loki was doing his very best to just no feel anything at all.

"_If they ever get to you, brother, make sure they will not see you enjoy it. Play dead if you must, but if you show them you want it just as bad as they want it, they'll be back for more. I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you, ever! But should I not be there to protect you, which I always will, then make sure they won't enjoy it. Lay still, make no sound." Thor had said._

"_But Thor" Loki had responded. "You make it sound like it's hard to do?"_

"_It is, as much as your mind may not want something, your body sometimes reacts before your mind can stop it, you must control that."_

Loki was only thinking how right Thor was. He was following Thor's advice, but he had to resist gasping for air. In fact he had stifled a moan when the Pharaoh had nibbled his ear by biting on lower lip, which was, Loki was sure, bleeding by now. He had closed his eyes, to not see what was going on.

When Tony stopped his onslaught Loki looked up to see a startled Pharaoh. From Tony's perspective it was more of a gasp because he was shocked at how wonderfully mysterious Loki's eyes were. He could nearly drown in the green of the dancer's eyes. He pushed a stray hair behind Loki's ear.

Was this really what he wanted. He looked Loki's body up and down, and yes, YES, this was very much what he wanted. But he didn't want to just see this magnificent body curled around him, moaning his name, once. No, he would very much like to return to this body again sometime. Taking what he wanted now would result in scaring Loki away forever. Sure he could do it and then throw him in a prison only to get him out to get what he wanted, whenever he wanted. But that would make him a douchebag. Even more than his father. At least he got people kidnapped to be a guard, not a personal whore. Surely if Loki was a little more willing his lean and flexible body would prove to be worth the wait? He was nearly drooling, and it took all his restraint to not just pluck the sash and trousers off the dancer's body and take him there and then, but for once he put mind over… well… his gut. He made a sound that sounded a lot like a defeated sigh as stroked Loki's torso one more time.

"As much as you are… wow… yeah, something wonderful and something I want, I won't take you just because I'm a pharaoh. Like you said, all we know is how to take and never how to give. So here, I'm giving you a deal and I know I'm going to regret this every single time I see you walking around the palace, but still, it'll make me feel better about myself in the end. Don't want Anubis to pluck the heart out of me and feed it to Ammut and all that jazz." Loki still looked confused at him and it made him chuckle. "So yeah what I guess I'm saying is, you're off the hook for now, but… You will remain here, just like your brother except a little different. You will stay with me wherever I go. If I go to sit in the garden you will sit with me, if I'm to lunch, you lunch with me, bath with me, sleep with me. Do this for a year and you and your brother are free to go, both of you. Try to escape and I will have both of you imprisoned and I don't intend to get you out just because you have a cute butt." Tony grinned, Loki did have a cute butt.

"There are some extra rules of course. You will follow my every command as you should anyway, you will refrain from flirting with other, I expect dances every now and then so keep in shape and most importantly…" And Tony leaned forward again, his nose almost pressing against Loki's. Loki looked up in fear, but Tony could tell he would oblige to this. He waited another few seconds to add a little suspense only to giggle and tell him his most important rule. "When not around anyone else, you will call me Tony. No Pharaoh, no majesty, no Antonankhamon. You will find there are others who call me Tony, and when around them, you can call me Tony as well. Got that?"

"Yes your maj… Tony" Loki stuttered. He was not accustomed to being told this, but to be honest serving for one year to free his brother. Yes that was quite a good deal. Tony was a little vague about the details and he wasn't sure if Tony expected… anything else… from him.

"You won't… have me, because I'm from the slums then? Because I may be full of diseases?" Loki asked. Many would look down on people from the slums expecting them to all be full of diseases. Truth be told, most actually did.

"No I'm not having you, because that would make me a shitty pharaoh and human being and because I have the most awesome restraint in the world…" Tony sighed as he climbed off Loki and layed next to him. "Because Thor has done a lot for me, in such a short time and I'd feel sorry to ravish his younger brother." He poked Loki. "Plus I'd be a little scared of what he'd do to me. He may actually do what he had been accused of after all!" He grinned, but Loki didn't.

"Well then, you must be really tired, and if not, I know I am." Tony yawned, grabbed one of the sheets and pulled it over the both of them, spooning Loki shamelessly. He was gone within minutes, leaving a confused and annoyed Loki behind. Eventually all the excitement of the day had gotten him so tired and in the end even he fell asleep.

ooOOoo

Stieth awoke from the knocking on his door. He half expected Loki to stand there, maybe too drunk to know how to open a door. When he opened the door and saw the tall intimidating dark man with an eyepatch he was pretty sure he was going to kill him and steal everything in his house.

Turned out he was overreacting, talk about stereotyping.

"Loki has told me of you and your family…" the man began.

"Loki? Oh ra, did something happen, is he ok?" Stieth immediately panicked. He knew it, he knew letting Loki go was a bad idea.

"We're not sure… The pharaoh demanded his presence later on in the evening and we haven't seen him since." Fury sounded sad. "I'm sorry, that's all I know, but I figured I'd let you know." And the man turned around and walked away, leaving a stumped Stieth behind. How on earth was he going to tell Peghee and Bukhee tomorrow? More importantly, how was he going to get Loki out of this mess without endangering himself and his family?

ooOOoo

And that's another chapter. I hope people appreciate me not making Tony a complete monster? 8D Don't worry about the smut… it'll come, somewhere in future chapter(s)

Please review and tell me what you think! ^_^


	14. Drunken stupor

Chapter 14.

A/N No excuses, really, being sick and all should only give me more time to work on this, but yeah. To make it up, as soon as I post this one, I'm already typing next chapter, I will update it this weekend for sure.

Oh Anon reviewer, you are SO right and I'm SO ashamed I mixed that up, and I have no idea why either, I KNOW that stuff, but… somehow Seth budded his way in there. It's fixed, and I wanted to thank you! *hands you cookies*

ooOOoo

Stieth was pacing in his house when Bukhee came downstairs.

"Father? What is wrong?" he asked, curious what could have his father so worked up about.

"It's Loki. He didn't return last night and a man from the group he was with told me he hasn't returned to them either. He was afraid the Pharaoh may have demanded his presence in the palace, and… I fear for him."

Bukhee took that bit of information just the way Stieth expect him to. Bad.

"But… maybe… maybe he was just drunk and didn't find his way back here, and… no that would not be like Loki. Maybe someone knocked him out on his way here, and he's somewhere out there on the road. We have to look for him!" Bukhee was halfway out of the house when he bumped into Peghee.

"Bukhee… as it pains me to say it, I think he's still in the palace. It's not uncommon for something like that to happen. Especially to someone with such… rare looks like Loki." Peghee tried to explain.

"But… they have no right, they can't hold him against his will!" Bukhee all but yelled, tears forming in his eyes. He was quite fond of the tall pale man who had been nothing but good to his family, who he considered an uncle of some sorts. He was family, and now his family was in danger. He threw himself against Peghee, trying to hide the tears from her. But she knows, she always does. She wraps her arms around him.

"They don't, Bukhee, so I'm sure the gods will have a way to make things right for him, for us, again!" She said. And she was so sure of that. She believed it with all her heart. She knew Stieth had gone out of the door, on his way to the palace to find information. It was best if she stayed here, with Bukhee, keeping an eye on him so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

ooOOoo

Thor had been pacing as well, back in his room. He wasn't sure what he was going to have to do, but if no one was going to help him, he had to do this himself. Finally he had an idea and he saw the man he needed just walking past his room.

Walking was an exaggeration though. Rhodey was never one to hold his liquor well. He could handle a beer or two… but not ten, or was it eleven? He forgot. His eyes were puffy and every bit of sunlight that would make it to them hurt as if Apep himself had spit in them. He wasn't ready to go back to duty, but he wasn't going to stay in bed either, even if most of the other people seemed to.

He was quite startled when a heavy hand rested on his shoulder.

When he turned around, facing Thor, he groaned. "Just because you're wide awake, my friend, doesn't mean I am. Be happy you missed the party, the only good part was the entertainment group, the dance was quite spectacular."

"I don't care much for last night… Have you got any news about my brother, Loki!?" Thor asked him.

Rhodey knew this was coming, had been waiting for Thor to bring it up. "I'm sorry, Thor, but I really don't think he's still alive. A man with such prominent features would stick out like a sore thumb, and no one has seen someone like that!"

"But have you looked for him? Have you asked around?" Thor asked.

"Well, I have duties, and some of them asked me to be far away from here, so I haven't had the chance, but I will do so before I have to leave again!" Rhodey was actually kind of sorry for Thor, but right now Thor was speaking so loudly… or it was his headache… but it was hurting so much.

"Would you ask Tony if I would be allowed to look for him myself, I promise you I will return!" Thor all but puppy-eyed the man.

"Alright, I will ask, but I'm pretty sure the answer will be no." Rhodey said, walking away from Thor, rubbing his head. He heard Thor return to his chambers, waiting for Tony to wake up, no doubt. Not that it would be soon, he was probably still tired from certain activities with a certain pale, raven haired, green eyed boy from last nig… hang on… green eyed… pale? Rhodey all but threw his head against the wall, only missed because he was so dizzy from his hangover, before he ran his way to Tony's quarters.

ooOOoo

Thor decided instead of going back to his rooms he was going to see if he could help Pepper, and eventually after getting lost several times, he found her standing in the hall the feast was last night.

"Oh Thor, great, would you mind helping getting this cleaned up, nobody's up yet, besides us girls, and I have no clue where to start." Thor nodded.

"What would you have me do?" he asked.

"Let's start with the plates, don't we? Then we can go…" But Thor wasn't listening anymore, his mind was with Loki. He was so sure he was still alive. He couldn't be the last of their family. Simply couldn't. Loki was the smart one, Loki was the one who could read, surely he was meant to outlive Thor and be someone important someday. He went through the tasks Pepper gave him until it was almost time for dinner. He chuckled as he heard Pepper sigh and complain how surely Tony was going to get up expecting dinner not even knowing how hard they had worked to clean the place up. Knowing him, she said, he'd make a mess not caring how much trouble that was for her.

ooOOoo

Tony was stroking his fingers through the long raven hair of Loki as he was still asleep. He must have been so tired to not wake up from this. Tony was simply admiring his beauty, the rarity of someone so pale under this scorching sun. He was like ivory, pressed against his tanned skin. He let his fingers travel over the pale chest as it raised and fell with every breath Loki took. How could the gods be so cruel to make someone so vulnerable and poor with such beauty. He had looked like a caged beast when Tony had approached him last night. He understood why, Loki must be used to being approached by men with lust in their eyes. What had he said? 'you won't have me because I may be ridden with diseases?' something like that? Does that mean he was? He sort of looked insulted by the notion, so maybe he wasn't but how did you know you weren't if you weren't a vir… oh… oh my. Tony licked his lips and looked again at how pretty his new addition to his palace was. He leaned his head forward to place a soft small kiss on Loki's lips as Rhodey stormed into his chambers, effectively waking up Loki who, wide eyed stared into Tony's pouted lips, about to kiss him. In his panic he pushed Tony off him, who landed, quite roughly on his butt on the floor.

Rhodey's first instinct was to poke a swords at Loki for that, but the longer he thought about it the more he thought Tony deserved it.

"You knew!" Rhodey roared at Tony, who was now looking at him with confusion and irritation on his face.

"I know quite a lot, but what are you accusing me off now?" Tony said. "And your timing is way off, you partypooper!" He glared at Rhodey, that would teach him.

"My timing is perfect, my timing stopped you from kissing Loki, Thor's brother, you know the one person he has been asking for the whole time he has been here, the one person he really cares about, besides the rotten person that is you, Tony. You knew" he hissed now "it was him, last night, didn't you?" Rhodey was pointing at Loki now.

Before Tony could answer though, a small voice from the person he was pointing at interrupted. "He has been asking for me? He did not forget me?" Loki timidly asked.

"Yes, he wouldn't shut up about you. Loki this, Loki that, man…" Tony raised one hand to his head. "It's too early to shout so loud, Rhodey!" he whined. "Besides, no I didn't until he was here, in my bed."

"Too early? In another hour or so we'll have dinner!" Rhodey yelled. "I can't help but shout when you're being stupid. Please tell me you didn't force him to do anything? Please?"

"I didn't" Tony said and looked annoyed at Rhodey as he made a sound that said 'I don't believe it'

"I didn't, alright!? We talked a little and we made a deal." Loki sort of coughed.

"Okay so, I did wanted to do a little more than that, but I didn't and we made a deal." He looked at Rhodey. "Please tell me you're proud, mum?"

Rhodey was actually, he wasn't sure what the deal was, but the mere fact Tony didn't rip the poor lad's clothes off and had him several times and ways last night was astonishing to him.  
"Alright, I am." Rhodey said. "proud that is." He then looked at Loki. "So what did he trick you into doing for him?" he asked the dancer. He sure hoped it was worth it for the guy, Tony could be very devious.

"He is to follow me everywhere I go, not leave my side, unless I ask him to, of course. In short, he can't leave the palace without me." Tony answered before Loki could.

"And you agreed to that?" Rhodey asked. Loki nodded. Who was this man who could tell the Pharaoh what to do, and what not. He was thankful for this possible ally, but he wasn't sure what to think of this. "I did, yes. For one year." He added. Tony had forgotten to mention this detail.

"Yes, for one year." Tony sighed.

"That is some devotion you and Thor have, man." Rhodey shook his head. "You have no way what you signed up for. Tony can be such a pain in the ass. But if you're going to stay here, you might as well get used to me storming into this room to drag his royal ass out to do what the people expect him to do. Rhodey's the name." And he held out a hand to Loki, who had crawled to the edge of the bed, sitting there and who took his hand hesitantly. "Loki…" he said. This was quite pointless everybody had already thrown each other's name through the room, but at least it was common courtesy to do so.

"Well, Loki, if he is being an ass, and I mean more than normal, to you, come to me, okay?" Rhodey offered.

"Hey, no fair. Is the whole world against me, or what?" Tony complained. "Damn Rhodey, I ought to throw you in jail for your insolence."

"But you won't because you'd lose one of the few friends you have." Rhodey grinned.

"I have plenty of friends!" Tony spluttered.

"I meant real ones." Rhodey said before he left the room.

Loki was still sitting on the edge of the bed, as Tony tried to glare down the point on the wall Rhodey had been standing. Truth was, he had been right. Besides Pepper and Rhodey, who did he had? He had Thor, who was forced to be there, and no matter how friendly they were to each other, the fact he was forced to be there sort of nullified it all. He sighed as he turned to Loki. Yeah, well, Loki was also only going to be there because that was the deal. What was wrong with him? He knew that being a person with power he had to be careful with whom he trusted. But he felt lonely at times. He sat himself next to Loki, who had been following his every movement with wary eyes. Great! The guy still half expected him to rape him, this wasn't going well either.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He half whispered. This got Loki's attention who's eyes went from wary to curious. "I don't want to be alone right now, I don't want to scare anyone away, I want to have real friends." He hung his head. "Would you go with me to the bathhouse? I seriously need a bath, and no offense, but so do you." He made a sniffing sound with his nose as to point out Loki smelled. No wonder after all that effort from last evening's dancing.

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter, do I?" Loki asked.

"I suppose you don't" Tony said, regretting his deal already. If anything it was only going to chase away Loki further from him. "But I still felt like asking nice." He said with a smug smile on his face as he dragged Loki to his feet to drag him out of his room.

A/N

Well then, you guys must be excited about a bathhouse scene? I know I am! Please let me know what you guys think, as always.


	15. Fluid Movement

Chapter 15

A/N As promised... a new chapter! Woo woo, I guess? Also, I've been under heavy attack by plotbunnies, so once I finish this story (which isn't going to be soon) I'll see which ones have survived the wait and go with that! I do hope you enjoyed last chapter, and I know the chapters aren't particularly long or anything but I try! Cookies to everyone that reviewed. And Yes I hope Loki and Thor meet each other soon as well, but I'm a cruel woman, so I won't say if it's going to be soon or not! *evil cackle*

ooOOoo

"I'm sorry, I smell like what?" Loki spluttered. The nerve of this guy! If he was ruddy-Ra, he had no right to insult him like that. (he did send a short little thought out to Ra, apologizing for the comparison, as it was insulting for the God)

"A dead camel." Tony snorted. "And you do!"

"Well I'm sorry but I had to dangle upside down from drapes, dance, breath fire, do all kinds of acrobatics, while a certain someone, _you_, was sitting with your big lazy ass on some pillows shoving food in your mouth."

A loud noise echoed through the hallway.

Loki was shocked, for sure, but he knew he had gone too far. For crying out loud, insulting the pharaoh was not a good idea, in fact, it may be sporting his top five worst ideas ever, not sure if it beat the beating the sleeping hippo with a stick. But he had not expected the harsh slap in the fave Tony had given him. He was staring at the pharaoh with his quickly reddening cheek clamped by one of his hands. What had he expected?

"I'm sorry.." he stammered, averting his eyes to the floor.

Tony sighed. "No I'm sorry. I just didn't knew what to do, as I've never been talked down like that by anyone… but Rhodey. And Rhodey has been with me for years." He sighed again. "Just don't make it a habit ok."

He regretted slapping Loki, as the man was following him with a bowed head, shuffling his feet as if he was walking to his execution. And he was silent. Not a cough, a wheeze, not an insult or an angry whisper. Tony did not want to break this man into a beautiful puppet. He wanted to know this man inside out, what made him tick. He knew little things of his past thanks to Thor, but nothing in detail, and not from Loki's point of view. So far all he had gathered he used to live in the slums, but before that, how they came there, he did not know. Thor had told him they had not born there, their parents were dead. He knew how Thor got away from the slums, that was his father's doing, but he didn't know how Loki came to be in Thebes, as a dancer no less. And Tony liked knowing things.

When they arrived in the bathhouse, he stripped bare immediately and stepped into the water. Loki kept standing at the edge, unsure of what he had to do now.

"Well don't go standing there, come on in, the water is great!"

But Loki eyed the water, then shied away from it some more, while holding his arms in front of him. He was still only wearing the trousers and sash from last night, and nothing more. But apparently loosing those was really the last thing he wanted right now, as his hands, crossed in fron of him, were tugging at the hems of the sash, as if it was all that kept him alive.

"Why don't you keep those on? They will be cleaned right away as well, that way." Tony offered. He was not going to force Loki to strip naked, though he wanted to, only to see the full extent of the deal he had made, thought he wanted to. He would not go and strip the last item of clothing of him to have glorious sex in the warm water, though he wanted to. Man, self-restraint was really not one of his finer points, but Loki made him go that extra effort.

Finally after what seemed and eternity Loki finally obliged. He had to admit he felt filthy as well, the sweat from last night, not to mention he hadn't had a proper bath since… since his childhood, really, and he longed for one. He stepped in, a shudder going through him as he adjusted to the warm water, the minty smell that engulfed him as the water splashed up as he walked forward in the water. He felt clean that instant, but he had not been the son of a well-respected nobleman for nothing and he knew he wasn't done yet. He dipped under, letting the water pull his hair backwards. He was only slightly aware how Tony was looking at his every movement. How he was enjoying the silken black hair that cascaded over his shoulders, how the drops of water trailed down his chest that seemed to be carved out of marble. How his ashen skin for the first time in many years glowed with cleanness. If it had not been evident in the pharaoh's eyes, it was between his legs. A blush crept on his cheeks, which seemed to only arouse Tony more.

"So…" Tony said as he huddled through the water to lean against the side of the bath, next to Loki. "How come you're so pale?"

"I don't know, how come you're so rude?" Loki asked, than realized what he had said and he averted his head, expecting a blow, but it never came. Instead he heard Tony's warm laughter.

"You're right, I can't just go and ask someone about their skintone!" he said, still chuckling. "But really, why has the sun no effect on your skin?"

"I honestly don't know, it's always been like this, since I can remember." Loki said, a smile sneaking it's way on his lips as he remembered what his mother used to call him. "Frigga, my mother, used to call me a Frost Giant, because I was so pale, like the rare snow she had seen once and because I was taller than kids my age. She should see Thor now… he's bigger than I am." It pained to talk about his mother, but it had spilled over his lips before he could stop it. He slammed his jaw shut, though.

"No, don't stop. You honor the death by keeping fond memories, telling about them makes them live through you. I would tell you about my mother, but… she died before I could really remember anything. I can't even tell you how she looked except for what I learned from the drawings on the wall." Loki was looking at him now, but he wasn't sure what the expression was he had. Admiration? Understanding?

"If you try, you can be a human being, you know?" Loki said, chuckling.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tony feigned shock and pulled Loki underwater. When he opened his eyes, his hands still around Loki's shoulder, he noticed how Loki had his eyes open as well, and the deep green was even more vivid under water. It almost seemed to play with the light in the water. But as Tony held on, Loki's eyes turned into panic and he began to struggle and Tony had no choice but to let go. As they both came up, eyes stinging because of the water, they both gasped for air. Tony looked at Loki puzzled.

"Please… Please don't do that again. I can't help but feel uneasy if I'm underwater for a long time." Loki asked, politely.

"Yeah that wasn't nice of me, I was distracted.. sorry. Did you almost drown as a kid or something?" Tony asked.

"I'm… not sure, to be honest. I sometimes have nightmares where there's only water around me and every time I manage to get to the surface, I gasp once for air before being forced under again."

"Forced? You mean, by people?" Tony asked.

"No, the water is so wild, and there's wind, and pieces of wood, but none of them big enough to carry me, to keep me afloat, I keep sinking back into the darkness of the water." He shrugged. "I guess it's my subconscious telling me how I'm afraid to lose control. Or something, dreams are strange things."

"This is true, but they are sent to us, to tell us things." Tony said. "Or I always thought so."

Loki nods and hums. Tony notices that he is still avoiding looking at Tony.

"You are allowed to look at me, you know. I can't promise you I won't be staring back in those pools of green you have, but yeah." He silently tells Loki.

"I'm not interested in looking at you." Loki says.

Ouch. Okay the fun moment was gone, grumpy Loki was back and something about applying cold water to area of burn. "Wow, you could at least pretend…" He then walks to the far end of the bath to wash his hair with a materials Loki has never seen. He will also deny to his dying day that he was ogling Tony's muscled and tanned back as the Pharaoh was massaging whatever substance he was going to use in his hair, while humming the melody of the dance Loki performed last night. When Loki realized he blushed even more. He was pretty sure his head must be on fire by now.

Well no, he was not attracted to this man. He was also not secretly admiring the humour the man had, or his open personality. In fact, as far as Loki cared about royal, Tony was most certainly the worse!

Who was he kidding? Not him, for sure.

Tony was attractive, he was funny, though a little rude at times and so far the most caring man of high status he's had the pleasure, or displeasure, of meeting. Yes, things could be much worse. So much more worse. So he did what he thought Tony expected of him and he walked forward, using one of the sponges he found at the side and started to slowly scrub Tony's back.

ooOOoo

Stieth, after having the pleasure, if you can call it that, of running into Paiah, returned home. Not much wiser. Paiah basically told him, he didn't knew about any Loki, or dancer, as he was not allowed at the dance and instead had been guarding the gate all night, in the cold, while everyone was inside. Yes Paiah made sure everyone knew of his poor fate. He also reckoned that if Loki had been an entertainer, he maybe was sleeping off whatever excitement and entertainment there had been after the party. You know, the one he had not been allowed to, that one. Poor Paiah.

Stieth had wanted to punch the self-pitying fool in the nose, but decided Peghee and Bukhee would not be better off without a stubborn dad. Nor would it do Loki any good. So he clenched his teeth and spun on his heels to walk away and let the annoying guard behind him.

Stieth figured, either Loki would return, he was killed because he had done something stupid, or he was imprisoned. Maybe they had found a job for him. Either way, the chance was very slim that he was coming home any time soon.

He sighed. He really did like the young man.

ooOOoo

Thor had heard by now how the Pharaoh had been up, and even taking a bath. He was sure Tony needed it as he would most likely stink of alcohol and whatever activities he must have been in last night. Rumor had it he had taken a beautiful young man to bed.

Thor didn't knew Tony had appetites like that but when the servants told him this as if it held great importance he shrugged. Wasn't it the Pharaoh choice who and what he liked. The servants discussed how this could influence the succession of the throne, if he was not going to take a queen to have a child with.

The little Thor knew is that Tony was most likely not dumb to not know, and he told the servants exactly that. They all shrugged, figuring it wasn't their place to talk about the Pharaoh like that to begin with and they returned to their job.

Thor then proceeded to walk towards Tony's room, to await Tony's arrival from the bathhouse. He was still a guard after all. He wondered if Rhodey had already asked the Pharaoh permission to look for Loki himself. He could swear he heard his brother's voice, so real was his memory of him.

But Loki's voice got louder, and it was interrupted with Tony's voice here and there, and that confused Thor, it almost sounded like they were arguing. Just as he was starting to think he was turning mad he heard Loki's voice say: "Thor?" and he turned around, to look at a still damp, clean, healthy, gorgeous baby brother Loki.

"Loki?"

ooOOoo

A/N There, they finally found each other. And with this I leave you for now. I'm glad myself because I couldn't find any more valid reasons to keep them apart. And I have so much more in mind for them. SO MUCH MORE! *more insane cackling* don't mind me, please leave me a review, kay?


	16. Effortless betrayal

Chapter 16

A/N I guess because it's almost Christmas, and because I found my motivation back, I'm starting to write faster again, go me! I'm not going to be a lot home the upcoming two weeks, so it may be a little slow on updates because of that! I guess it would be fair to give you guys a heads up.

I love all of you, and your reviews, especially the 'regulars', you guys are amazing and deserve cookies!

ooOOoo

"Loki?" Thor shuffles one of his feet forward. As much as he had been looking forward to seeing his little brother, well and alive, again, he was confused, not sure this was not some elaborate dream. "Is that you?" To be fair, anyone would be confused if they found their long-lost brother, someone they've been wanting to look for for months, standing in damp trousers, drops of water falling on his bare chest from his freshly washed hair, in the hallway behind you. As if nothing had been wrong and Loki had all this time just been here, the palace, taking baths with the Pharaoh as if it was nothing.

"Thor" but it sounded more like a hiccup as Loki threw himself forward into the broad muscled arms of Thor, who, even though he was well-build, was even thrown back at the speed Loki threw himself against him. He found two arms wrapped around his torso, wet hair tickling his chin, as Loki slightly bended over to hug Thor so intimately.

Tony was looking at this all with his mouth wide open. Sure he had seen people being united before, but the love these two brothers had for each other was something he had not experienced himself before. And truth was, as much as he was happy for Thor to have found his brother, Tony really wished it was him Loki was hugging right now. 'So selfish, as always…' he coughed instead, hating to interrupt the moment, but he felt a little neglected. And hey, this was Tony, he demanded attention every waking minute.

"Yes.. well, guess who we found last night Thor!" Tony said. Tony looked up from the wild mess that was Loki's hair, to his ruler.

"Thank you! With him here, I'm certain of his wellbeing." Thor bowed his head to Tony. It took a lot of restraint for Tony not to snort and say 'yeah right, I was about to go wild on your little brother before, so not sure about that wellbeing-part.'

"Well about the being here part…" Tony began.

"Please don't send him away!" Thor begged. "Loki can read and write, he is smart, he can cook and bake, he's very useful."

"If you'd stop interrupting me… Loki IS going to stay. We made a deal." Tony said, raising his hand to Loki, signaling it was up to him to tell Thor.

Loki looked up in Thor's confused eyes as he let go of Thor and stepped one step back. "We indeed made a deal. I am to stay with the pharaoh for a year, do his every bid and then we can both leave. Together!" Loki said. He hoped Thor was proud of him now, how he had solved this situation.

Thor shook his head then chuckled. "You have no idea what you got yourself into Loki. Tony is a notorious drinker, he's a pervert and a lazy bum as well."

"Excuse me? I don't drink _that_ much, I'll have you know. I'm not a pervert, I just enjoy looking at nudity, especially if it's someone gorgeous and I'm not lazy, I just enjoy my bed a little more than you or him. That's no way to talk about me! Ugh, the stuff I have to put up with!" He threw his hands in the air in mock offense, only realizing he was still standing in the hallway with nothing more than a cloth wrapped around him. Hardly royal.

"Tony, really, I had to drag you back to your room only days ago, because you weren't able to walk yourself, you were drooling over my shoulder and the moments you didn't you were shouting insults at the guards who were awake, who I had to explain afterwards that you didn't mean it. Then the day afterwards, maybe because you were still drunk, I don't know, you tried to peek under Delilah's skirt using a stick to lift it, while hiding in the bushes. You rarely get up before the sun hits the highest point in the sky. So what untruths have I spoken?" Thor said, raising an eyebrow. Loki was basking in his big brother's glory. He was badmouthing the Pharaoh, and he wasn't going to lose his head for it… he hoped. Seeing how Tony was just gawking at air as the insults rolled over him, he didn't think he was. It was actually quite humorous so he tried to hide a smile and a chuckle behind his hand.

"Okay, wow, you're all against me, first Rhodey, then Thor, and now you, how could you? Now you laugh? At my expense? That's it!" And Tony puffs his cheeks (It's not like he's a grown man, or anything) as he stomps off in the direction of his room. "I expect you to be there in a short while, I'll let you have a talk with your brother, because you know, I'm a good guy and everything." He said as he passed Loki and Thor.

As he turned around the corner, Thor shifted his eyes back to Loki, who was now looking up at Thor.

"Despite the way we ended up here, Tony is a good guy. Please don't think a minute he'd harm you if he could avoid it. He's going to be a fine ruler, who will do anything to please everyone. I think he will be good for the people and this realm in general. Egypt will flourish under him. It's why I've chosen, now I know you're safe, to stay here and guard him with my life. Or at least for a year. If you choose to leave after that year, I will go with you, because my first and most important promise is to protect you and I always will." Thor clasped a big hand around Loki's shoulder and then smiled. "But how on earth did you get here?"

"As you were here, safe, I've been chased by thieves, nearly trampled by horses, had people with less than savory intentions after me…" He wasn't going to mention how Tony had almost be one of them, if he was going to be honest with himself, at least Tony stopped himself, because he knew it wasn't right and that was something, right? "But more importantly, I met a family who took me in as their own and a group of entertainers who hired me, they're really important to me, and I wish to let them know I'm alright. Do you think I'm allowed? Either way, after this year is done, I would like to live with the family, I think. Oh Thor, there's so much to tell you. You see the father of the family had a brother and as fate would have it, he's the one that accidentally trampled mother. Stieth, the father, said his brother had been so depressed afterwards; he died drinking his sorrows away. He was so sorry for our mother's fate, he begged me forgiveness, but he also told me why they were there and why they were so ruthless in their pursuit. It now all makes sense and… I finally managed to give it a place. I finally feel at peace. I know it's a lot to ask but you should meet him, hear him out, I'm sure it would help you as well!" Loki wanted to tell him so much more, but he was supposed to go after the pharaoh, as it was now his duty.

"Loki, we best go to Tony's room, he's expecting us to get there soon. But I'm sure we can ask someone to pass a message to the family and the group." He shakes his head. "That still doesn't explain why you're here though, but the clothing you wear and the mention of the entertainment group allows me to make an educated guess." He tugs at his brother's arm. "Come let us go, before Tony manages to burn half the palace or he forgets to put on clothes before he visits the ladies."

Loki followed him silently until halfway there. "Has he done that before, though?" he asks, half worried, half amused.

Thor breaks down in laughter, it's the first time since years Loki has heard him do that. "Not yet he has, not yet!"

ooOOoo

Tony had just gone around the corner as Obediah joined him. "A good day, Pharaoh, may all the days be as blissful as this one. I trust you slept well?" It almost seemed he wasn't trying anymore, Tony thought. He could clearly hear the distaste in the voice of his High-priest.

"I have, Obediah. How are you? You left the festivities early last night, was it not to your liking?" Tony answered politely.

"Oh but it was, but you know, I'm getting old and I need to rest more now." Obediah answered. "There's one important matter I'd like to speak with you about, but I suppose it could wait…" he lowered his eyes to the cloth wrapped around Tony. "Until you're dressed?" he suggested.

"Nonsense my High-priest. I'm perfectly capable of making decisions and having opinions in just a cloth. Heck, I'm pretty sure I'd do well naked, as well!" Tony jested. He pretended he didn't see Obediah's face cringe at every word pouring out of his mouth.

"Well, if you insist.." Obediah bowed his head. "It's the matter of the dancer you took in."

Tony gasped. Honestly, did everyone know, or what?

"News travels quickly, pharaoh." Obediah chuckled. "It has come to attention that he is, in fact, the brother of Thor, the guard so recently accused of attempt of murder on you, and possible the murderer of your father. I still deem it unwise to have him free, and around you, so I'd suggest maybe sending him to the Northern regions to safeguard our borders? A strong man like him is always appreciated around there." He then clucked his tongue. "Then there's the dancer. I found out that they used to live in the slums and… well we all know those people" he spat out the word people as if it was a blasphemy to use it for human beings like Loki and Thor "well, you know, they're less than worthy of sharing a bed with a nobleman, let alone someone in your position."

"No" Tony said, his fists curled up in angry balls.

"I beg your pardon?" Obediah looked at Tony in disbelief. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no. No I'm not going to send Thor away to some Ra-forsaken place, as far away from me as possible, just because you don't trust him. I do, he saved my butt that night. As for the dancer, he's clean now, that's for sure." He motioned to his wet hair and still moist body. He noticed how Obediah looked at him in disgust as the implication of Tony and Loki bathing together hit him. "And we haven't done anything… out of the ordinary, yet. So. No."

"But pharaoh, surely you see it's wise to send him away. We've heard multiple people say they had seen Thor in your father's rooms that night…."

"As there was an equal amount of people saying he wasn't." Tony retorted.

"Well as your high-priest, in the absence of your Master of Arms, it's my duty to place your guards as I see fit. It's for your own interest, Tony that I do this. I only mean well. He will leave at sundown." Obediah was about to turn around and leave, a confident smirk on his face.

"Hold right up, it may be true that a High-priest has that right, but seeing as there are more voices telling me that a certain someone, you, had something to do with my father's death and my planned assassination, and the fact I don't like to be told what to do. It is I who has the right to appoint my High-priest, and if I think he lacks in his efforts, I can appoint someone else. So as you once said, I can't have someone I can't trust around me all the time, it would give a bad signal to the people. I ask you to leave before sundown, as you will not be High-priest by then, but will have no title at all, until proven trustworthy again. You are allowed to take all your possessions as long as you can carry them on three horses, which will be granted to you. I do believe you still own that house in the South, so make good use of that." Truth be told, he may not have looked so impressive in just the cloth around his waist, as he prodded a finger in Obediah's chest with every start of a sentence, but he sure did try. His eyes must have looked furious as Obediah was silent for a full minute.

Then he started to laugh. "Surely, my Pharaoh, this has been your best joke all year." He said, chuckling.

"I'm not jesting." Tony said, his facial features hard. "Do I look like I'm jesting?"

"You can't be serious, I've been your High-priest for so long!" Panic spread in Obediah's face and voice.

"Exactly, like you said, you're getting old, and need rest. I'm giving it you. I'll make sure you won't lack money for the remainder of your life. But I can't have you make decisions for me and I can't have you around no more. The more people insinuate you were part of the scheme against my father and I, the more I think they're right. I can't trust you any longer."

"Insolent pup!" Obediah yelled, his face red in anger. "I basically raised you!"

Tony expected anger, but he had started this, he would see it through now. In fact this felt like the best decision he had made in a while.

"Very well, I raised you, so I can unmake you as well." Obediah hissed, and before Tony realized what was going on, or notice the tiny dagger in Obediah's hand, or realize that this may actually _not_ be the best decision he had for a while, Obediah had pushed his hand forward, intent to stab Tony in the chest. It was deflected though, as Vali pushed Tony away and raised his own sword to deflect the dagger.

It all happened in a rush, afterwards Tony had trouble to recollect what happened in less than a second. As Vali had pushed Tony out of harm's way, he was hit by the dagger instead, not before his sword had planted itself in Obediah's thigh. They both yelled, Vali slumping down, Obediah moving away from them as fast as he could. As Tony focused on catching Vali before he fell down, he didn't notice Obediah disappearing around a corner.

ooOOoo

A/N And there's another chapter, let me know what you think! 8D


	17. Petty chaos

**Chapter 17**

**A/N Hello everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, I sure did. I was able to spend it with the person I love, who lives in another country, so ehm yeah… like you guys wanted to hear that. Sadly the bustrip over, which would've been the perfect 8 hour trip to write several chapters was spend sitting next to the smelliest, personal space invading dude in the universe, so I didn't get to writing, luckily for you guys, I've found some hours I'm not doing anything else, so I decided to use it to write two chapters. Expect another chapter in the next few hours! It's my Christmas gift to you!**

**Also, in case some of you have read my one-shots, for one of them, I've gotten MULTIPLE questions, demands, pleads and prayers for me to continue it, even if it was a one-shot, and to be fair, I actually had a whole story around it, but didn't think it'd be worthy to type it out. But now I will! Popular demand and all! (see I can be persuaded!)**

**Geez, let's get on with the story shall we, before I ramble away a whole chapter!**

ooOOoo

Tony's mind was racing. So many emotions were flowing through him. He was angry and wanted to follow Obediah and… well, he was so angry now, he wasn't sure what he'd do. He'd be a fool if he denied being afraid as well, of what could've happened if Vali hadn't been there. Vali. Yeah he was afraid and worried for Vali, sad because the dagger was sticking out of Vali's chest and if the raspy breathing and pool of blood was anything to go by, he knew Vali wasn't going to last long. No one had ever bothered to teach Tony anything about medical care, so he had no clue what to do. He cradled Vali in his arms instead, tears flowing of his cheek. This man had been around him, protected him, and his father, all these years. Loyal, funny and kind. If anyone was going to reprimand him, a pharaoh, for holding someone in his arms, crying for him, then so be it.

"Vali, please, no!" he whispered as the old man opened his eyes in pain to look at him

"Tony…" Tony gasped as the man used his nickname. He never had told the man about it, so it meant he knew about it, he knew about his friendships and he had never done anything or told his father about it. Vali had been more than just a soldier or bodyguard. "Don't weep for an old man like me, I am lucky to have lived so long… and so luxurious,… as I have… Don't ever… trust… Obediah… again… Trust Thor… instead. Loki… is a fine… young man… as well… If you.. somehow… get him… as loyal to you… as he is to Thor… you'll have… a fine… companion.. in him." Tony's tears splashed on the man's cheek. Vali had been looking after him in more ways than one. He had not been blind to Tony's attraction to the man either. "Please Vali, hush, save your strength, I will get someone to heal you, you'll be fine!"

"No… Tony… I will not. It has been… a pleasure." Vali said, and though he tried to say more, nothing came out, and they both knew this was it. So Vali smiled, a genuine smile, which the palace lacked, Tony found, and then he closed his eyes. Tony let a wail escape his lips as he hangs his head over his dead old friend.

When he hears sounds, he looks up to see Thor and Loki in a disheveled state, Thor with his sword drawn and Loki's hair soaked with blood coming from a gash on his forehead, a wild look in his eyes.

And for one moment he fears they have come for his life.

One moment.

ooOOoo

As Obediah runs through the hallways of the palace, to his own quarters to gather as much as he can, he finds two guards loyal to him. He orders one of them to follow him and the other to gather the other four he has in the palace currently, to join him in his chambers, as quick as possible.

It was the one he send away who nearly bumped into Thor and Loki as they were on their way to Tony's chambers. Thor recognized him as one of Obediah's and decided to follow him.

"Quick Loki, go to Tony's chambers, see if he's alright. Take this dagger with you." And Thor run off after the hurrying soldier. It didn't take long before he found him conniving with three other men, and as he approached them, they all looked up at him, snarled and charged him. Thor manages to avoid most swords aimed at him but receives shallow cuts all over his body from the ones he can't dodge. Within minutes though, he has the four bodies of the traitorous soldiers on the floor. As one is gurgling out his last breath he runs to find his brother and Tony, fearing for their safety.

ooOOoo

Loki, not familiar with the palace just yet, carefully walks around the hallways, looking into several rooms and halls to see if he can recognize it. He has his dagger hidden in the sash he's wearing. Careful not to get caught with a drawn weapon, as it may confuse a random soldier and have them kill him because they may think he's out to kill Tony. As he pokes his head in room, only to notice it's definitely not a room he's been in before something or someone suddenly rams into his side, throwing him onto the floor. When he looks up, a little dizzy, he sees the High Priest he _knows _is responsible for the false accusations and possibly the murder on the previous pharaoh. Next to him is a soldier with a drawn sword.

"You" Obediah hisses. "It's your fault. You come in here, showing your lean naked body and everything turns for the worse. He has send me away, only because he wants to plunge into that fine buttocks of you. We'll see about that. Take him!" He orders his soldier, who grabs Loki's hand and pulls him up, holding the sword on his throat. "At the end of the day, I will be at my house, waiting for my time to strike with several soldiers, loyal to me, plunging into your ass as that snotnosed princeling can only weep over his dead Master of Arms." Loki was shocked, so much news at the same time. Vali, dead? This man was going to kidnap him? Traitorous soldiers? And then there was the sword currently on his throat. He felt anger boil inside of him as he registered the fact that one of the few friends he had, Vali, was murdered by this man. That same anger reminded him he had a dagger hidden away in his sash and in a fragment of a second he grabbed it, planted his feet on the soldier's foot, who recoiled and instead cut Loki's forehead, but shallow. With the grace instilled in him through all of his hard work as a dancer he turned around and before he knew what he was doing, as he'd never consciously rob someone his life, he pushes his arm forward, closes his eyes, hitting the carotid artery more by chance than anything else. After all, he was not a trained fighter, like his brother was. The soldier drops the weapon he had raised to cut Loki in half and grabs for the dagger sticking out of his neck, all the while making noises that didn't sound like words in slightest. He stumbles backwards, Loki looks at him wide eyed, but it was too late to regret his actions, as the man blew out his last breath. He almost forgot that there had been another man, Obediah, as he gets pinned to the ground. As much as Loki struggled, Obediah was surprisingly heavy and strong, so Loki could do nothing but struggle as the man's left hand curled around his mouth.

"Shhhh…" Obediah tells him, then grins. "I have no time for more of your tricks. I will take what is mine, then slit your throat so that arrogant fool will never have you." His right hand travels south, tugging at the sash wrapped around Loki's hips. All Loki can feel right then is despair. He didn't went through all that trouble to finally find Thor only to be raped and killed by this file creature. As Obediah is focused on his southern regions, Loki stretches his hand to try and reach for the sword the soldier had dropped. He could almost reach it, his fingers already sliding over the tip of the handle when Obediah notices, letting go of the undone sash as he grabs the sword, which he then puts behind the belt he's wearing over his robes. "I told you" he says as he punched Loki in the face with his left hand. "I don't have time for any more of your tricks!" Just as Loki opens his now free mouth to shout he clasps his hand over it again. "If I see you brother ever again, know I will torture him, before I'll tell him how you moaned like a common whore, and then, only then, I will slit his throat so the disappointment in his eyes will be forever on his face." He grinned.

"You'd be wrong, it would be profound sadness that people like you exist on this world." An angry Thor stood in the doorway, his sword and body covered in blood, mostly the soldiers'. Obediah's grin faltered then.

Obediah grabbed the sword from behind him, while dragging Loki off the floor. Loki had a hard time standing up as his head starts to throb, courtesy of the wound on his forehead and the blood dripping down the side of his face.

"One step closer and you'll be sweeping your brother's blood off the floor." Obediah hisses, as he holds the sword in front of Loki's chest.

"It'll be yours as well, if you so much as scratch his skin." Thor said, and his tone implied it was no empty promise or bluff.

Obediah's eyes slinted as he stared at Thor a full minute, then threw Loki at him and run off as Thor quickly put aside his sword so he wouldn't harm Loki and caught him in his arms.

"I'm alright, Thor, go after him!" Loki said, his voice hoarse, as he struggled out of his brother's grip. Thor gave him one last look before he let go and stepped backwards. Just as he was about to turn around and chase Obediah a guard shouted out from the next room.

"I got him, make sure the pharaoh is ok!" Thor wasn't sure he recognized the guard's voice.

Both Thor and Loki thought that seemed like a good idea though. For all they knew Tony could be bleeding out right now. There would be time for justice later, but right now Tony's safety came first. The pharaoh's safety is always the first priority to a guard, and Thor still is one. He runs a little faster than Loki who is panting by now. He searches every room on the left as he shouts Tony's full name, while Loki searches every room on the right. Just as they're both about to give up, Thor's eyes frantically looking around them, a wail comes from one of the rooms Loki hasn't been in before, and he rushes back to his younger sibling. They both stumble trough the room, into the next hallway only to find the pharaoh clutching onto Vali's dead body. Loki gasps and Tony finally looks up and sees them. For one moment, Loki could swear he could see panic wash over Tony's eyes, before it disappears.

Tony finally takes in the state of the two brothers. They both looked like they had been through quite a lot. And though he was hiding it well, Loki was sort of wobbling on his legs. That is a nasty gash on his forehead though, and quite a lot of blood pouring out of it. Thor is the first to move, he puts away his sword as he walks forward. He pries Tony's fingers of Vali's body.

"Loki, bring him to his room, close the door and make sure he opens for nobody but me, Pepper or Rhodey." He instructs his brother. He then picks Vali up and sets off towards the priests who would then prepare his body for his final journey. As he walks there he decides that no matter what that highpriest had done, no matter what he was going to do Loki if he had not intervened, and that did boil his blood, he could not kill him if he was unarmed. He would leave the man to Tony's judgement. But he would not be the executioner. It's one thing to kill a man in battle, but another to kill one without a weapon to defend himself. There was blood on his hand and not only literally. He had never killed before today, nor had Loki, and now he remembers how there had been a guard with the dagger he gave Loki sticking out of his neck. He would check upon Loki later, he has always been more delicate about killing to begin with.

But first there was Vali, then there was Obediah. And so many other things he had to check. Like Pepper and Rhodey and sound the alarm in general. What if there were other guards still in the palace who would try and finish Obediah's job. And Loki would be there, defenseless as well. Thor hurried.

**A/N**

**Who feels like punching Obediah in the face, raise your hand! I sort of feel mean for writing him like this… ah well, someone has to be the badguy!**


	18. Healing salve

**Chapter 18**

**A/N**

**As promised, the next chapter!**

ooOOoo

Loki held his hand out to Tony, who was crouching down next to the puddle of blood. Vali's blood. Not his, because no, Tony was ok. Thor was covered in cuts, but Tony was ok. And Loki, Loki had a gash on his forehead and subtle cuts covering his body and… why was he limping, and where had his sash gone to, and… oh… But Tony was ok. And Vali, poor, loyal Vali was dead, but at least Tony was ok.

Well, Tony was not ok.

Tony was far from ok, Tony was about to break down and cry again, but that would be an insult to the men who would lay down, or actually did lay down, their lives for him. So he didn't, instead he took Loki's hand, got up, and told Loki to lean on him. The damn dancer was going to be stubborn at first but Tony was not having any of that. He'd personally slap the first person who'd say anything about it. The beautiful young man had risked his life after all he had done to him, so this was really the least I could do.

The two of them limped through the hallways into his chamber and he smacked the door behind him. After that he carefully guided Loki to his bed and helped him down on it.

"Easy now, it's clear as day you're hurt, no need to pretend to be the tough guy, we all know you are one." Tony said. He then looked around to see if he has anything to clean that gash on Loki's forehead. He may know nothing of medical care, but he knew he had to get that wound clean and if possible to make it stop bleeding. He found bowl filled with clean water meant to wash his face and a cloth and returned to Loki, who was still sitting on his bedside.

He dipped the cloth in the bowl, wringed it and then gently dapped it on Loki's forehead. Loki hisses in pain but doesn't do anything to stop him.

"Am I hurting you?" Tony asks, wide eyes, worried, looking at Loki.

"Not as much as the actual weapon did…" Loki answers.

Tony can't help but chuckle. It's neither a sarcastic chuckle nor a joyful one, if anything they both think it sounds more like an insane chuckle. Recent events have been quite… eventful and the mixture of emotions in both of them is turning them insane, or so they feel.

And Tony is glad that even though he doesn't know what's going on, Thor and Loki, at least, are alright. He's so caught up in his thoughts he doesn't notice Loki looking up at him worriedly and is startles as he feels a hand on his own. He looks down in green pools of colours.

"Are you alright?" Loki softly asks.

"Am I alright?" Tony sputters. Seriously, this guy, he was sitting there bleeding and god knows what else has happened and he dares asking him if he's alright? "Yeah well considering people I care about get hurt all the time, or accused of things they haven't done, or stabbed to death, at least I can say, I am alright."

"Hurt and pain isn't always physical.." Loki murmured.

"Yeah well, you and Thor are the one bleeding, Vali is dead. I never asked either of you to protect me. I never wanted you to sacrifice yourself for me." Tony crouches down again as he suddenly loses the strength in his legs. Loki grabs both of Tony's hands and holds them in his own. He knows what's going through Tony. He knows like no other. There's no way he can be angry with him if he's been through it himself. He remembers how he felt when he was a small kid, he remembers blaming himself for his mother's death. What if he hadn't been outside… what if… 'What if' never had gotten him far, had it? It certainly had never gotten him his mother back.

"It's not your fault." Loki whispers. It's barely audible and Tony looks up as he asks Loki to repeat himself. "what?"

"It's not your fault, I said. It isn't. You will blame yourself. What if I wasn't there right then, what if I had seen it coming, what if I had prevented it… what if I didn't exist at all?" Loki says, a bit louder this time. "But truth it, you didn't choose to step in to protect you, Vali did, it was his choice and you can only respect that. Me and Thor both choose to protect you as well, it was our choice. As was Obediah's choice to hurt you his. If you really have to blame anyone it's him. He chose to harm you. And as long as there are people out there who want to harm others, people like us end up getting hurt."

Tony looked up at him. Loki looked back and as the tall and lean man was sitting on the bed and Tony was crouching on the floor he was towering over him. Who was the wise man, above all, fit to rule Egypt again? Tony felt insignificant right now. Loki was right, of course he was right. It was all Obediah's fault, but that didn't mean Tony felt bad because he was alive and someone as magnificent as Vali was dead. This beautiful creature, Loki, was hurt, perhaps it would scar and it would ruin his beauty forever.

Then he realized, Loki was still going to be beautiful. The way he cared for others, was rare and beautiful all the same.

He would endeavor to be like that, to be the magnificent ruler Egypt deserved.

To make sure Vali's sacrifice meant something.

He then noticed Loki still held his hands and those haunting green eyes were still looking at him, as if they were trying to unravel his very soul. He was grateful Loki was here. Not to admire him, or, maybe, possibly, undress him with his eyes only, not that he was right now, honest. No, he just didn't want to be alone right now. He had no clue where Pepper was, if any of the guards knew what was going on, or if Rhodey was ok. Thor would take care of that, he was sure.

He got up and sat next to Loki, checking the wound on his head. The bleeding had long stopped but just to be sure Tony tore a bit of the cloth around his waist. It was linen and maybe not the cleanest but better than nothing as he gently wrapped it around Loki's head. "Tell me if it hurts, alright?" he asked softly.

Loki nods, his hands now folded onto his lap.

After that was taken care of Tony proceeded onto inspecting Loki's body for more wounds, but the shallows cuts he cleaned had stopped bleeding altogether now. So far for the visible wounds. His eyes travel further down, to where a hole is torn, no cut, in Loki's pants.

"Were you stabbed there?" he asked, his fingers tracing the unraveling fabric before sticking them in it, only to feel something warm and wet. A hiss escapes Loki's lips. As Tony looks at his fingers he notices it's blood.

"Alright, take them off!" he demands, meaning Loki's pants.

"It'll be fine, I'll have a healer take a look at them." Loki is blushing now, it was so embarrassing to have Tony try and fix him.

"No arguments, take them off. I'm not going to try and feel you up or something, I'm just trying to help here, it's the least I can do!" Tony said, already working on the drawstrings that held Loki's pants in place. Loki gave in and helped him undo the intricate knots. Inconvenient as they were now, they were wonderfully done by Phileas, who was an expert on all kinds of knots. Said he had learned them on the island he used to live on, as it was what the island was known for. That was before he traveled all around the world to see what it had to offer. But as much as Loki was trying to focus on what Phileas had told him about them he couldn't help but feel the blood go to his cheeks and make them red, which stood even more out on his ashen pale skin. When the last knot was undone Tony slided the pants down, careful not to rush or tear anything. For all he knew the fabric could be caked to the wound with all the blood going on. As he carefully slid them down the pale thight, he couldn't help but look. As it happened to be Loki was, as expected, not wearing anything under them and well… yes, Tony was forever ruined now. But not just that, the muscles hidden in the lean legs proved how well build a dancer Loki was.

Right!

Back to what we were originally undressing Loki for, remember? He was stabbed? You were going to treat his wound? Not stare at his package?

Ugh Tony would facepalm himself if that didn't look weird and betray the fact he had been checking Loki out. Instead he focused on the task at hand. He got the cloth and water again and gently dapped the wound. As gently as he tried to be, Loki couldn't help but hiss, moan and grab Tony's shoulder with one hand and clench a fist around a pillow with another, as he closed his eyes in pain.

Ok, Tony is sorry, but by Ra, if there wasn't that wound, Tony would love to see Loki like that, on the bed, with Tony doing ungodly things to him.

Right, the wound! Back to focusing on the wound!

When all the blood was removed, he tore another strip of cloth from the one around his waist, and another one, until it fell of his waist and Tony was just as naked as the day he was born. He carefully wrapped them around Loki's thigh, trying not to blush as he scratched Loki's inner thigh every time he went around it. Loki on the other hand was starting to feel lightheaded. He wasn't sure if it was because it was so warm, because Tony was touching him so intimately or because he had lost so much blood. Oh surely not because of Tony? As he was starting to argue with himself about it, how it did feel nice and how this was exactly what Thor had warned him about, his body betraying his mind, he didn't notice he was slowly leaning further and further backwards onto the pillows, before finally completely laid down falling unconscious.

"There, all done, a healer wouldn't have done it any better, I'm sure!" Tony was indeed proud of his work, especially considering the distractions. But as there was no response to this he looked up to see Loki was out cold. He checked his pulse, only to find out Loki was fine, just unconscious. He would have Thor or a guard get a healer to check upon him, but for now, he figured the man needed rest. "Guess I'll just help you into bed then…" he murmured, thinking about the great sacrifice he had to make, completely sliding Loki's trousers off, throwing them in a corner. As he was tugging the sheets from under Loki he realized he was just as naked and he was hovering over Loki, naked.

He allowed himself to look, just for one second, just to see what he was missing out on, knowing full well he'd regret it. And he did. The full image of Loki naked was almost unbearable. He would have to get the sculptors change all the statues of the gods to Loki's body because surely the gods sculpted this man after themselves. He trailed down Loki's chest with his hand, careful not to touch any of the cuts. Just when he was about to look away and cover them both with the sheet the door opened and Thor stormed in.

Tony thought about two things that exact moment.

Crap, something must be wrong, if he storms in like that; and

Why is he looking at me like he's going to murder me? Oh right? Because I'm hovering naked above his unconscious brother, well damn.

"Eh… This is not what it looks like?" he offered.

Thor's eyes slanted, weighing Tony's words.

"Do explain then…" he decided eventually.

"I had to use the cloth for his wounds." And he threw back the sheet to show Thor. "As he was stabbed in his thigh as well." Thor sighed, he'd think about this later, there were more important things now.

"We'll discuss this later… We need to do something about Obediah. He has escaped. The whole palace is looking for him, and possible guards that may or may not be involved with this, this area is off limits, except for me, Pepper, Rhodey and a handful of guards Rhodey trusts. Vali's body is being prepared for his last journey, no one else is harmed. But we must capture Obediah, before he tries something new."

"He might be in his personal house, you may want to send people there." Tony offered.

"Rhodey already did, twelve men he trusts." Thor answered. He then shakes his head. "I think for now you and Loki rest for a while, I'll stand guard together with two other guards around these chambers." He exits the room but before he closes the door. "Please allow my brother rest, I will have a healer come in in the morning to check his wounds, if you don't mind?"

Before Tony could answer that Thor was gone, the door was closed and he was left to his thoughts. It's not like he was going to fondle Thor's baby brother or anything. No, instead he layed down next to Loki, spooning him, craving the touch of someone he could trust, as he threw his arm around Loki's waist.

**A/N That's it for now, I hope to be able to update soon, but with New Year's coming up… not sure when that's going to be… (of course there's the 8 hours bustrip tomorrow…)**


	19. Reminiscence

Chapter 19

A/N Not sure why but I've been unable to sleep as of lately, and I get these creative bursts of energy. Decided to use it to write another chapter, but since it's late, it may be, more so than normal, full of mistakes, but I'll try. This chapter is especially dedicated to Myridinn who has been reviewing since she started reading this and encourages me to continue. I've honestly thought of dropping this story, since it's probably horrid, but reviews like hers help me stop sulking and start writing.

I want to thank everyone who reviews though, you're all wonderful!

ooOOoo

To say Loki woke up was the overstatement of the year. He didn't wake up, he returned to the living, or at least, that's how he felt. His body was aching all over and he felt tired, though he reckoned he had slept for hours on end. He opened his eyes, but the only light in the room came from the light through the tiny window. His eyes hurt right away and he almost suspected last night was a weird nightmare and Tony got him drunk or something. He couldn't tell what time it was from the light that did manage to get in the room, but his gut told him it must have been already around midday.

Just as he was about to turn away from the light he realized something warm and heavy rested on his waist. Looking down he discovered it was an arm. And to be perfectly honest with himself, it felt comfortable. Realizing this must be Tony's arm he remained still for a full minute, not wanting to wake up the other man. Yesterday's events returned to him and he remembered how Tony had taken care of his wounds. He remembered how his hands had traveled over his body looking for wounds to pay attention to, cuts he could heal. He also remembered how that had felt… _right_. Tony didn't had to do that, he was a pharaoh after all, he would have dozens of healers at his beck and call, ready to heal the pharaoh's latest pet.

Because that's what he was, wasn't he? Nothing more than that? I mean, what could Tony, the pharaoh of a whole nation, possibly see in this poor sod out of the slums? Oh no Loki had no disillusions on that part. After all, he had been treated as vermin ever since they moved there. But he was pretty sure he didn't imagine Tony's kind eyes last night as he had carefully wrapped the bandages around his wounds.

Loki shifted carefully around until he was facing Tony. His arm was still wrapped around his waist filling Loki with a warm feeling. Tony's face was so close to Loki he could feel Tony's breath tickle his collarbone. Curiously he looked down on Tony's face. There he was the courageous, intelligent and brave leader of Egypt, drooling on his silken sheets, holding Loki in his arm.

That's also when Loki realized that

a) he was naked

b) Tony was naked

Which resulted in a high dosage of blood traveling to certain parts of his body, of which only his cheeks Loki would admit it did. He slightly gasped at the thought and as he was still staring down on Tony's face, a pair of chocolate brown eyes opened to stare up in his.

"Ok, I will admit, this is something I could wake up to every day." Tony said groggily, after rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Then, as if he remembered what had happened, he looked at Loki, as if to check if he was still in one piece. "How do you feel?"

Loki pushed back the thoughts about how extremely naked and close they were at the moment, wishing he could at least cover himself with a separate cover, if only to add a layer, no matter how thin, between him and Tony. "I'm feeling better…"

"Yeah right, try better next time." Tony said, not believing one word.

"Alright, I feel like I've been run over by an elephant, after being clawed by a wildcat, if you must know. But I feel better than I did yesterday, so I guess that's something?" Loki chuckled, then winced, as the sudden movement of his chest hurt him.

"Yeah, still not falling for that." Tony said, holding a hand to Loki's forehead. "Well at least you don't have a fever, so that's good, but I think you ought to stay in bed a little longer."

"With you?" Loki said, raising one eyebrow, silently questioning Tony's motives. Tony noticed but decided to ignore it entirely.

"Of course with me, I have the tedious job to make sure my subjects are safe, so let's start with you, shall we?" he replied. Loki raised his eyebrow, if possible, even more. Before Tony could mock offense though, a loud growling noise filled the room. Both of the men weren't sure who made the noise, but they were both hungry. Last day's events had made them skip dinner altogether, and their stomached were about to rebel soon if they didn't fill it with food. Loki was used to this feeling so he paid it no heed, but Tony was insulted by this state of his body.

"Alright, so, I will be back to keep an eye on you, you stay here as I'll make sure someone will get us something." Tony slipped from under the covers and walked up to the door in his birthday suit, as Loki pretended to not look at his bare back and bum. He would have to ask Thor about this lately, as he hadn't experienced this feeling before. And weren't you supposed to have this feeling only with girls? He was confused. Diverting his eyes quickly as Tony had finished instructing a guard to get food, and was now walking back to the bed, he didn't notice Tony smiling and admiring.

He did shiver slightly as Tony raised the covers again and climbed in next to Loki. "Are you cold?" he asked, wrapping his arm again around Loki. "Need me to get an extra blanked? Or should I just lay closer to you?" At that last remark he winked, earning him a scowl from Loki.

"I think maybe it's your presence that's making me ill?" Loki snapped. He wasn't sure what was going on, most certainly he wasn't snappy because he didn't knew what to do with these emotions and feelings he had right now. He detested the man, didn't he? Forcing him to stay for a year while he had no rights in the first place.

"Back to grumpy old self, then?" Tony said, looking annoyed. Tony just didn't know what it was what he had done wrong.

Loki looked at Tony for a while before his hard stare turned soft and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to this… closeness." He motioned the little space between Tony and him.

"I understand, I'm making you feel uncomfortable." Tony said, finally understanding what was going on. He wasn't sure how Loki was so good at resisting him, he was really pulling all the stops, but nothing worked. He shifted backwards so there was more space between them, and pulled his arm away laying it in front of him, between him and Loki. "There, is that better?" He asked

"I didn't mean to offend you, I know you mean well… it's just… I'm not sure… Nevermind." Loki sighed, best not start that topic, he was really confused right now.

"Did… Did Obediah hurt you more than just those wounds?" Tony carefully asked. It would certainly help explain why Loki was so afraid of being touched.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean…" Loki asked, squinting his eyes as if what Tony said was a difficult to solve puzzle.

"I mean, did Obediah tried to.. sexually abuse you? Yesterday I mean, because your sash was gone and… well" Tony nudged his head down.

"Ah.. He didn't. Well, yes, he tried, but he didn't succeed. He had voiced his, ehm, wish to do just that before as well, but I think in this case he only wanted to do that to annoy you." Loki answered.

"Annoy me?" Tony said, shocked. "I'd be so pissed I'd cut off his…" seeing Loki look alarmed and shocked at the great amount of rage aimed at the man just for his sake, he stopped. "You said it yesterday, people like him are the cause of hurt and pain for many others, he'd hurt you only to hurt me, in my opinion that is unforgiveable, his beef is with me, so he should only come after me."

"Do I need to remind you, Tony, that's exactly what he did?" Loki said. "He probably didn't expect us to be so close."

That reminded the both of them that Vali had died for Tony.

Tony was immediately back to sulking as he had done before, while he was unable to talk about it because for all he knew Loki didn't knew Vali at all.

Loki may seem heartless for not being sad at all, but he had been witness to people's deaths on a weekly if not daily base, so he has grown accustomed to it. In the slums all you could really hope for is that it wouldn't be someone you cared greatly for who dies next. "Vali was a good man…" he whispered, surprising Tony.

"He… he came to me, to ask about Thor, and as I tried to help Thor, he was trying to keep you save from whoever was responsible. When we found out that it was Obediah… he was shocked at first, but then told me deep in his heart he knew, _he knew_, it was him, as he had seen him change slowly the past years. He told me how Obediah's greed had grown, and instead of money and good wines he coveted power. First high-priest had been enough but then… he said he should've known he would try and take over the throne." He looked up to see Tony was listening with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I suppose… we should all have seen it coming. My father's old friendship and my general blindness to threats stopped us from doing so." He finally said. "So that means you knew Vali as well… That smart dog, protecting the realm from the shadows."

"That makes me feel like maybe it had been best if he had told you sooner. But that turns into 'what if' and… what if never works. What is important, is that he helped my brother, and you, and we should respect that, and honor him for what he did." Loki's voice had turned into a whisper by the end of his sentence. He slightly bowed his head, closing his eyes as his body ached once more.

"Yes… Yes we should…" Loki could be mistaken, but it almost sounded like Tony was on the brink of crying and he was about to look up to see what was wrong with Tony when he felt the slight pressure of Tony's lips on the corner of his mouth, pressing a small kiss there before hastily retreating, just like Tony shuffled back to where he was laying.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it's just that right now, I'm so glad you're here. And I'm sorry you had to go through all that you have been through, and no one was there to protect you."

"Thor was there!" Loki said. He was still shocked at the sign of affection Tony had given him.

"Yeah but he was basically in the same boat as you were, what I mean is. Now I'm pharaoh, I will do my best to make sure no one will ever have to face that again, no one will ever be hurt again, everyone willing to hurt anyone else will be imprisoned or punished and cities are to make sure people in the slums, or poor people in general, will be taken care off. My realm can be so much greater, let's make sure it happens." Loki was in awe of the fiery will he could see in Tony's eyes and in that moment finally knew what Thor had meant when had said Tony would be a good ruler.

Yes, he would follow this man to make sure his plans come true. It would help everyone he had ever cared for. He thought of Pahir, the baker in the slums, Thor, his brother who had taken care of him since he could remember, Stieth, who worked so hard to make sure he had food for his family and even Fury and his group of misfits whom he knew sometimes had a hard time maintaining his group as not all cities were kind to him and the entertainment they provided, sending them away with no more food or drink to travel through the unforgiving heat of the desert.

"I have so many plans, Loki. I don't know where to start… I take joy in design machines and weapons that may benefit this realm, but I haven't found time to actually engineer them. Imagine tools that could help us water the ground which is otherwise not suitable to grow food on. Or weapons that you'd need to only use once to make sure the enemy will never try again to intrude on your lands. I don't know where to start."

Loki smiled at that. Tony sure knew how to surprise. "At the start, Tony… at the start." He sighed, closing his eyes, once more, tired of talking, feeling his body ache at every attempt to move.

"Why don't you rest while I go and check where our food is?" Tony said, while climbing out of his bed to get dressed.

The only response he got was a hum, and he smiled as he, dressed in proper clothes, left the room, accompanied by guards Thor had picked for him.

ooOOoo

A/N Woah, that was… a lot of talking. Please review! ^_^


	20. Revelations

Chapter 20

A/N First, let me apologize for the lack of update for a VERY VERY long time. My laptop died, and that while I had written our TWO chapters for this fanfic. After I got my laptop back, basically they replaced EVERYTHING, I lost those (and everything else) and I sort of lost the will to continue this story.

Right till my friend sort of kicked me in the back telling me she sort of really wanted to know how the story ends. Then just tonight I went and checked and I noticed I have 81 followers. 81 people I'd disappoint by not finishing the story. Plus I know all to well what it feels like to read an unfinished story. So here I am, attempting to continue this fic.

Second, I love you all, for the continuing support!

ooooo

Loki woke up, but this time he felt a lot better than he did last time. True, his body still ached and something stung when he moved his head, but he was pretty much ok.

He raised himself from the bed, noticing he was alone in the room. Tony must still be out there, attempting to fix his land. He smiled at the fond memory, as he dangled his legs over the bed to have his feet touch the cold floor. Just them he remembered the quick kiss on the corner of his lips and he moved his fingers to them to gently touch the spot he had kissed him. He had enjoyed it and heaven forbid he'd admit it, but he wanted to feel it again.

"I'm still unwell..." he muttered as he was pretty sure this couldn't be what he was feeling. He never really had time for love, or learn about it. He knew his father had loved his mother. And then there was the brotherly love between him and his brother, but he wasn't so quite sure what it was what felt right now.

He wanted to dress himself, only to notice that his clothes were torn and filthy. So instead he grabbed a silk sheet and wrapped it on as elegant as possible. He tumbled out of the room, noticing a guard standing watch next to the door.

"Loki, you're awake. I have orders to guard you and guide you to Tony as soon as you were awake. Please follow me." the man motioned him to follow him.

Not sure to trust this man, he decided to follow anyway. It sort of did sound like something Tony would do. And sure enough as they walked another guard passed and Loki recognized him as one the guards Thor trusted. He would surely have intervened if something wasn't right?

At long last they entered a room Loki had not been before and before he could ask, without a word, the guard left him and closed the door. Loki noticed a lot of models of machines and plans and papers scattered in the room. As neat as the whole palace was, this room was sort of a mess. He approached one of the models which seemed to a model of a machine meant to do lifting instead of humans, or at least make it easier. It was simply genius and Loki was admiring the fine workings of it when his eyes fell on a different model. This one was pretty easy to work out its intended use. The small barista seemed as impressive as the full-scale model would be and though not a fan of weapons, Loki could only admire the thought process that must have been behind this. If there would be one on every corner of the city walls, it could prove to be a deadly asset to the city.

"Admiring my work I see?" Tony's voice came from behind him. A smug smile on his face indicating how proud he was of his little inventions.

"Yes, yes I was. These are all great." Loki said, in awe of the man's work. "How did you come up with these?"

"Oh you know, being a genius it just comes to me, naturally." Tony said while shrugging his shoulders. "Basically I see a problem and then I start thinking what would solve it and how to create that solution. The problem usually lay in the actual making of the tools. They don't proof to be as sturdy as I had hoped." Tony crossed the distance between them while wiping his hands on his skirt, leaving smudges on it.

"I see you've returned to being a modest man." Loki chuckled. "And stop ruining your clothes, you're the pharaoh, not some unrefined peasant!"

"You're one to talk, mr Bedsheet. And you sound like a nanny." Tony retorted. "An unrefined peasant you say. My, that's quite some vocabulary you have there."

"Well, one of us has to be the grown up, I guess. And yes, just because I lived in the slums doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I'm fully capable or reading, thinking of my own, creating things… you name it. And you'd do we.." But he was interrupted by Tony.

"Us?" He asked, his brown puppy eyes going full blast at Loki. "You said us! That means we're a we!"

"I'm fully capable of understanding the concept of us and we, Tony." Loki said, looking at the Pharaoh while crossing his arms.

"Yes but that means we're an item. Inseparable!"

"No it doesn't. I honestly wonder what your point is, one moment you're like this incredibly intelligent man and the next you're like a toddler going on and on about his latest toys and I'm quite confu.." again he was interrupted by Tony. This time however it was Tony pressing his lips against his, effectively stopping the flow of words as he kissed the pale lean man.

And all Loki could think was how right this felt. How much he loved Tony's hands grasping either arm pulling him closer. Or how the shorter man closed his eyes, enjoying this. He did the same as he felt his body relax.

After what seemed like an eternity Tony moved back, to gasp for air.

"Okay, I'm sorry but you look absolutely adorable when you bicker and I couldn't help but do that and I didn't mean to force you into that kiss, but I didn't hear you complain and you didn't push me back so I assumed it was alright and…" This time he was the one being interrupted as Loki pressed his lips against Tony's for a short and gentle kiss.

"You talk too much, Tony." Loki smiled smugly as he turned around. As smug as he must have looked, he was pretty much shaken to the core and couldn't wait to get out and ask Thor about what he felt right now. His heart was literally beating almost out of his chest and his cheeks must have been as red as the setting sun.

"Is that right?" Tony asked. "Well, sir, I'll have you know, that is my bed sheet, and I want it returned… right now."

Loki turned around uttering a shocked 'What?' as he did.

"You heard me, the sheet if you please." Tony emphasized his words by holding his hand out as if indicating for Loki to hand him the sheet.

"You would have me walk around naked in the palace for all to see?"

"Well I don't care about the others, but it seems amusing to me and I get to see you naked." Tony answered.

"You'd embarrass me over a quarrel… a quarrel over nothing?" Loki asked.

"Oh come on, Loki, it's not like you haven't walked naked around before have you? I mean I'm sure in the slums people do it all the time…"

Tony was quite confused when he felt Loki rush to him and push him into the wall, holding his arms with an incredible and surprising force. His face was the embodiment of anger and he regretted saying whatever he had said to piss him off. "You have no right!" Loki hisses. "No right to assume anything about me or any poor bastard out there. I've been fighting for my life ever since I was a kid, while you had your food dished up to you on golden plates. You didn't have to pray every night for food for the next day, work hard to earn a cup full of rice or wish your brother would not get sick. And no, I never walked around naked before, for everyone to see, thanks to my brother. And if I had, it would be none of your business!" He let go of Tony and stomped out of the room, clinging one hand around the sheet as if it was his most prized possession.

Phew

Okay, Tony, you are one big idiot sometimes. He all but facepalmed for his own stupidity. How dare he indeed to assume what other people have done and what not if he had lived all his life in the safety of his palace.

He gathered his wits and followed Loki out of the room, but Loki had been long gone.

"Damn, damn, damn!" He muttered as he tried his chambers as well as Thor's and couldn't find him. When he run into Pepper in the kitchen he asked her but she didn't knew either.

"What did you say this time?" She had asked and Tony only half-hissed as he left her to arrange dinner. This time? Did he say stupid things all the time?

Eventually he found the moping dark haired man in his gardens. He had almost missed the tuft of ebony hair behind his Rhododendron. When he went around it he found Loki crouched, eyes red, cheeks red poking a stick in the ground. He crouched down next to him and noticed he wasn't just poking the ground, he was writing.

"Loki, I'm sorry…" He started, then pinched his nose as he wasn't quite sure what to say. When he finally knew what, Loki started to speak as he just finished the last hieroglyph on Thor's name.

"You were right though. I'm only trash from the slums. I should not have raised my voice against you… I'm pretty sure there's a law somewhere that states I should be hanged now, but people forget that people from the slums are just that. They're people as well. Just less fortunate to be born in the circumstances they were, or had disasters happen to them. I'm sure Thor told you of our parents?"

"He did."

"Well, as fate would have it, I met the brother of the man who had trampled my mother." He sighed. "That man could not cope with that and had drowned himself both in alcohol and the Nile. One's misfortune is apparently also someone else's. It should not have happened, but it did, and it left us where we were. Thor had to work hard every day while I baked bread, we had barely enough each day and we were the lucky ones. There were plenty of people who couldn't afford to buy clothes. So yes, people in the slums do walk around naked, but it's neither their choice or hobby to do so."

"You're right." Tony said admiring the writing Loki had made in the sand. "About everything."

Loki looked up at that.

"I've led a shielded life here in the palace. My father or priests worked hard to cover up the bad sides of life whenever I did came out of the palace, so I never knew. That's why I want to work on those machines, to make life better for everyone. And I know I can't do that alone and maybe not in this lifetime, but I want to try."

Loki smiled fondly.

"I'm sorry for the things I've said. Now please come back to my chambers, all that frowning has got your cut open again and I'm afraid you're ruining that fabulous bed sheet of yours with the blood dripping on it."

Loki looked down to see what the man had said was true. His wound had indeed reopened and he reached up to feel the warm trail of blood at the side of his face. He accepted Tony's hand who had stood up and now helped Loki up as well. Silently he followed his Pharaoh back to his chambers and willingly he sat down on the bed while Tony, yet again, tended to his wound and checked his other wounds and bruises.

"Alright strip!" Tony said, making Loki look up in shock.

"No worries, you can wear that bed sheet of yours again afterwards, but I need to check all of your wounds and it's just me."

"You're a lecherous pervert, that's what you are.." but Loki undid the bed sheet regardless, draping and holding it over his private parts as Tony checked the nasty bruise on his thighs.

"I keep getting angry at the thought of what that… Obediah would have done if your brother hadn't stepped in." Tony all but growled.

"Why? I'm just your servant." Loki asked.

"You. Are. Not. My. Servant." With every word he pushed Loki onto the bed, cradling Loki and lowering his head, hissing the word servant. "You are something else."

Loki only looked confused, but couldn't help but feel that confusing feeling go through his body as he realized how close Tony was and how there was only two layers of fabric between the both of them.

"What then? Your personal dancer? Your entertainer?" Loki asked.

"Oh you entertain me alright." Tony said, lowering his head some more. "I'm not sure yet what to call you, so for now you're just Loki." He quickly added. " And just Loki is amazingly attractive." He planted his lips on Loki's again, but this time he felt hands pushing his chest. When he raised his body from Loki to look confused at him he noticed fear and confusion in Loki's eyes.

"I'm sorry… but I'm confused. I'm not sure what I should feel and… I need to discuss this with Thor." Loki said. He was clearly in distress.

"Discuss this with Thor? Oh my Ra, he will chop my balls and force-feed them to me, loyal or not. Do you know how big brothers generally react to the news of someone courting their baby sibling?" Tony asked Loki who shook his head. "Well in general, not so positive. What is it, you're confused about?" And Tony climbed off Loki to lay next to him, his head propped up by his arm.

"I.. I think I like you." Loki admitted.

"Well that's great I like you as well, just like your brother does and…"

"I mean a little more than normal." Loki looked anywhere but at Tony. "You make me feel things. While I always thought that these things normally only occur between two people of the opposite sex."

"Oh…"

"And I'm sure there are exceptions, but I'm also pretty sure that's not how you see me. If anything, I think you only like to tease me because my reactions are hilarious to you. And if you truly want to… be more intimate with me, as you made clear that first night, it's only for that. And I don't want that, as hard as it is to admit, as I didn't think it was possible to like someone like you, I want more than that." And Loki got up, wrapped his sheet around his waist and walked out of the room, in search of Thor.

It took several minutes for Tony to fully process the information that had just been dished out to him. It took another several hours for him to think about it. He missed dinner and barely slept. But he woke up the next morning with the most incredible headache. But things had never been more clear to him as they were now.

Loki liked him, one could even say, loved him.

And Tony loved him.

Ooooo

A/N sorry for the incredible slow and probably boring chapter. I really have to get back into writing again. Originally this was spread over two chapters. As always, read and review, please!


End file.
